


A Rose By Any Other Name

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Content, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Foreplay, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual content in almost every chapter, really minor bloodplay, somewhat pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has dutifully served the young Lord Phantomhive for three years, helping him through his every day life. An incident sparks a weakness in Ciel, and he finds himself with one person on his mind. This story explores a growing relationship as feelings are discovered. And also, so much more.  (Now complete!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning Building

“What is taking that bastard so long…?” Ciel growled to himself, wrists beginning to ache beneath their restraints. He had once again found himself taken as a hostage, currently being held by the leader of a gang of underground hit men. He had already been roughed around some, kicked in the gut, slapped in the face, but nothing more than he could handle with a flat expression. His unresponsiveness, however, only further enraged the fat, ugly man who watched over him. The man was asking for a large sum of money, and Ciel’s word to overlook any trouble they cause, and of course, the young earl was not going to give that to him.

The man pulled on his beard angrily, “The longer you hold on me, the bloodier your pretty skin is gonna get.” He growled, yanking the boy up by the front of his shirt.

“I’m shaking in my boots.” Ciel replied flatly, his lips twitching up in a mischievous smile. The man cursed at him, driving his fist into the boy’s cheek. His face throbbed, but he would not give in. Sebastian currently was working on dismantling various traps that had been set to kill innocent people, as well as dealing with the hit men. The man, named Marcus Fillmore, continued to use Ciel as his punching bag, until he grew bored of the earl’s flat, painless gaze.

"Give me what I asked for you insufferable brat!" The man hollered, jerking the boy's small body around.

"I will not."

Marcus Fillmore threw the earl against the floor and growled angrily. "You are nothing but an ignorant, stupid child! To think you can just hold on to your worthless life for a few hours to just be rescued by that ridiculous butler of yours! I can guarantee that my men have already finished him off!" At that remark, Ciel huffed out a laugh, as he was very sure that Sebastian was still alive. Even if he was exceptionally injured, that demon butler was still fighting. Marcus let out a frustrated yell and suddenly drew a small dagger from his side pocket of his pants. "Keep laughing, little boy. You won't be for much longer." Ciel's smile dropped, but he was still not afraid. The man gripped his weapon tightly and drove it into the flesh of the earl's side, relishing in the cry that fell from his small lips. He did not puncture any important organ, as the intent of the stab was not to kill, but to hurt. Suddenly this became a game to Marcus, to see how much he could hurt the child.

He ripped one side of Ciel’s shirt, exposing his shoulder and arm. The man dragged the blade over the pale skin, slicing into it about a centimeter deep. Ciel sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as Marcus Fillmore cut the lines into his flesh. _Sebastian, hurry up!_ He thought, not yet calling his butler to him. His arm had two of the cuts before the man decided to take the boy's shirt off entirely and began to cut his back. "Come on now you little lord," he sneered, "Don't you want to give me what I ask yet?"

Ciel huffed arrogantly, "As if. You can hurt my body all you like, but I could never overlook the filthy acts you and your men commit." Marcus growled at the boy once more and slapped him with the back of his hand. By then Ciel's face was swollen, his round cheeks slightly more round from the abuse. He was sure he was already bruised too, if not having a broken nose to top it all off. As tough as he was on the outside, the abuse was starting to affect Ciel, and he felt that he was going to faint soon. Then, he was left alone for a minute. Marcus threw newspapers all around the room they were in, leaving a small area all around the boy empty. The man retied the ropes around Ciel's wrists and then tied his legs together.

"I'm gonna burn this place to the ground. That way, none of the queen's pawns can come find that I killed the little lord Phantomhive." He grinned like a mad man and stepped to the door.  He pulled a match box out of his pocket, and lit one, dropping the little piece of wood onto the newspaper. "See what you've done! You've sacrificed yourself to be burned alive just to keep your word to your queen. Idiot child!" He yelled as the growing fire spread to more sheets of the newspaper quickly. "You're going to burn alive and then you're going to burn in hell for the rest of eternity!"

"Burn in hell for the rest of eternity, huh? I already know that is my fate." Ciel watched with a blank eye as the fire crept up one of the bookshelves, lighting it ablaze.  Marcus Fillmore huffed and left the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving the building to burn down with Ciel inside. Suddenly, Ciel was overcome by fear. The sight and smell and heat of the fire pulled him into his deep memories. Suddenly he was not in a run down warehouse office, but in his mansion, his home burning down all around him only this time there was no escape or no one to kidnap him. "Sebastian! Sebastian! Help-" he called frantically, remembering the demon that had saved him that day. His breathing accelerated.

Suddenly, everything was cold and dark.

When Ciel next opened his eyes, he was being held by Sebastian, wrapped up in the butler's tail coat. "Sebastian!" He gasped, still shaken by the flames and still aching from the abuse.

Sebastian looked at him seriously, "I am sorry I came so late, young master. I did not think your situation would accelerate to this." Over the butler's shoulder, Ciel saw with a wide eye the warehouse burning down, the whole building ablaze. Ciel hid his face in Sebastian's shoulder childishly; the sight of it was too similar to the sight of his own mansion up in flames.

"Where is Marcus Fillmore?" The boy asked quietly.

"I captured and restrained him, and now the Yard is dealing with him." Sebastian adjusted his grip on his master's small body, "Do not think of him anymore. I must get you back to the manor and begin inspecting your injuries." Ciel nodded weakly, once again feeling himself slipping out of consciousness. Sebastian hurried at an inhuman speed back to the manor, entering so quickly that none of the other servants noticed their arrival. The last thing the young master needed was all of them smothering him with their worrying. Sebastian laid the boy on his bed once they entered the large bedroom, taking his coat off of the small body. The demon knew that some of the cuts would require a suture as well as ointment, so he dashed away to retrieve what he needed, as well as hot water for a bath. He stripped the still-unconscious earl of what was left of his clothing and carried him to the tub.

When Ciel was lowered into the warm water, he opened his eyes once more, a little disoriented. "It... It hurts Sebastian." He whined as his butler began to wash the cuts on his back.

"I apologize, my lord. I must clean them like this, seeing that human bodies are so susceptible to infection." Sebastian told his master through tight lips, noticing the cuts already looked inflamed. "I will also need to sew some of these."  Ciel nodded again, his weak body barely moving. Sebastian quickly washed the rest of the boy, taking great care of the stabbed area. When finished, he lifted the earl out of the tub, noticing the murky red hue left in the water. Ciel was dried quickly, and set down on the edge of his large bed.

Sebastian began to doctor the injuries, spreading ointment and bandages over the more minor cuts, and sewing the deeper ones so they would close. The boy whined pathetically, obviously in a great deal of pain, even crying out when Sebastian worked with his stab wound. "I apologize again, young master." Sebastian murmured quietly, his bare hand lingering on Ciel's swollen cheek. The earl closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath.

"It hurts." He replied.

"You should have called me sooner."

Ciel opened his eyes and looked at his butler, who was kneeling beside his bed, a gloveless hand still resting on the abused cheek. "I don't know why I didn't."

Sebastian sighed quietly with a small smile, "It is because you are very stubborn, young master." The demon took his hand off of the boy's cheek, and Ciel instantly felt a longing to have it back. He frowned to himself at that thought. _I am not some baby that needs to be coddled_. Despite that, his body ached for a gentle touch. He was still shaken by the fire and the flashback.

"The fire made me think of my parents. And the incident." Ciel told his butler quietly, gaze now angled to the floor. Sebastian could tell that the boy was feeling troubled. He reached for a small hand with his larger, marked hand. He held Ciel's fingers delicately between his own.

"Young master, that event is just one of the past. You cannot undo what has happened, but with me by your side, you will acquire your revenge. I am here not only to protect you at all costs, but also to deliver you the revenge you seek. And until that day comes, I will be by your side at every beck and call. You know this." Sebastian looked up at his master's bruised face as he felt the small fingers squeeze his. The little lord looked incredibly sad and exhausted. Sebastian pulled Ciel's hand to his lips, kissing the boy's fingers, the back of his hand, and his wrist. Ciel felt his face warm up from the gesture; he squeezed Sebastian's hand once more. The butler smiled, "You need to rest now, my lord."

Gently, Sebastian helped Ciel lower himself on his bed, taking care to not irritate any of the wounds. The earl winced a little, but settled quickly as his exhaustion began to wash over him. "I will go let the other servants know that I will be occupied the next week or more, but I will return to your side very soon." Sebastian told the boy, who nodded and hummed as a response.  The boy was asleep before the butler closed the door.

-

That night, the young earl dreamed of fire. He woke with a gasp, feeling his skin burning up as if he was on fire. He couldn't move. "S-Sebastian!" He called frantically, beginning to panic. He was so warm, surely he must have been on fire.

"Young master, I'm right here. Please stop thrashing around. Moving will only aggravate your injuries." The butler's voice was in his ear, and it was then that Ciel realized that Sebastian's hands were keeping him from moving. He was not on fire.

The boy began to settle, "So hot..." He mumbled. Sebastian took one hand off of Ciel's arm and touched his face.

"You have a low fever, young master. That's why you feel hot. Lay here for a moment, and I will fetch some cool, wet rags." Sebastian's voice was like butter, and his hands disappeared from Ciel's body. He returned a moment later to lay a cold towel over Ciel's forehead, taking another to dab at his neck, chest, and sides to cool him off. "Better?" Sebastian asked. The boy nodded.

"Would you sit by my bed, Sebastian? You can pull up a chair." Ciel offered meekly, closing his eyes.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smiled and did as he was asked, removing the fresh tailcoat he had put on earlier and draping it over the back of the chair. He blew out the candle on the night stand and settled into the chair.

Blind in the dark, Ciel lifted his left arm, groping through the air for something. "Hand..." He mumbled, his own hand stopping on Sebastian's knee. He finally found Sebastian's hand and held it weakly before lowering his arm back onto the mattress, his fingers still wrapped around Sebastian's.

The butler didn't mind.

-

The next morning, Ciel was not woken by Sebastian. The butler was allowing his master to sleep as long as he pleased, seeing as sleep was a major part of becoming well. Sebastian had been in the same position since the boy first fell asleep, leaned over, arm stretched out, hand in the grasp of his master. Even through sleep, Ciel did not release his hand.  Sebastian was greatly amused by this gesture, something so not like his master's character.

Around ten, Ciel began to stir awake. His eyes fluttered half way open, and he began to stretch. His body ached too much for that however, the shoots of pain waking him fully. He gazed to the side and was surprised to see his butler still sitting there. He frowned, as his butler looked mischievously amused. "What?" He grumbled.

"Nothing, young master. Although if you continue to hold my hand like this I will have to assume that you fancy me." Sebastian smirked like he always did when he poked fun at the boy.

Ciel's eyes opened wide, and he looked down at his hand, which sure enough, was clasped around his butler's. His cheeks flushed furiously and he whipped his hand away, wincing at the pain that came with the movement. "Bastard." He muttered, embarrassed.

Sebastian continued his teasing, "My lord, your face is quite flushed, perhaps you still have a fever?" He reached over and pressed the back of his hand to one of Ciel's cheeks.

"I do not have a fever." Ciel replied, looking away from his butler and trying to keep a calm exterior, when in truth his cheeks burned hotter and heart beat faster.  Ciel cursed himself inwardly, and Sebastian drew back his hand once more. Again, Ciel found himself wanting more of the touch. _No!_ He told himself, _Quit it with these foolish desires_. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I need to tend to your injuries before I serve you breakfast, young master." Sebastian told him, deciding he had enough of teasing the boy for now. Ciel nodded and allowed Sebastian to help him roll over onto his front, exposing his back. Since he had so many bandages, he did not sleep in a nightshirt. Sebastian carefully removed the bandages and inspected the cuts. The lines of exposed flesh had already begun to scab over, and they looked less inflamed. Even so, Sebastian applied copious amounts of the ointment and  placed new bandages over them. With skilled hands, the demon turned Ciel over once more and inspected the stab wound on his side. It's condition had not improved overnight, which was expected. Sebastian treated it like the other wounds, applying a generous amount of the herbal healing ointment, hoping it would be showing signs of repair soon.  Next was the boys face, which was gruesomely bruised, both eyes suffering from green and blue bruises around them, and dark purple blots almost framed his small face; there were fingertip bruises where Marcus' hand had gripped him too tight. "You are truly delicate." Sebastian observed aloud. It was true. The earl was very small and thin, and his skin was tender and young, sporting no calluses or tough areas.

"Shut up," Ciel pouted, "I am not as delicate as you think." Sebastian said nothing to that but asked if the boy could feel anything wrong with his lungs, concerned that he may have breathed in some smoke. Ciel took several deep breaths and decided his lungs were fine and did not need to be worried over, despite his asthma. "So what am I going to be entertained by in my time being bedridden? Seeing as I shouldn't jostle my delicate, fine china body." The earl asked bitterly, not fond of the idea of being quarantined to his bedroom.

"I will be here through the day and night, except for short moments when other things need my attention, or if the others do something horribly wrong." Sebastian frowned, instantly thinking of every clumsy mistake that would happen when the other servant were not under his careful watch. "But I will be sure to make haste, incase my young master should need anything." Ciel nodded with a sigh.

"I would like my breakfast now."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian fetched his master a light breakfast, which he ate gently propped up in his bed. 

 _This is going to be a long recovery process_... Ciel thought as he ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I have fixed some minor (and a little embarrassing!) typos! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Burning Nightmare

"Sebastian. Can I ask you something?" Ciel asked as he ate a piece of cake that was brought to him after he had eaten some lunch.

His butler raised a perfectly black eyebrow, curious, "Anything, young master. I shall answer to the best of my ability." Sebastian sat back down in the chair beside Ciel's bed, arm resting on one of the rests. Since he used it there overnight, he continued to during the day, but there was no hand holding in those hours.

Ciel pondered his question a minute with a mouthful of cake. "So as a demon, do you feel emotions like a human? For instance, do ever feel frightened? Or love?" He asked, looking at his butler. Both of his eyes were uncovered, and the contract seal in his right eye shimmered lightly. The boy didn't mean to ask about love, the question just fell from his lips before he could stop it.

"It's a complicated subject," Sebastian began, "Demons do feel emotions differently than humans do. We simply have different priorities than humans.  I do get frightened sometimes, however. An example being when my young master is too stubborn to call for my help and nearly gets burned alive." He gave Ciel a pointed look, no sign of teasing on his lips. The earl felt mildly ashamed. "Love is a harder emotion because demons are not supposed to feel love for things or beings. We become possessive, and caring, but not entirely loving. Though, I have known demons who have claimed to learn how to love again. But of course, love in itself even for humans is entirely subjective." Ciel nodded thoughtfully, turning the information over in his head.

Ciel wondered if Sebastian ever had a lover, but he wasn't about to ask. Sebastian's past life, any moment before he entered the contract with Ciel, was unimportant. Yet, Ciel wondered. He didn't even know how old Sebastian was; anytime he asked the demon would shrug and say he didn't bother keeping track of it, but he was indeed ancient. Then Ciel wondered if he would ever have his own lover before he would inevitably die and have his soul eaten. He knew he would marry Elizabeth, but he was weary to call her his lover. He did love her, but in the most innocent sense of the word. She was his cousin and his betrothed, together since birth. The idea of being intimate in the way a husband and wife would be with her made him grimace.

"Something wrong, young master?" Sebastian asked, concerned that the earl may be in pain.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking." Ciel shook his head. Sebastian didn't prod.

The rest of that day passed uneventfully, and once the sun set, Ciel's bedroom was lit by several candles. Once dinner was eaten, Sebastian began the usual night routine. He took care in removing the bandages on Ciel's body and then carefully lifted the boy off of the large bed, and carried him into the bathroom, where warm water in the tub was waiting.

"I can walk just fine." Ciel muttered, face mildly flushed. With a smile, Sebastian lowered Ciel into the tub. The boy sucked in a breath as the warm water irritated his injuries.

"Young master, please allow me to take care of you as I seem fit." Sebastian said, smile still dancing on his perfect lips as began to gently wash Ciel's back. The boy huffed a sigh, accepting that there was no escape from being treated like a baby - at least not when he was in such a state. His small hands gripped the porcelain edge of the tub tightly as the soap made his cuts scream at his brain. "I apologize young master, but washing like this is necessary." Sebastian apologized, voice of genuine empathy. 

"It's alright." Ciel replied through his teeth. A few minutes later, Sebastian was done washing his body, and moved on to wash the boy's dark hair. His long fingers massaged Ciel's scalp as he lathered the soap through the locks. The motion of his fingers soothed Ciel's tense body, allowing him to relax his clenched muscles. "That's nice." He murmured and leaned his head back. Sebastian smiled, humming a response as he continued to rub Ciel's head, even though the soap was completely worked through it. After a few more minutes, his hands stopped their ministrations to rise the bubbles from the locks of hair. Ciel opened his eyes dreamily, somewhat lulled from the massage. Reluctantly, he allowed Sebastian to lift him from the tub, standing his weak body on the tile to dry him with a large towel. Sebastian rubbed the towel through Ciel's hair with an amused hum. Once dry, Ciel was once again lifted and carried to his bed, this time, though, he leaned against Sebastian's chest, his arms loosely hooked around the butler's broad shoulders. Sebastian made quick work of dressing and medicating the cuts of Ciel's body. The stab wound continued to show no major signs of healing, and Sebastian frowned at it.

"Young master, I'm afraid if this wound doesn't start to heal soon we'll have to take you to a real doctor to be cared for." He pressed a finger to the damaged skin, and the boy gasped and nodded. Sebastian put ointment on it and covered it generously with bandages, as the past wrappings had been bled through. The butler tucked the boy into his bed gently, pulling the lavish duvet up to his small chin. Ciel's eyes closed, and within minutes he slipped into a slumber, breaths coming in and out low and even.

\--

_Ciel ran down a long hallway of his manor, laughing as his parents chased him down the hall. He was a child, and his parents loved him very much. He could hear his father's laughter feet behind him, enjoying the game as much as he. Suddenly, Ciel could smell smoke, and he watched it cloud in front of him, spilling from behind. He stopped and turned around, screaming at what he saw. His parents and the hall were completely engulfed in flames, and now his mother and father were not chasing him happily.  The flame covered bodies chased him like he was prey. He cried for them to stop as he started to run again, feeling the heat of them coming closer. "Die with us Ciel... This is what should have happened... Die with your mother and father..." The voices beckoned. Ciel screamed again as he ran to a dead end in the hall._

"Young master!" Sebastian's voice rang through the boy's dream and pulled him into consciousness. He was breathing rapidly and covered in sweat, and he was not sure if there were tears coming from his eyes. Sebastian was touching his face, perhaps to wipe tears or to calm him, but Ciel didn't know. He kept breathing out before he could breathe in completely, heart pounding in between his lungs. "Young master, please, you must calm down before you have an asthma attack." Sebastian tried, but he wasn't sure if the boy was listening. Ciel weakly lifted his arms, reaching for his butler frantically. The demon moved to help him sit up, but Ciel's hands pulled him down, clutching him as if his life depended on it. The boy's short, shallow breaths were let out against Sebastian's neck. After a few moments, the earl finally began to relax, taking complete breaths. Sebastian was half-standing fairly awkward, as he did not move when Ciel put his arms around him unexpectedly.

Ciel released his hold on the butler once he calmed down. "S-sorry." He sighed. Sebastian smiled with a sigh, smoothing some of his master's hair with a bare hand. Ciel's eyes slipped closed once more, and he instantly looked exhausted and miserable.

"Is there anything I can do for you, young master?" Sebastian asked quietly, brushing one of Ciel's cheeks with the back of one of his fingers gently. He wished that he could make the nightmares stop, as he hated seeing his master suffer like he did. In the past, Ciel's nightmares diminished on their own, only occurring several weeks apart, until now.

"It's... Foolish." Ciel replied, hesitant.

"I will do anything, and I will not mock you for it." Sebastian reassured him.

Ciel hesitated for a moment, "Hold me? While I sleep?" He opened his eyes, nervous to hear the demon's response to that. He excepted a sarcastic response, but all Sebastian did was remove his shoes, tie, tailcoat, vest, and pocket watch, leaving him in a white button-down shirt and his black pants. Ciel watched as he did all of those things, realizing that he had never seen his butler in any sort of night clothes. Carefully, Sebastian moved the boy over to the middle of the bed and got under the covers beside him. Ciel's heart sprang to life when the butler put his strong arms around the his small body. Blushing ever so slightly, Ciel moved himself so he could rest his head on Sebastian's chest, hiding his face from the demon. "Thank you." He murmured sleepily. Sebastian ran his long fingers through the boy's hair, soothing him to sleep in minutes.

Through the rest of the night Sebastian held his master like that, feeling every contraction of his small heart and every breath that passed through his nose. He relished in every minute of it, in every slight movement of Ciel in his arms. The sun had been up for a couple hours before the boy began to stir awake.

Ciel blinked awake, remembering where he was. His cheeks flushed hot when he realized his head was nestled into the space between Sebastian's shoulder and neck. Sebastian chuckled, a low, throaty sound that made Ciel's heart flutter. "You're awake, young master?" He asked softly. Ciel shook his head, nuzzling further into the warmth of Sebastian's neck. It was foolish to lay here with his butler like he was, but he wasn't about to stop. Having Sebastian in his bed made him feel safe, comfortable despite his injuries, and it made him feel cared for.

Suddenly, a wave of sadness washed over Ciel, pulling him down with the undertow. He felt especially foolish then, realizing he was clutching a demon who in no way would ever cherish him in a way that didn't involve him being a meal. He was not important to Sebastian in a way that he suddenly wanted to be. Ciel felt his throat tighten, and his eyes were trying for tears. He instantly sat up, having some pain from the movement, and ordered Sebastian out of his room.

The butler was confused as he got up and began to put on the parts of his outfit he had removed during the night. An order was an order, but he could still question it. "Is everything alright, young master?" He asked gently, watching the boy lay back down on his side, face away from the demon. He did not want Sebastian to see the tears falling from his eyes, even though he knew that it was futile. Sebastian always knew exactly what was happening, whether he could see it or not. He closed his eyes as a tear rolled over his nose. _Foolish_ , he told himself.

"I am only caught up in a childish day dream in which I believed you actually care about me." Ciel said honestly, his voice quiet in fear of it faltering.  Sebastian raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"But I do care about you, young master." He replied, watching the boy closely. 

Ciel sat up angrily, ignoring his pain, and ignoring that Sebastian could now see his wet face. "Sure, of course you do! If it wasn't for our bloody contract you wouldn't bother saving me or taking care of my injuries! Of course you 'care' about me because you just want to able to eat my soul! You don't actually care about me you just... Just..." He trailed off, tears falling heavier from his eyes. Ciel hid his face in his hands childishly. He gasped when Sebastian suddenly sat beside him on the bed and wrapped his arms around him. "Get off of me you stupid-!"

"Young master, you are certainly deluded if you think for a second that I do not legitimately care for you. Three years ago, yes, my service for you was indeed based on the contract. But in the past year or so I have found that I truly enjoy serving you and being at your side. Truly. And you know that I do not lie." Sebastian leaned back to look Ciel in the eyes, taking one bare hand to thumb a tear off of a bruised cheek. Ciel closed his wet eyes.

"But why? How could it change? You don't just change how you feel whenever you wish - you always have a reason. Usually to embarrass me." Ciel mumbled as he dropped his head onto Sebastian's shoulder. He was ultimately confused, and he refused to believe Sebastian's words, despite the demon's promise to never lie.  "I just don't understand."

Sebastian stroked a hand through Ciel's soft hair, "I enjoy being with you, my lord. And not just because of the end result, but because I have become very attached to you. The contract means little to me now." Sebastian murmured in the boy's ear earnestly. Ciel felt himself begin to grow warm, touched by Sebastian's words, even if he didn't fully understand the demon's feelings. His small hands clutched Sebastian’s coat and kept his face hidden on his shoulder. The young earl’s eyes tears stopped as he began to calm down, soothed by his butler’s words. He lifted his head back up to look at Sebastian, taking in the view of his face. Sebastian was handsome as a human; a sculpted face framed by shiny black locks of hair that could make anyone fall in love with him. He had dark reddish eyes and thick lashes. More importantly, the look in those dark eyes was passionate and protective, and Ciel shyly touched his fingertips to one of Sebastian's cheeks.

"Sebastian..." He murmured without purpose. The butler's skin was as soft as he expected, having a humanly give beneath the boy's touch. Sebastian's arms were still around him, circled around his lower back. Ciel moved and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pressing their bodies together as he buried his face in Sebastian's shoulder. The demon gently stroked an undamaged part of his back.

Several minutes passed, the two of them sitting on the earl's bed, wrapped around each other. "Young master," Sebastian began quietly, "As much as I am enjoying myself at this moment, I must tend to your injuries and start the day." Ciel sighed, but nodded, pulling away from Sebastian. Before letting him go, Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ciel's forehead for a moment. Ciel blushed so deeply that even his ears were a little pink. With a smile, Sebastian removed himself from the bed and began to work on Ciel's injuries.

The cuts were healing as they should, and Sebastian decided to let them breathe while he attended to the stab wound. The redness had calmed greatly, but it still did not look much more improved. Sebastian frowned as he put more ointment on it. He covered it with a few bandages and helped Ciel sit up once more. The boy's cheeks were still a little pink, not quite calmed yet. When Sebastian left to fetch breakfast, he sighed. Ciel stared down at his hands clasped in his lap and pondered everything. He had just tearfully embraced his demon butler, and for what? The words of comfort he offered and the announcement of new, unheard of feelings? _Unheard of for sure_ , Ciel thought as he remembered how his heart soared just a few minutes ago when Sebastian kissed his forehead. Thinking of it again made him feel something in his chest and his cheeks color. He felt mildly ashamed, having these silly, pink-tinted thoughts of his butler but... What did Sebastian mean when he said he had become very attached to him? Ciel found himself in a pool of mixed up feelings, each thought leading him to another that confused him still, all dancing around the answer he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved and posted this chapter early. Thank you to those who have read/kudos'd/and bookmarked! I appreciate you all :)


	3. Burning Rose

A few more days passed, and Sebastian decided on the sixth morning after the incident that Ciel needed to see a doctor for the stab. The cuts were all healing as they should, and the sutures that Sebastian had implemented were already removed.  However, the stab wound was still showing no signs of healing and was slightly inflamed and swollen. Sebastian worried over it more when Ciel spiked a fever just before waking up. He began to cool off the boy with wet rags and went to phone for a doctor. The man was a trusted doctor, caring for the Phantomhives for many years. This doctor knew when to ask questions, and when to treat.

"Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled, barely conscious as the butler entered his bedroom once more.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian asked worriedly, instantly at the boy's bedside. He took off his gloves and touched Ciel's burning cheeks. His face was much less bruised, only some purple shadows left around his eyes.

"Where did you go...?" Ciel opened his eyes, reaching up and taking Sebastian's hand. He clutched it weakly, and Sebastian explained that the doctor would be visiting in a few hours. Ciel nodded, his mind fuzzy but all he wanted was Sebastian to keep touching him. In the hours that they waited, Ciel fluctuated from cold sweats and tremors to feeling too hot for any covering. Sebastian did all he could to make him comfortable, doing everything he asked of him.

Once the doctor arrived, he was led to the earl's room by Mey-rin; Sebastian greeted him at the door. The doctor, named Henry Hartford, began his work by uncovering the wound on Ciel's side. He pulled a few things out of his bag and began to work, asking Sebastian to help keep Ciel calm. Ciel's head rested in his butler's lap, the demons hands securing his shoulders so Ciel couldn't jerk his body around. His pained cries pulled at Sebastian's heart, knowing that to some degree the pain his master felt was due to his negligence. Doctor Hartford did his work, cleaning the wound thoroughly, and then sewing it up tightly.

"I'll return in about two weeks to check on things unless you decide it's not needed." The doctor told them as he got up.  Sebastian gave him his payment, and Mey-rin returned to see the doctor out.  Sebastian sat on the edge of Ciel's bed, hand soothing the boy's face.

"I apologize, young master." He murmured thoughtfully, "The pain you feel is my own fault."

Ciel shook his head tiredly, "No... It's my fault too. I should have called you." He looked up at Sebastian and once again felt his heart kick to life beneath his sternum. Maybe it was the fever, but Sebastian looked especially handsome in that moment, his face full of worry over his master. Ciel beckoned him closer, reaching up to hold Sebastian's face with a small hand once he leaned over; the earl's eyelids were heavy with exhaustion. "It's alright." Ciel whispered as he used his other arm to prop himself up a small angle. He hesitated a moment, heart beating in his ears, and finally pressed his lips to Sebastian's forehead, just as the butler had once kissed Ciel. After a very brief moment, Ciel moved away and relaxed himself back on the bed. "I'm tired." He sighed, closing his eyes, his cheeks hot - and not from the fever.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian spoke softly with a smile on his lips, and he stood back up, straightening his back. He sat in the chair that still stood beside the earl's bed, listening to the boy breathe as he fell into a slumber. The demon watched Ciel as he slept, taking in every detail of his dear master. Ciel was like a diamond to him, shining and beautiful. Irreplaceable, also. Sebastian reached onto the bed to one of Ciel's hands, resting palm side on the sheets. With a long finger, Sebastian delicately traced imaginary lines on the back of his master's hand, enjoying the warmth that spread through him when he touched Ciel. He didn't know if he could ever feel love again, but he thought it might feel something like that.

\--

A few hours later, Ciel woke up once more, more alert than he was this morning. The fever has dissipated immensely, the doctor's work already taking effect. Sebastian brought him tea and a light lunch, as well as a few letters that had arrived earlier, none of real importance. Ciel's eyes watched everything Sebastian did, lingering on him for several moments before flickering away before Sebastian noticed. But of course, Sebastian always noticed. Ciel felt like there was something he wanted to say, but his brain couldn't pick out the words. Whenever Sebastian got close, his heart would flutter in his chest, life running through him that had not in the past three years. He did not know what to do with these feelings, but he knew that he always wanted Sebastian at his side.

After playing a game of chess - which Ciel won - the boy had a request. "Sebastian, would you take me outside? To the garden?" He was beginning to feel a bit stir-crazy, but also thought the fresh air may help him clear his mind. After all, it had been a day short of a week since he had been outside.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian bowed slightly and got out some simple clothing to dress the earl in. Gently, he dressed his master in a white button shirt, tucking it in to plain gray trouser-shorts, polishing the outfit with the matching gray jacket. Each time his hands moved around Ciel's body, his fingertips would drag along the boy's skin, just ghosting on his pale flesh. Sebastian tied an eye patch around Ciel's head, finishing the look. Sebastian helped Ciel to his feet and began to walk to the door. After a few steps, however, Ciel wobbled slightly, losing his balance, and gripped onto Sebastian's arm for support.

"Would you like me to carry you out there?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel hesitated for a moment, "Yes, it seems I'm not entirely well." His cheeks colored as Sebastian leaned down and swept Ciel into his arms, one arm supporting the boy's back and the other under his thighs. Ciel loosely placed his arms around the demon's shoulders for more support, even though he knew that Sebastian would never drop him. It was just comfortable. Ciel always felt protected in Sebastian's grasp, but this was the first time that he found it to be comfortable to be held like this by Sebastian. Before, he would always be embarrassed by it, demanding to be put down. But this time, he enjoyed it.

With Ciel in his arms, Sebastian chose to bound out of one of the windows to avoid the other servants, who had been incessantly worrying over their master. Within moments, they were in the portion of the garden that remained untouched by Finny, the part that Sebastian personally took care of. The white rose bushes were in full bloom, pearly flowers sprouting all over. There were few things that Ciel truly liked in this world, and those roses were one of them. Sebastian always took great care of the plants, removing any blemished flowers or branches. The plants themselves were magnificent and large, as healthy as could be. Ciel was set down on the bench near them, and Sebastian turned away from him and walked over to one of the plants.

The butler made quick but careful work of cutting off a single pure white rose, trimming the thorns off of the stem. With a smile, he turned and presented it to his master. "For you, my lord." He bowed slightly, looking evenly with Ciel's face. The boy's cheeks bloomed pink as he reached and took the rose from Sebastian, mumbling a thank you in response. Sebastian enjoyed bringing that color to Ciel's cheeks, getting rises out of the boy he never had before. But what had changed? _Perhaps he is learning to live,_ thought Sebastian. The idea made sense, as before Ciel did things mechanically, never truly enjoying life, not even his mischievous games with his butler. But these new reactions and emotions were much more human; of course, this was all guesswork to Sebastian, as he never truly knew what the boy was thinking. But, he could feel a change rippling in their contract. He could feel it deep within him, just like when he was called by the boy.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, interrupting his thoughts, "Sit with me." He gestured to his right side as he brought the rose up to his nose to smell it, attempting to be nonchalant. Sebastian complied, sitting beside his master, the boy's shoulder brushing against his arm.  Timidly, Ciel tilted his head to the side, resting it just on the edge of Sebastian's shoulder. He felt as if he was a blind man in a cave sorting through his feelings like this, and for once acting somewhat impulsively. He hadn't really thought about resting his head against Sebastian, it just happened. The past few days had been particularly hectic in Ciel's mind, full of nothing but Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, wanting to be close to Sebastian, being comforted by Sebastian, wanting to be touched by Sebastian. That butler was the only thing in his mind, and Ciel just didn't understand why.

"You seem particularly lost in thought, young master." Sebastian observed aloud, glancing down at the top of the boy's head.

"I suppose I am."

"Anything I can assist with?"

"I believe you done enough damage." Ciel scoffed lightly, not resentfully.

A smile spread over Sebastian's lips, "Perhaps I can, at the very least, aid in the repairs, then?"

"I'm not entire sure of what damage there is." Ciel murmured softly, moving his hand to clasp around Sebastian's, lacing their fingers together. Heart pounding, Ciel moved a little closer to his butler. "But I do want you to promise me something."

"Anything you wish." Sebastian raised an eyebrow curiously. The boy sat up straight and used the hand that was holding his rose, which now rested in his lap, to direct Sebastian's face to look at him straight on. His small hand lingered on the demon's cheek before he spoke, his own cheeks burning.

"I want you to promise me that... If we pursue whatever... This," He squeezed Sebastian's hand for emphasis, "is... I want you to promise me that you are only acting in ways that will please you as well, and that you do not just do things because it is my wish." Ciel had glanced away, a bit shy and embarrassed having just spoken out feelings to his butler like he never would have before.

"Young master, just like I told you before: I do enjoy my time with you and the things I do with you. None of my affections are because you ask for them. I can assure you that." He said with a smile, taking his own free hand to hold Ciel's cheek lightly. The boy stared at him, feeling warm, and happy, and like throwing up all at once. Sebastian's words melted into his ears, setting his heart ablaze. Ciel turned his face away, blushing, once again leaning against Sebastian's arm. He picked up the white rose from his lap, rotating it between his fingertips thoughtfully.

Bringing the flower up to his nose, Ciel murmured, "You truly are a magnificent butler."

"Thank you, my lord."

The two remained seated on that bench for an unmeasured amount of time, Ciel spending a lot of it mindlessly rubbing his thumb against Sebastian's hand sweetly. Eventually, his eyes grew heavy and he began to droop against his butler, the comfort and cool late afternoon air soothing his weakened body to rest. Sebastian noticed that the fingers that were locked between his grew lax, and he smiled. Carefully, gently, Sebastian lifted the boy into his arms, holding him close as he went back into the mansion. The demon moved through the quiet halls unnoticed, slipping into the earl's room smoothly. After removing the jacket and trouser-shorts, Sebastian laid Ciel in his bed, pulling the blankets over him. Ciel stirred a bit, barely cracking open his eyes.

"Sebastian?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm right here, young master. I was going to allow you to sleep while I went to prepare you a dinner. Does that suit you?" Ciel nodded and closed his eyes again, easily sinking back into sleep. Sebastian smoothed some of the boy's hair, relishing in one last touch before he left the room.

For dinner, Sebastian began to prepare a meal for his master, choosing a beef stew after some deliberation. He concocted the stew in a way he knew would suit the boy, no flavor too harsh, but all together lavish.  Sebastian trusted Baldroy to make the bread, hoping the man wouldn't just incinerate the dough. About an hour later, he was finished after he made a bowl for Ciel. He set it on the cart with some tea and then walked with it to the master's bedroom.

Ciel was still sound asleep, eye patch a bit askew. Sebastian stopped the cart near the bed and leaned over to untie it, fingers working smoothly. Despite Sebastian's efforts to not disturb him, Ciel was once again woken up. His eyes widened when he came to focus and saw Sebastian leaned so close. Sebastian's pitch black hair hung down below his chin, and if he leaned down any further, the locks would have tickled Ciel's skin. Sebastian smiled at him, lips pulling back into a charming form.

"I have brought dinner." Sebastian announced, standing upright once more. Ciel nodded, allowing himself to be helped into a sitting position, back supported by many plump pillows. He ate quickly, hungry from not having a proper meal all day. He complimented his butler's cooking between a few bites, but said nothing else. When he was finished, Sebastian took the dish and discarded it onto the cart, leaving it outside of the door for Mey-Rin to take care of. "Would you like to have a bath now?" Sebastian asked as he sat in the chair beside Ciel's bed. The white rose from earlier rested on the night stand in front of him.

Ciel nodded, "Yes, a bath sounds nice." He watched as Sebastian rose again to fetch boiling water for the tub. In the few minutes he was gone, Ciel thought. Sebastian was perfect, nearly too perfect, not owning any flaw. He was without compare, handsome and strong, but also gentle and caring; Ciel could even dare say loving. The boy had never noticed before, but Sebastian was always affectionate to him, Ciel just had such tall barriers keeping him from becoming attached. And yet, here he sat in his bed, missing his butler who had walked out of his bedroom only a minute earlier. He was suddenly latched into Sebastian, but couldn't decide if it were a good or bad thing. He didn't know what had changed within him, but some part of the wall had been broken down.

When Sebastian returned, he took the water to the bathroom and then came to undress Ciel. All of his cuts were scabbed and healing like they should, and Ciel found that he had enough energy to walk to the tub. With strong hands, Sebastian helped the boy into the warm water, assuring he would not slip. Sebastian took off his tailcoat and gloves, rolled up his sleeves, and began to wash his master. Ciel relaxed into his touch, melting into the water.

"Would you massage my shoulders for a minute? I'm stiff from being up in bed for so long." Ciel requested, and Sebastian complied. That was another change. Ciel had not given Sebastian a true order in the past week, actually asking for things now rather than demanding. Sebastian's fingers expertly prodded and manipulated Ciel's muscles, soothing them from their week of under use. Ciel's head rolled back slightly, basking in the feeling of it. Sebastian smiled as his hands worked, hearing the quietest sounds of pleasure fall from the boy's lips. Momentarily, the demon had a dark urge bubble in the back of his mind, triggered by the sounds, but he pushed it back for another time. After a few more minutes, he stopped massaging Ciel's shoulders and continued to bathe him.

"Sebastian," Ciel beckoned cooly as Sebastian moved away from the tub after he finished washing.

"Yes, my lord?" A dark eyebrow raised, curious.

Ciel didn't look over at him, "I believe you missed a spot on my face."

Sebastian smirked, "I believe I did not."

"I assure you, you did. Come closer." Ciel lifted a hand out of the water and gestured for Sebastian to approach him. The butler knelt beside the porcelain tub, examining Ciel's face, going along with whatever scheme the earl was up to.

He looked the boy directly in the eyes, "I see no blemish." He reported.

"You're not looking hard enough. Closer." Ciel's tone was flat, but Sebastian could see the blush curling up his neck. Sebastian indulged his master, leaning closer until their noses were just inches apart.

"Still not a single flaw." Sebastian smiled. Up so close, Sebastian's eyes were intimidating, a deep wine, inhuman red, but somehow lovely and comforting. Ciel took a deep breath, turned slightly and ever so cautiously, nervously, and shyly closed the distance between their faces, pressing his lips against Sebastian's. In that same instant, he felt Sebastian's lips gently push back on his, their softness comforting and exciting all at once. Ciel had never kissed anyone on the lips, besides parents of course, but the feeling in his chest was like none other.  His heart pounded and his cheeks burned hot as Ciel eventually ended the kiss and pulled away. He was a little anxious, unsure of how Sebastian would react, worrying that he had been misinterpreting their exchanges.

Much to Ciel's relief, Sebastian smiled and chuckled lowly, "If that is what you wanted, you should have just asked, young master." The demon smirked teasingly.

Ciel ignored the jab, turning away from Sebastian, "You're allowed to do that whenever you wish." He told Sebastian.

"Do what, young master?" Sebastian asked, moving to face the boy.

"Kiss me." The boy mumbled, cheeks darkening. Sebastian leaned over the tub and kissed his master again, his own lips more assertive and brave than Ciel's were. One hand cupped one of Ciel's pink cheeks, pulling the boy in closer. Ciel lifted a hand out of the water and mirrored Sebastian's gesture, his wet hand sloppily placed on Sebastian's jaw and neck. After a few more moments, they parted again.

"We must get you out of the tub before the water runs too cold." Sebastian told him, pushing a few wet locks of hair away from Ciel's forehead; the earl nodded and allowed Sebastian to help him out, enveloping him in a large white towel. He was dried expertly and quickly, and then taken back to his bedroom to be dressed in his nightclothes. Sebastian didn't need to worry over bandages anymore, as all of the minor injuries no longer bled.

When the last button of his nightshirt was pushed through its hole, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian, who was kneeling in front of him. The demon reciprocated, embracing his master tightly, pressing their chests together. He could feel the boy's small heart beating against his chest. Sebastian nuzzled Ciel's thin shoulder and breathed in his scent, a delicate smell that was only the earl.

Ciel combed his fingers through Sebastian's pitch black hair mindlessly, enjoying the embrace. He yawned after a few moments, "Will you stay with me tonight?" He knew the butler would be sitting in the chair like he had been, but Ciel was hoping Sebastian would get the hint that he wanted him in his bed. Sebastian let go of the boy and stood up, helping him into the bed.

"I've been here every night, my lord."

 "I meant... Lay with me?" Ciel asked, face burning with embarrassment.

Sebastian chuckled, beginning to shed his outer layers of clothes. "While it is somewhat endearing, you don't need to be shy about asking things of me." At that comment, Ciel blushed darker and lay down, hiding his face in a pillow. Seconds later, Sebastian was underneath the covers with him, moving the pillow and kissing the boy. Ciel leaned heavily into the kiss, feeling a slight loss when Sebastian ended it too soon. The two moved around until they settled, Ciel lying with his back against Sebastian's chest with the demons arms cocooned around him. He could feel Sebastian's breath on his neck, and the dull rhythm of the butler's lungs filling and emptying eventually lulled him to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Finally they are getting together! Haha.
> 
> I'm still not sure how many chapters there will be, but currently I have 8 written, and more to go. 
> 
> xoxo


	4. Burning Kisses

Another week and a half passed, and Ciel's condition improved exponentially. Sebastian still closely watched him and was always by his side, save for the moments he sprinted off to clean this or that or to prepare a meal. The nights he didn't spend in Ciel's bed Sebastian sat in the chair beside him. Those nights he would watch his young master sleep peacefully, admiring every movement and sleepy sound he made.

A day ago, Ciel had received another letter from the Queen, once again asking for his assistance. "I need your help to capture and eliminate a drug lord." Ciel told Sebastian as he was handed his morning tea in bed. Sebastian nodded thoughtfully as he went to the closet to retrieve an outfit for the boy.

"My lord, may I be as bold as to request something of you?" He asked, laying out the clothes on the bed.

Ciel raised an eyebrow and looked at his butler with his mismatched eyes, "Anything." He wasn't sure what Sebastian could possibly be proposing.

"I think I should carry out this job alone. After all, you are not entirely healed and the last thing you need is to be jostled, or worse, injured again." Sebastian told him, taking a gloved hand and stroking the top of his master's head, smoothing some of the locks.

After a moment of thought, Ciel nodded. "I suppose you're right. Just be careful. Investigate first." He drank the rest of his tea, and then moved onto his breakfast. Sebastian waited until he was done and then dressed the boy, telling him that he would be having one academic lesson while Sebastian was away. After tying the eyepatch around Ciel's head, Sebastian leaned down and kissed him spontaneously, and Ciel happily kissed him back.  From their first one, Ciel had loved kissing Sebastian; it brought in new feelings and rushes of emotions he had never experienced. Kissing Sebastian was also dangerous, but at the time being the earl chose to dance along that line. Their kisses were secret, and in public they behaved as they always had. Not even their servants had gained any suspicion.

"Be safe. That's an order." Ciel murmured when they parted, his lips barely touching the butler's.

Smiling, Sebastian stood up straight, "Yes, my lord." One more chaste peck on the lips was shared before Sebastian departed from the manor. Ciel went to his study alone, sitting at his desk and sorting through some documents. Once he finished the trivial tasks and signed some papers, he turned in his chair to gaze out of his window. He had a good view of the garden, seeing the white rose bushes clearly. His thoughts drifted to Sebastian, and that day he gave him one of those roses.

Sebastian. Ciel was trying to sort through his thoughts, to determine what Sebastian meant to him. They kissed, and Sebastian slept in his bed three or four times, but still Ciel didn't know. Were they lovers? Ciel turned that notion over in his head. Even that wasn't quite right, as he didn't know if he felt romantic love for Sebastian; love was a big word, and Ciel didn't know if a few kisses could constitute as love. Maybe it could. Ciel frustrated himself with his rebounding thoughts, settling on the idea that he was attracted to Sebastian in a way that one would be attracted to someone who could become their lover. The earl wished his butler was there with him, instead of gallivanting around London doing work they usually did together. "Curse this stab injury," he muttered to himself, turning back around in his chair.

An hour later, a tutor arrived to teach him about classical literature. Ciel cooperated for an hour and a half, half way listening to his teacher as the old woman taught him about Shakespeare's greatest works. She droned on and on about _Julius_ _Ceaser_ and _Romeo and Juliet_ and the great tragedy of love.  The woman left him with a worn copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ to read before she returned again. He skimmed the first few pages and decided that Romeo was a fool, but Ciel decided to continue to read it anyway.

It was nearly time for lunch when Sebastian returned. He made an entrance to the earl's study with a plate in his hand. "Hello young master." Ciel was startled at his butler's sudden appearance, almost dropping his book.

"How did investigating go?" Ciel asked, starting to eat the food Sebastian handed him. The demon explained that he found out who was responsible for the crimes. Two brothers named James and Joseph Byrd were guilty of purchasing and selling large quantities of various illegal drugs, as well as a few murders. Needless to say, they were dangerous.

"I intend to set out just before sunset to apprehend them." Sebastian told the boy. " _Romeo and Juliet_?" He asked with a smirk when he noticed what Ciel had been reading.

Ciel shrugged, "The Madame left it with me to read. She loves Shakespeare." He finished his lunch and then sipped the warm tea that was also brought to him. Ciel gazed at Sebastian over the rim of his tea cup. The butler walked around the desk to look out the window, just like Ciel had earlier. "I missed you." Ciel told him nonchalantly.

Sebastian's eyebrows rose at that statement, "I missed you too, my lord." When he thought about it, Sebastian did miss having his little lord walk with him as they did the investigating together, because this trip seemed so boring and majorly lacking in playful, sarcastic banter. He smiled to himself, happy that Ciel had been missing him and quite possibly thinking of him all morning, which would explain the tingling he felt in his brain, similar to the feeling of Ciel calling him.

Ciel's cheeks were blushed a light pink, and he was glad the butler wasn't facing him at that moment. He really needed to get this maiden-like blushing under control. The rest of the afternoon, the two of them resided in the study, reading Romeo and Juliet together. They were reaching the end of the story when Sebastian, regrettably, announced that he needed to leave. Ciel kissed him goodbye, once again instructing him to be careful. Even though Ciel knew it would take great power beyond any human to kill or seriously injure Sebastian, he still felt the need to worry over his demon. The last thing he wanted was to lose him when they were now becoming so close, so intertwined. He also did not enjoy the sight of his butler drenched in his own blood and clothes torn up.

Later, Mey-Rin brought him his dinner, prepared by Sebastian earlier that day. He ate alone, once again feeling a quiet longing for his butler. Ciel waited for several hours, wanting to welcome Sebastian home when he arrived. Each hour passing made the earl worry more, until he dozed off at his desk, his copy of _Romeo_ _and_ _Juliet_ open face-down on the wood.

It was just past midnight when Sebastian slipped into the house. The drug dealers had been a bit tougher to deal with than he planned for, and he had been shot and stabbed multiple times. Upon entering the manor, he immediately sensed that the earl was not in bed. Still in his bloody, torn clothes, Sebastian went to the study, where he found his master fast asleep with his head resting on the desk. He chuckled to himself and walked over to Ciel, placing a bare hand on his shoulder.

"Young master, you should not sleep here. You'll wake with an awful neck cramp." The demons words stirred Ciel gently, the boy sitting up sleepily.

"Sebastian...?" He blinked, clearing his sleepy eyes. Then he saw the blood and gasped, "Sebastian!"

"I am fine, my lord. Do not fret." Sebastian smiled at him, clearly tired but not faltering in front of his master. Ciel frowned at him darkly as he stood up and stretched.

His uncovered eye looked Sebastian up and down, "You need to be cleaned up." He stated, and then he got an idea. "Would... You let me bathe you?" He asked, not looking Sebastian in the eyes as his cheeks blushed darkly. 

Chuckling, Sebastian shrugged, "If that is your wish, I cannot deny that of you." Ciel nodded, cheeks still pink, and led Sebastian up to his bedroom, pausing a moment as his butler went to retrieve hot water. The two of them stood in the earl's washroom, standing silently until Ciel moved to start undressing the demon.

A bare, marked hand stopped him, "Allow me to do this part myself, my lord." Ciel nodded and turned around, nervous about seeing his butler and almost lover nude for the first time. He listened as heavy clothes were removed and discarded on the ground, and then as the water in the tub sloshed as Sebastian lowered himself in. When he turned around, Ciel saw that Sebastian's back was toward him, resting against the edge of the tub. Ciel got out a wash rag and some soap, and stepped over to the tub, kneeling beside it.

Sebastian's body was no less immaculate than Ciel ever expected. His muscles were taught, and his skin was pale like snow. He had several injuries, all covered in half dried blood, much darker than any human's blood. Ciel avoided looking down under the water as he began to wash his butler, not ready to see certain parts of him. As he rubbed the rag over Sebastian's back, as the blood was washed away, he noticed that the injuries Sebastian had sustained were already half way healed. "Impressive." He murmured.

Sebastian smiled, "You flatter me, young master."

Ciel blushed, "I meant- at this rate, your wounds will be completely gone by morning."

"Demon things." The butler replied, tilting his head back as Ciel started to wash his hair. The boy was extremely inexperienced, but it was enjoyable nonetheless. Several minutes later, Ciel decided he was done, having washed all of the blood off of Sebastian's upper body. He turned around once again as Sebastian got out of the tub and dried himself off.

"Oh, wait here." Ciel said, walking back into his bedroom. Earlier, while Sebastian was away, the earl had snuck into his bedroom and brought up one of his nightshirts. He didn't exactly plan to use it like this, but it was here. When Ciel reentered the washroom, Sebastian was waiting for him with the towel wrapped around his waist. "I took this earlier," Ciel admitted, handing Sebastian his night shirt. The demon thanked him and dressed himself, the boy once again blushing and turning around on his heel. The two went back into the bedroom, where it was Sebastian's turn to prepare Ciel for bed. He made quick work of undressing and redressing the boy, removing his eye patch slowly, enjoying the sight of Ciel's marked eye as it opened. As he was leaned over, Ciel kissed him tenderly, his small hands clasped on the sides of his neck.

"Sebastian?" He asked as they parted. "Kiss me like you would kiss a lover."

The demon raised an eyebrow, "Have I not been?" He wasn't entirely sure of what the earl meant.

"Well, I mean - yes you have but - isn’t there more to kissing than just," Ciel paused and pecked Sebastian's lips, "that?" He looked at his almost lover with wide eyes, curious, but also desiring. With a smile, Sebastian stroked the top of Ciel's head.

"Yes, there is. I suppose that is what you are wanting?" Ciel nodded, cheeks burning. "It will be more comfortable if we sit." Sebastian told him, gesturing to the bed. Ciel complied, allowing himself to be pulled onto Sebastian's lap, legs wrapped around his sides, once the demon sat on the mattress. He placed his thin arms around his butler's muscular shoulders for support, and Sebastian's hands were around the small of his back. Slowly, Sebastian initiated another kiss, his warm lips pressing firmly against Ciel's. He moved his head a little, and kissed more, slightly openmouthed kisses. Ciel's body was stiff as he tried to reciprocate.

"Why are you nervous?" Sebastian asked, parting from Ciel's lips and looking at him, concerned.

Ciel glanced down, "It's just... You know so much, and I know so little. It's a little nerve wracking I mean... I must not be any good at this." He frowned.

Sebastian frowned back at him. "Young master, you are perfect. I wouldn't want you to kiss me any other way, because then it wouldn't be the way you kiss me, and that is what makes it special. It is so uniquely you." He murmured. "Allow me to teach you. Just follow my lead." He said, kissing the apple of Ciel's cheek before returning to his lips. This time, he could feel Ciel's heart beating against him, sparked to life by his comforting words. Their lips slid around each other, and after a few moments, Sebastian's tongue prodded at Ciel's lips. A little unsure, Ciel hesitated, but opened his mouth, allowing Sebastian's tongue in. It was a strange sensation, but all together exciting him as the demon's warm tongue slid around his. He started to move his own tongue in response, and Sebastian clutched him closer. The taste of Sebastian's mouth was delicious, and Ciel began to kiss him more feverishly, lips becoming more eager, wanting more and more. _This_ was how lovers kissed. When they finally parted, Ciel's breath was staggered, and his face was pink, but not from embarrassment. Their faces remained close, their foreheads resting against each other.

Sebastian kissed him two more times, tender pecks on his lips. "I believe that is enough for tonight. You need rest, and you are already too excited as it is." He teased, glancing down at his lap, at the obvious protrusion from under Ciel's nightshirt. The boy gasped and blushed darker than ever, immediately getting off of Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled, "It is nothing to be ashamed of, I simply think we should wait before I teach you about other things. Going through everything in one night won't be nearly as fun."

Ciel buried his face in a pillow, "Bastard."

The demon lay beside him and pulled the covers over them, pulling Ciel close to him. The boy rolled over to look at him, somewhat pouting and still somewhat embarrassed. Sebastian stroked his cheek, "I do desire you, my lord, but I do not wish to rush these things." Ciel nodded and curled up into the warmth of Sebastian's chest, his face pressed to the demon's warm neck. He pressed a lazy kiss there, making the butler shiver slightly.

"Sebastian?" The boy asked quietly, his lips and breath tickling the butler's neck.

"Yes, young master?"

"Are we lovers?" Ciel asked quietly.

"I believe that is a discussion for the morning. You and I both need to rest." Sebastian told him softly. "It is a complex answer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, as the usual, thank you to everyone who continues to leave me such positive responses! I love you all!  
> This chapter is a little on the short side. I aim for each chapter to be 2500+ words, and this one just ended sooner than the others. Oh well! I hope you lovely readers find it just as good.
> 
> I may be writing a smutty PWP one shot based in the school arc of the manga in the next few days, depending on my work load from school. So keep an eye out for that!  
> xoxo


	5. Burning Lovers

Ciel awoke to the sensation of feather light kisses stamping along his jaw and neck. Drowsily, he half opened his eyes and rolled over, bumping into Sebastian's chest. He instantly snuggled into it, wrapping an arm around the demon's torso. His face pressed into Sebastian's warm neck, "Good morning..." Ciel murmured.

"Good morning, young master." Sebastian smiled, stroking a hand up the boy's side. They lay together for a few moments longer, until Ciel decided to do something entirely out of character. He took a deep breath and blew the air out of his lips, making a fart noise against Sebastian's neck. Sebastian was taken by surprise, and then even further surprised when Ciel started laughing. "Feeling playful this morning?" He smirked and rolled over, pinning the boy's arms to the bed with his large hands. The demon mimicked Ciel's gesture, blowing out air against his small neck. Ciel erupted into laughter once more. "Oh I love that sound," Sebastian told him, moving to hold both of Ciel's wrists with one hand, using his free hand to tickle Ciel's uninjured side.

Laughing, Ciel pleaded, "Alright, alright, enough!" Sebastian stopped, lying on his side, propped up on one elbow.

"I don't believe I have ever heard you laugh like that." He mused, stroking Ciel's jaw with a finger.

Ciel thought for a moment, looking at Sebastian, "I suppose it's because... I am happier than I have ever been. You make me happy Sebastian." He admitted, almost shyly.

"You make me happy, too." Sebastian told him, his low voice nearly a whisper.

"Sebastian... Are we lovers?" Ciel asked just as quietly.

"Ah yes. I did say I would explain in the morning." Sebastian sat up more, pulling Ciel up with him. "Love is very, very complex. Love between individuals is even more so.  In my opinion, you come to love someone when you cannot imagine your life without them, or when their mere existence fills you with an unexplainable joy. A touch," Sebastian touched his fingertips to Ciel's cheek, "sets your soul on fire, and a bond like no other. I once said that demons are not supposed to feel love, but I am not like all demons." He smiled. The boy gazed up at him with wide eyes. "I love you so much that I don't even wish to eat your soul one day. The thought of it kills me." The demon said seriously, his eyes glowing intently. 

In that moment, Ciel kissed Sebastian. " I don't know when it happened but I find myself wishing for you to never leave my side. And you just make me so... Happy. Before I did not care about my life, but I do now." He held Sebastian's face in his hands, a thumb stroking a cheek. The boy smiled, and the demon smiled back.

They kissed again, embracing tightly. Ciel's fingers ran through Sebastian's hair, opening his mouth when Sebastian's tongue asked for entry. Their tongues slid around each other, and Sebastian nipped Ciel's bottom lip. The boy moaned into Sebastian's mouth, pulling on the demon's black hair. Sebastian's lips moved from Ciel's and down his throat, kissing and lapping at the pure white skin, careful to not leave any marks. Ciel exhaled noisily, becoming more and more aroused by Sebastian's mouth.  "Sebastian..." He breathed as the demon's warm tongue licked the shell of his ear. Sebastian then returned to Ciel's lips, kissing him eagerly, passionately, tongues pushing into each other's mouths shamelessly. Ciel could feel a hardness underneath him, and he knew that his own anatomy was erect as well. He wiggled his bottom against Sebastian's groin, enjoying the groan in his demon's throat when he did. He felt one of Sebastian's hands travel down his back and rest on one of his butt cheeks, squeezing gently.

"Would you like to go another step?" Sebastian asked, whispering in Ciel's ear.

The boy leaned back, smirking, "No I think it's time to stop." He remarked sarcastically, once more grinding his hips against Sebastian's. Sebastian growled slightly.

"You taunt me." He smirked back at his earl, kissing him once more. With a swift movement, he adjusted Ciel and himself, freeing his erection. Kissing the boy's neck, he reached underneath Ciel's night shirt, moving it out of the way to palm at the small erection. Ciel's head dropped back as he moaned, hands taking fistfuls of the back of Sebastian's night shirt. The boy glanced down and saw Sebastian's penis, surprised by the size and girth of it. It was momentarily intimidating, as his own was still somewhat small. Those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind, though, when Sebastian wrapped a hand around both of their swollen manhoods. Ciel gasped as the demon moved his hand up and down. The earl crashed his lips into Sebastian's, wet and sloppy, and full of passion.

Sebastian moved his hand faster, a few of his own moans sliding from his lips in between Ciel's higher pitched sounds. A few moments later, Ciel cried out his name and gasped, body shaking as he came. He felt as if all of the cells in his body were going to bust, a feeling like none other. Sebastian's hand did not stop until he also came, their semen staining their nightshirts and spilling over his hand. Ciel's head dropped onto his butler's shoulder, his breathing still unsettled. After wiping his hand on his shirt, Sebastian once more wrapped his strong arms around his master.

As Ciel came down from his high, he lifted his head and kissed his demon once more with lazy lips, his eyes clouded over with pleasure. "Love you." He murmured, taking the time to kiss both of Sebastian's cheeks. The demon smiled at the gesture.

"Love you too darling." The two of them stayed that way for a while, until finally Sebastian said, "We really ought to get up and start the day." Ciel nodded, kissing Sebastian one last time before crawling off of him. For a few brief moments, Sebastian was gone to fetch hot water, and Ciel worried someone might see his butler running about the manor in nothing but a dirty nightshirt. The idea was mortifying. Luckily, Sebastian was back before Ciel could even finish worrying, and he had even put on clean clothes.

Once the bath was ready, Sebastian took Ciel in by the hand. He was bathed quickly, and then dressed; each additional article of clothing was punctuated by a kiss. "Sebastian, what is today's plan?" Ciel asked as his butler tied an eye patch around his head, covering his marked eye.

"First would be breakfast. And I believe Lady Elizabeth is hoping to pay you a visit in the afternoon." Sebastian told him, "And I may call for the tailor. I think you have gotten taller." He observed, noticing how the boy's shorts now sat an inch or so higher than normal, exposing more of his pale thighs.

Ciel sighed, "Well don't have her come today if Elizabeth is here." Ciel was not in the mood to see his fiancé, but it had been several weeks since she had been to the manor. He frowned, thinking about having to be around her and pretending to want to marry her. Acting like he wanted to follow through with the marriage was hard enough already, and adding his and Sebastian's relationship to the mix made the earl even more adverse. 

Sebastian watched his lover frown and knew exactly what was going through his mind. The young master had always been hesitant to accept Elizabeth as a bride, partially because he was never expecting to live to see the day of their wedding. Sebastian knelt in front of Ciel, taking one of his small hands, "We can devise a plan on a later date if you wish, young master."

The boy nodded slightly. "Call me by name when we are in private." He instructed, his face almost pouting. Sebastian smiled at him warmly as Ciel wrapped his arms around his demon's shoulders. After a moment, they pulled away from each other, and Sebastian stood.

"The shorts are somewhat adorable though." He teased, and Ciel rolled his eye. They made their way down to the dining hall where Ciel was served breakfast and tea alone, as Sebastian needed to run through the manor and straighten things up for their guest. When he finished eating, he left the dishes for someone else to take care of, and walked up the main steps to his study. Ciel dropped himself in his chair and picked up his forgotten copy of Romeo and Juliet. He read for an hour about their forbidden love, and how Juliet wished so desperately for Romeo to be anyone but Romeo so they could be together. He pondered that, realizing he was in a very similar situation. Their love was indeed forbidden: they were both men, he was human and Sebastian a demon, earl and butler.

He sighed, all he wanted was to be Sebastian's lover, but it was entirely inappropriate. At the same time, Ciel didn't care at all about the restrictions and taboos of society. "Sebastian." He murmured quietly, and instantly the demon was opening the door.

"Yes, my lord?" He smiled, slipping in and closing the door behind him. Ciel beckoned him closer with a wave of his hand, drawing the demon to him. When Sebastian approached his side, Ciel turned in his chair and wrapped his hand around the butler's necktie, yanking him down and pressing their lips together. The parted after a moment, and Ciel smiled deviously. Sebastian kissed him once more before saying, "The lady Elizabeth will arrive shorty and have lunch with you."

Ciel's expression fell, and he grumbled an "alright," before kissing his lover once again, releasing his tie.

"Do try to be happy to see her, my lord. She has worried over you immensely while you have been recovering. Even if you do not wish to marry her, she still is family to you." Sebastian reasoned with his master, a gloved finger trailing down one of the earl's soft cheeks. Ciel nodded, defeated. He could deal with her through lunch, and then explain he had work to do to shoo her away.

Ciel smirked after some thought, "How humorous, a demon trying to instill me with morals."

Chuckling, Sebastian teased back, "Considering I am tearing down _some_ of your morals, I should try to keep you as pure as possible in other areas." He smirked back at his master as the boy's cheeks colored a light pink, understanding exactly what the demon meant.

Turning away, Ciel muttered, "Bastard."

\--

When Elizabeth arrived, she made her prescience known. She burst through the door, calling for Ciel in her high voice. When he appeared at the top of the stairs, she squealed with delight, crooning about how absolutely _cute_ he was. She ran up half of the stairs to meet him, her voluminous pink skirts rustling as she moved. Hugging him tightly, Elizabeth began to lament how worried she had been and how mean Sebastian was for forbidding her to visit. Ciel did his best to not roll his eye.

"Lizzie, please, I am not entirely well yet." He managed, reminding her of his wound. She gasped and immediately let go, apologizing immensely. "It's all right" Ciel sighed, "I am not in any pain."

As if there to rescue him, Sebastian walked up behind them, his usual smile painted on his face. "Hello Lady Elizabeth. I have prepared lunch for you and my young master in the parlor." He bowed and then gestured in the direction of the room.

"Thank you, Sebastian." The blonde girl grinned at him, taking Ciel's hand as he walked with her there. The room was decorated with many flowers, all sorts of pink blooms that the Lady loved. “Oh this is all so, so lovely!” She said with delight as she sat in a chair at the table, Sebastian pushing her in closer. He helped Ciel into his chair and then began to uncover the lunch dishes and explain what he had prepared. Ciel watched him closely, almost dreamily, as he put on his butler show for Elizabeth.

"Excellent, Sebastian." The earl said, taking a bite of the sautéed chicken on his plate. For a demon with no humanly taste buds, Sebastian was the best cook that Ciel had ever eaten from. While the two ate, Sebastian stood off to the side in case he should be needed. Elizabeth babbled on and on about all Ciel had "missed" while he was recovering, and about the new dresses she bought, and all of the formal events she wished he would attend with her. "I apologize, Lizzie. I'm too busy to attend every fancy party."

"I know," the girl pouted, sticking out her lip childishly, "I still wish you would escort me every now and then."

The two finished eating, and then Ciel deployed his excuse of work to get her to leave. Reluctantly, she agreed, and her fiancée walked her to the door. Before Elizabeth walked out of the door, Ciel kissed the back of her hand like he knew he should, and bid her farewell. The gesture threw the girl over the moon, swooning as she was helped into her carriage.

The doors closed behind him, and Ciel sighed, relaxing now that Elizabeth was gone. He returned to his study, once more reading Shakespeare's most popular play. He finished it, and found himself as a crossroads. He tried to be irritated with the lovers' rash decisions and pitiful suicides, but at the same time, he found that he didn't know how much of life would be worth living without Sebastian. "How foolish love can make someone." He sighed, placing the book on his desk. With no more to read, Ciel sat in his chair boredly, missing his butler, who was probably preparing him a snack by then, or something along that path.

A moment later, knuckles were tapped on the other side of the door, "Young master, I have brought you an afternoon snack." Ciel bid his butler to enter, unable to stop the smile on his face upon seeing him. The demon had brought him a piece of pie and tea, neither too sweet nor savory to spoil dinner later. Ciel ate slowly, enjoying the delicacy that his demon had made for only him.

"Sebastian, did I receive any mail today?" He asked as he finished, sipping his tea to wash the pie down.

"Ah yes, a letter from the Queen." Sebastian told him, retrieving the letter from the inside of his tail coat. Ciel read it over; gambling and human trafficking were the main problems, but the part that weighed on the Queen's heart the most was that even children were being sold.

The earl scoffed, slapping the letter down on his desk, "Criminals are so uncreative these days. We will have to go to London for this and stay at the town house." Ciel told his lover, and Sebastian nodded.

"I shall prepare our luggage." He bowed slightly and turned to leave. 

"Hold on a moment." Ciel told him, standing up and walking around his desk to stand in front of the butler.

"Yes my lo- excuse me, Ciel?" Sebastian corrected himself, looking down at the boy. Hearing his name come from Sebastian's lips made Ciel's heart pound. The earl reached up and put a hand on either side of Sebastian's handsome face and pulled him down, crashing their lips together like waves against a rocky shore. The kiss was passionate and heated, just enough to make Ciel tingle inside. He knew they couldn't get too far, but he would take what he could get.

This time, Ciel's tongue pushed first, and Sebastian opened his mouth for him. In a swift movement, without interrupting the kiss, the demon lifted Ciel, hooking the boy's thin legs around his waist. The already too-short shorts bunched up at the junction of Ciel's hip and thigh, but that was of little importance in that moment. Their tongues pushed hotly against each other, and Ciel's fingers pulled through Sebastian's perfectly black hair. A moment later, Sebastian froze and moved impossibly fast to dump Ciel in his desk chair, standing upright beside him.

Then there was a knock at the door. Ciel looked over at Sebastian, visible eye wide and his face flushed. "C-come in." He managed, and Mey-Rin stumbled in to deliver other letters that had just arrived; the queen’s letter arrived first, as it was not sent with the normal post. He thanked her, and she left immediately without too many words. Once she was definitely out of hearing range, Ciel sighed, "Thank God for your hearing."

Sebastian chuckled, "Thank God indeed." He smirked. "But I really must go prepare for the trip. Do you mind?"

"That's all right. We shouldn't get too carried away in here anyhow." They kissed once more, a tender kiss, and Sebastian walked out of the study, hips swaying temptingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading, and thank you even more for the few of you who have left me with such generous and lovely comments. From this point on in the story, there's gonna be some smut in almost every chapter, so I apologize if that's not your taste! I just thought I would warn everyone.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :)
> 
> xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later, the earl and his butler set off to London. They ended up needing to wait due to a meeting with one of Ciel's business partners. The meeting went quickly, and Ciel left his manor minutes after the man left.

Sebastian helped his master into the carriage once their luggage was secured. Ciel gladly took his lover's gloved hand as he stepped into cab, squeezing before letting go. Ciel wished that they could have hired a driver for the trip so Sebastian could ride with him, but they didn't have proper time to phone for one. So the earl rode alone, daydreaming as he gazed out of the window, glancing at the world that passed by. He thought about being with Sebastian, alone, in his town house, no servants around to walk in on them. The idea made Ciel's stomach become uneasy, but not in a bad way.

They arrived at the town house just before sunset, and Sebastian helped Ciel out just as he had helped him in. Sebastian made quick work of bringing their things inside and preparing the house, as it had been shut up for several weeks. As if to further prove his super human abilities, the demon presented Ciel with dinner only a half hour after they arrived. Ciel ate and then retired to his office to think about the case he had been assigned; Sebastian joined him once he had properly cleaned up after dinner.

"We need to look into the parties, especially ones that many rich people attend. One that wouldn't be so advertised or one that has a secret level, with special admission or something." Ciel told his lover as the demon moved to stand beside him.

Sebastian nodded, "Would you like me to look into it tonight, Ciel?"

Ciel's one eyed gaze shifted to his butler, "Not tonight. I would like you to stay with me." His lips pulled up into a mischievous smile.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered lowly, turning the earl's chair to face him. He leaned down and kissed the boy deeply.

"Hold on," Ciel murmured, ending the kiss and getting up. He pushed Sebastian to the chair, making him sit. Sebastian watched, amused, as the boy climbed on top of him, his slender thighs straddling the demons lap. His shorts bunched up again, exposing his sensitive upper legs, the skin there soft and untouched. They kissed, meeting with their mouths open. Ciel's hands gripped the lapels of Sebastian's tailcoat, pulling him closer. After a few moments, Sebastian leaned back, and started to loosen the tie and the collar of Ciel's shirt to expose his neck. The boy gave him a questioning look, and Sebastian answered him by pressing a wet kiss to the side of his slender neck.

Closing his eyes, Ciel tilted his head back, giving more of his neck to his lover. The demon kissed, sucked, lapped, and nipped at the boy's pure skin. Ciel whimpered deliciously at a particularly sharp bite, knowing he would bruise. He worried over that, but then remembered that Sebastian was no idiot; he would not make a mark where other people could see. Ciel's lips were once again taken by his demon's, feeling his bottom lip be drawn between Sebastian's teeth. He moaned at the sensation, small hands moving from Sebastian's chest to his back. Subconsciously, Ciel rolled his hips against Sebastian, relishing in the friction.

"Sebastian..." He whispered against his lover's lips, hips once more moving against his lap. Ciel could feel himself becoming more aroused by the second, and he could tell that Sebastian was too. The demon's hands were suddenly on his rear, squeezing the fat gently, driving Ciel further into his sexual desires.

The butler sighed, his ministrations slowing. "Ciel, it seems no matter where we go, we continue to be intruded upon."

Ciel looked at him confused, eyebrows pulled together, thoughts clouded by lust, "What...?"

"It seems that Prince Sohma and Agni are approaching." Sebastian told him, clearly irritated. Ciel pouted at him.

"And worse, they just barge in, so we can't just ignore the door." He sighed, kissing Sebastian as he slid off of his lap. "We will continue this later, yes?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could, adjusting himself in the front of his shorts.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smiled, standing as well. He moved to fix Ciel's collar, admiring the dark purple mark he left.

Timed perfectly, as soon as they were decent again, the Indian Prince and his servant entered the townhouse. "Cieeeelllllllllllllllll!!!" The Prince called, servant trailing behind him. Ciel and Sebastian exited the office, the boy greeting his "friend" with a sour look.

"Do you not listen when I tell you things? Honestly. If you feel the need to come over, you should write or phone first." He scolded, crossing his arms over his chest. He hoped he didn’t look as if he had just had a romp, but he had no way of knowing.

Sohma frowned deeply, "Oh little Ciel you are sooooooo mean to me! How can I visit if you don't tell me you'll be here! I can't read your mind!"

Ciel sighed, irritated. "Stay here if you must, but I am retiring to bed, and neither I nor Sebastian are to be bothered under any circumstance. If there is something you need during the night, I'm sure Agni can fetch it for you." He cleared his throat, "Let me repeat myself: do not bother me during the night."

Sohma pouted, but nodded. "Oh alright! I suppose I will retire as well." Sebastian took them to their rooms, and then went to the Earl's bedroom. Unfortunately, the townhouse was much smaller than the manor, so the Indian men were in the same hall as Ciel. The boy had been waiting for Sebastian to rejoin him, perched on the edge of his bed.

The demon approached him quickly, sweeping his lover into his arms. "I already have the tub prepared for a bath." He told quietly. Ciel nodded, being taken like a bride to the wash room. Sebastian took his time undressing the earl, taking one article off at a time. His shirt and jacket came first, bringing his pale chest to light. He got goose bumps as Sebastian's bare hands ghosted over his skin. The last thing to go was his eye patch, his right eye fluttering open once it was free. The contract seal in Ciel's iris shined brightly for Sebastian as he helped the boy into the tub.

"Join me?" Ciel asked as innocently as he could. His ears were pink as he listened to Sebastian's clothes come off, too shy to watch. It seemed so silly to be shy about things between them anymore, but Ciel couldn't help it. He scooted forward in the tub so Sebastian could settle in behind him, pressing his muscular chest against Ciel's bony back. Ciel settled against him with a happy sigh, comfort washing over him.

Sebastian began to clean the boy, taking great care to massage his body as he lathered him up. He worked soap through Ciel's dark hair, his fingertips dancing along his scalp. Ciel hummed in gratitude, enjoying every minute of it. The demon rinsed the earl free of any bubbles, and then Ciel turned around on his knees, putting soap in his hands. His small, inexperienced fingers worked through Sebastian's thick, pitch black locks, trying to imitate the massaging touches. Sebastian was ultimately amused and touched by the act, leaning forward to kiss the boy.

"Thank you, Ciel." He smiled at his lover.

Ciel blushed, "You're welcome." He rinsed Sebastian, his hands traveling all over the demon's muscular chest. The skin there was smooth and tough at the same time, and so warm that Ciel felt the urge to press his face there. He did not however, considering they were both wet.

"Shall we get out of the tub now?" Sebastian asked, touching Ciel's face tenderly. The boy nodded, being lifted out of the tub in his demon's arms. He blushed darkly until he was set on his feet, a towel wrapped around him snugly. Sebastian put a towel around his own waist, tending to his master first. His wet black hair flopped and stuck to his face as he worked the towel over Ciel's body.

"You are dripping with good looks." Ciel teased lightly when Sebastian was done. The demon rolled his eyes and dried his own off, dressing them both in their nightshirts afterward. Ciel's stomach became uneasy again, excitement bubbling within him. When they were in his bedroom, they kissed. The kiss quickly turned passionate, mouths yielding to another and tongues circling each other.

Gently, Sebastian pushed Ciel onto the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling the boy's legs. His talented mouth moved from the boy's lips to his neck, pressing sweet kisses to the tender flesh. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on Ciel's night shirt, exposing pale collar bones and the top of his chest. Hungrily, Sebastian lapped and sucked at the light skin, decorating the boy's skin with faint purple bruises to match the one on his neck. Ciel exhaled noisily as Sebastian unbuttoned more of his shirt, lips traveling further down, teasing nipples and the flesh of his abdomen.

Ciel knew he was already very hard, driven quickly to arousal by Sebastian's mouth.  When the rest of his night shirt was opened, his breath hitched. He didn't know what to expect next, after Sebastian pressed his lips teasingly light against his inner thighs. It drove him mad; Ciel squirmed beneath the demon. "Please," he whispered, unsure of what he even wanted. Sebastian's hair tickled his skin as his head moved around, lips covering every part of Ciel's hips and upper thighs.

"Please what?" The demon teased, breath raising goose bumps on Ciel's skin.

"Please, touch me, I don't know, just. Please." Ciel breathed, whimpering. Sebastian grinned at him seductively, taking one hand and wrapping his long fingers around Ciel's erection. The boy sighed, a hand reaching up to hold one of the demon's shoulders. Sebastian lowered his head and dragged his tongue over the tip of Ciel's length, eliciting a moan from him.

"Remember, try to be quiet." Sebastian warned before swirling his tongue around the head. Ciel clasped a hand over his mouth to muffle his sounds. The demon took the boy's erection in his mouth, sucking and licking in a torturous rhythm. Remaining quiet was a great task for Ciel, strained whines slipping between his fingers. Sebastian continued to suck him, his warm tongue doing impossible things to the boy's body.

"Ah, Sebastian...!" Ciel gasped as quietly as he could, feeling himself being launched up the mountain of pleasure, coming close to the peak. His thin hips jerked and one of hands tangled in Sebastian's hair as he came, halfway muffling his cry. His semen dripped into Sebastian's mouth, and the demon swallowed. He gave Ciel a few more licks before pulling away. After he calmed down for a moment, Ciel sat up slightly, "Let me do you too. At least my hand." He offered, glancing at Sebastian's erection. He knew he wouldn't be able to fit it in his mouth like Sebastian had with him, but his hand could definitely do the job.

They kissed, and Ciel could taste a bitter flavor on Sebastian's lips, making him blush. As they kissed, Ciel's hand blindly searched for Sebastian's length, putting his fingers around it. The earl began to pump his hand back and forth, enjoying the breaths in his ear. He was no expert at this, but Sebastian's quiet groans was enough encouragement for him to keep going, and arousing enough for Ciel to become hard once again. Sebastian's hand found him and matched Ciel's pace, the two of them stroking each other in sync.

Soon, Sebastian's breaths sounded more strained and he moaned in Ciel's ear, "Ciel," he groaned, climaxing. His semen shot onto his lover's stomach in several streams. The sound and sensation of it all pushed Ciel over the edge, and he came for the second time, his semen mixing with Sebastian's on his stomach. He tried to remain quiet, a choked moan escaping his throat. Ciel panted, arms dropping beside his body. Sebastian's arms held him up, but his head rested against the pillows next to Ciel's head. When they were finally calm, Sebastian got up to fetch a rag, cleaning off his lover's stomach. After Ciel was clean, Sebastian buttoned his night shirt up once more.

"Sebastian," Ciel murmured sleepily as Sebastian pulled the covers over them both.

"Yes?" The demon replied, moving to cradle the earl in his arms. Ciel's head rested against Sebastian's chest, one arm draped over his torso.

"I don't know what I was going to say... Actually..." Ciel yawned, and Sebastian chuckled, caressing the boy's back.

"Sleep, my darling." With Sebastian's comforting words, Ciel soon drifted into his dreams, sleeping peacefully against his lover's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter was basically all smut, haha. Sorry! There's more actual plot coming up! :) And I've got the ending of this story figured out, so I just need to write it. I estimate that this will be maybe 20 chapters total? I'm not sure.
> 
> But just as always, I appreciate everyone's comments so much. :') They make me so happy to see that other people enjoy my story so much!!
> 
> much love,  
> xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel was woken by loud knocking on his door. He shot up instantly, afraid that his Indian guest would barge in and see him lying with his butler, but the demon was nowhere to be found. The earl groaned tiredly at the incessant knocking on his door. "Go away!" He shouted, flopping back down in his bed.

"Cieeeelllllllll!!! You sleep so late! Why won't you come out already?" Prince Sohma whined on the other side of the wall, fist pounding against the wood.

Before the boy could retort with how much he couldn't stand the Indian, he heard Sebastian's voice on the other side of the door. "Prince Sohma, if I may. My young master is quite irritable when woken incorrectly." Ciel rolled his eyes, but was thankful when he heard the prince reluctantly retreat. A moment after that, there was a softer, more pleasant knock on his door.

"Come in Sebastian." Ciel beckoned, sitting up as the butler entered the room. Sebastian was fully dressed and had prepared tea for the boy, brought in on the cart. "So when did you leave my bed?" Ciel asked, taking the tea cup that was handed to him.

"I sensed Sohma coming, so I had to make a quick escape." The demon sat down on the bed beside his master, "But you were hard to leave." Sebastian touched Ciel's face as the boy blushed.

Ciel drank more of his tea, "Sure. What are the plans for today?" He asked as Sebastian got up to draw an outfit from the wardrobe.

"First you will have breakfast to pacify your guests. I have prepared a Florentine omelet. After that, we must excuse ourselves and begin to investigate this case." Ciel finished his tea and nodded, standing to allow Sebastian to dress him. The demon made quick work of the task, the last step being to tie on Ciel eye patch. He leaned down and was interrupted by Ciel's lips. Ciel stretched up on the balls of his feet, his arms wrapped around Sebastian's shoulders. The butler kissed him back warmly, hands resting on the small of the boy's back. When the kiss ended, Sebastian kissed each of Ciel's cheeks and his nose, making the boy’s heart flutter. Ciel wondered if there would ever come a time that he would tire of Sebastian's kisses, if maybe someday his heart wouldn’t flutter like it did in that moment. He pushed those thoughts away for the time being and kissed Sebastian on the lips one more time before he let go.

"I love you." He said as Sebastian tied the patch over his eye.

"I love you too." Sebastian replied, stroking one of Ciel's blushing cheeks. The lovers shared a few more kisses and touches before they could finally pull themselves away from each other and go to breakfast. Ciel ate quietly and half listened to his guest babble on and on about things he didn't care about. The whole time, his mind was mostly on Sebastian. It was hard for him to take his eyes off of his lover, the handsome and deadly thing that he was. The most foolish thing Ciel had ever done in his life was fall in love with a demon, but he had no regrets. He knew that Sebastian loved him as well, but he was afraid to think of the future, of him getting older and dying, and Sebastian living on. Those ideas would be ones to discuss with Sebastian on a later date, he told himself as he took another bite of his omelet.

Once breakfast was done, Ciel told the prince that he and Sebastian would be gone the whole day, and of course, the Indian teenager whined about it, but eventually left. Wordlessly, Ciel went to his office, Sebastian trailing behind him. “Honestly,” Ciel muttered, slumping in his chair, resting his elbows on his desk and pressing his fingers to his temples. Sebastian smiled at him sympathetically.

“They mean well, but they are gone now. Now we must focus on the case the Queen has set upon your shoulders.” Sebastian stood next to the boy. “I did a bit of listening the other day when I was fetching supplies for meals and such. There are a couple of the parties you said we should investigate happening this week, on different nights. They are all heavily shrouded in secrecy, details whispered so quietly only I could have overheard those who spoke of it. The individuals invited are very elite, high standing people in society. The first party is open; you are invited if you hear about it. The second requires an invitation.” With a grin, Sebastian drew a card from his coat and slid it on the top of the desk.

Ciel picked it up and examined it. The card was a simple green rectangle, no larger than the boy’s palm. In gold text the letters “P.A.” were inscribed in the corner. Other than that, the card was blank. He smiled, sliding the card back to Sebastian for safe-keeping. “Excellent job, Sebastian. We will need disguises, and hopefully none that require me wearing a dress.”

Sebastian chuckled, “Do not worry. Even a disguise like that looks like you too much to be around nobles who would know your face. I have acquired a wig for you, and you will pose as my son, and I will be a nobleman trying to teach you how to be a good, respectable gentleman.” Ciel scoffed lightly.

“Amusing. And my eye?” He asked, taking off the eye patch. His right eye was scarred magenta, their contract seal branded in his pupil. To most people, the symbol was not noticeable, unless he was giving his demon an order. The patch was mainly employed to keep those who knew who he was from questioning the change in his eye color.

“Birth defect.” Sebastian shrugged. Their disguises would be executed flawlessly, but trying to investigate and not appear suspicious would be challenging. However, Ciel had ultimate faith in his butler’s abilities and knew that even if there were obstacles, the case would be solved.

Ciel rose from his chair and put his arms around Sebastian’s waist, “And what are we to do until the parties?” He looked up at his lover, chin resting against his chest. The demon linked his hands at Ciel’s back.

“The first party is tomorrow evening. So until then, we can do whatever you wish.”

“The prince will be heartbroken. I told him we would be gone all day.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.” Sebastian smirked playfully, slightly swaying as if to initiate a dance. Ciel allowed his body to be moved by Sebastian, enjoying the feeling that rushed through him just from being close to his lover.

\--

The next morning, Ciel's eyes opened, and he was happy to see that Sebastian was still in his bed. He wiggled closer to his lover, his thin legs tangling with the demon's muscular ones. Mornings like this made Ciel happier to wake up at all, wrapped around the one person who made his life worth living. He moved to where he was half on top of Sebastian's chest and kissed him. Ciel knew Sebastian wasn't truly asleep, simply resting with his eyes closed. The demon kissed him back, hand caressing the boy's back. "Good morning," Ciel murmured, taking a hand to push some of Sebastian's hair away from his forehead.

"Good morning." The demon replied with a smile. They kissed again, the earl moving more on top of Sebastian, his legs straddling the demon's waist. His hands clasped around Sebastian's face, kissing him deeper. Sebastian's tongue pushed at Ciel's lips, finding an easy entrance. The demons hands rested on the boy's hips firmly, scooting him back to where he was more on Sebastian's hips. Ciel's lips moved to Sebastian's neck, trying to mirror what Sebastian did to him the other day. He felt a little embarrassed, worrying that he was doing it wrong. Sebastian exhaled as Ciel's tongue lapped at his Adam's apple, and Ciel took that as a sound of encouragement.

Sebastian rolled his hips against Ciel's, shooting a vibration of desire through the boy's body.  Their lips met once more, this time more excitedly, sloppier. Sebastian bucked his again, and Ciel gasped in Sebastian's mouth. Fumbling, Ciel's hands undid the buttons of his lover's night shirt, exposing perfect pale skin. In a flash, Sebastian opened Ciel's shirt, sliding it off of his shoulders and tossing it on the floor. "Yours too," Ciel told him, leaning back as Sebastian dropped his own shirt to the floor. They were completely naked, skin against skin. Sebastian adjusted their position so his erection now rubbed against Ciel's with a pleasurable friction. With a grin, he moved his hips again, enjoying Ciel's groan.

"Again," the boy whispered, instantly getting what he wanted. Sebastian curled his fingers around both of their lengths, bucking his hips again. Ciel pressed his lips against Sebastian's face, moaning in his ear. Sebastian continued to trust his hips, moans slipping out of his own mouth as well. His other hand reached around, grabbing at Ciel’s ass, enjoying the soft tender flesh. Ciel’s breaths became more labored as he approached his climax, fingers pressed against Sebastian’s chest. His own hips jerked against his lover’s and he came, moaning Sebastian’s name as his seed spilled out of him. Moments later, Sebastian came, sighing Ciel’s name in response. Their gobs of semen mixed together on Sebastian’s abdominal muscles, sticking their bodies together when Ciel relaxed on top of him, panting. Sebastian wiped his hand on the sheets and caressed the boy’s back lovingly, giving him time to recover from the experience.

When his small heart was finally calm, Ciel leaned back and kissed Sebastian, followed by a grimace, “We need to get cleaned up.” He stated obviously, glancing down at the sticky mess smeared over their bodies.

“Indeed we do.” Sebastian chuckled. They both got up, and Sebastian got water for a bath. Ciel felt less shy about looking Sebastian nude, but perhaps it was just an after effect of their actions. They bathed together; their backs leaned against opposite sides of the tub. Ciel’s knees were between Sebastian’s, occasionally bumping him. The boy gathered a handful of bubbles and blew that at his lover, smiling. “It seems love has changed you, young master.” Sebastian remarked, smiling back.

Ciel blinked at him. Love has changed him? Well, he was happier and enjoying life, but changed? “What do you mean?” He watched Sebastian curiously.

The demon reached for the boy’s hand, “There has been a certain light in your eyes that I have never seen.” He stroked a thumb over one of Ciel’s knuckles, “You would never have blown bubbles at me a month ago.”

“And you certainly would not have been in my bed a month ago.” Ciel retorted with a smirk.

“I’m trying to be serious.” Sebastian momentarily frowned at him, “Anyway, you no longer look at me as if you wished I would just end it all in the blink of an eye. It seems you now wish to live.”

“Before, I had nothing to live for except the idea of revenge against those who killed my parents. After that, my life was yours. I was not supposed to live beyond that. But… Due to recent changes in our contract… Those are thoughts I no longer have.” Ciel struggled to form his thoughts into words, “Your love has changed me, yes. What comes with your love has changed me as well.” He looked at Sebastian seriously, his fingers tightening around the demon’s hand.

Sebastian smiled at him and sighed, “You do not know how happy it makes me to hear those words come out of your mouth.”

Ciel glanced down at the water for a moment, “Does it not make me less interesting to you, now that I am happy? I am no longer a miserable, pitiful creature. You always said that our contract was worth it because my soul would be so good in the end.”

With a soft laugh, Sebastian answered, “You are still infinitely interesting, even more so now. As for your soul, well, I enjoy it in a more fulfilling way now. And it is no less delicious.” He grinned deviously. Ciel fully understood what he meant and blushed darkly, glancing down at their clasped hands. Sebastian’s hand was larger than his own, his black nails contrasting heavily with his pale skin.

“You, too, are very interesting Sebastian.” Ciel replied, smiling.

Once they were cleaned, Sebastian helped the boy out of the tub, drying off his thin body before his own. They dressed together, Ciel watching out of the corner of his eye as his butler dressed himself. Ciel was dressed in a particularly opulent outfit, part of his disguise for later. He wore a pure black coat, and long pants to match, despite his personal tastes. Things less like his usual appearance were better.

“Those trousers make you look older.” Sebastian remarked once he was dressed in his usual butler outfit; he would be changing later.

The day passed dreadfully slow as Ciel waited around until time to arrive at the party. At sunset, Sebastian came to his office. “It is time to get ready, sir.” They went to his bedroom where Sebastian unpacked a blonde wig. The demon dressed it on Ciel, placing a few hair pins in it to be certain it wouldn’t fall off. The fake hair was shorter than Ciel’s normal hair, not quite framing his face right. “Do not take offense, but light hair does not suit you at all.” He teased, and Ciel rolled his eyes, free of his eye patch. Sebastian changed quickly into his disguise, an outfit similar to Ciel’s own, only difference being a blood red neck tie to match his eyes and a white rose pinned to his lapel. He combed and gelled his pitch black hair back away from his face.

“You look nice.” Ciel complimented him softly, feeling mildly insecure. The wig itched, and he knew he absolutely silly in it.

Sebastian walked over to him, taking the boy’s hands. “You look ravishing as well, even with the wig.” Ciel blushed as Sebastian kissed him. Shortly after, a driver arrived to take them to the party, the one that did not require an invitation. They were introduced as they planned, but after wandering and conversing for an hour, they found that there was no suspicious activity. The secrecy surrounding the party was simply employed to keep out those who did not belong, those who were not rich enough.

With a sigh, Ciel turned to his ‘father’, “Let’s go. I don’t want to waste any more time here. This party is boring me.” Sebastian agreed easily, leading the boy out of the mansion the party was held in. They returned to their carriage, the disguised butler helping Ciel in first. When they were settled in their seats across from each other, Ciel sighed once more. “We should have assumed this would be the incorrect party.”

“I merely included it in our efforts to be sure. I assumed it would be the latter, but I wanted to be sure.” Sebastian explained. Ciel nodded thoughtfully. “Are you tired?” The demon asked, starting to work his hair free. Ciel nodded again.

“I’ll bathe in the morning. We’ll just retire to bed upon returning to the townhouse.” The boy yawned slightly. “Social events exhaust me.”

“I understand, my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a major spout of inspiration the past day and wrote another chapter, and so I'm uploading another. :) This chapter introduces the main "story" line, I guess you could call it. You'll see in later chapters what it means. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

"Sebastian, it's time." Ciel sighed, pushing away from his desk. After spending two days twiddling his thumbs, the boy was ready to close the case.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said with a smile, following Ciel to his bedroom. Much to the boy's chagrin, the demon dressed him in the wig again, and then adjusted the rest of his outfit. Ciel watched with both of his eyes as Sebastian changed, enjoying the sight of the demon's bare skin for the moments it was visible. Such inappropriate thoughts for someone his age, and gender for that matter. Ciel blushed warm, his cheeks coloring a light pink.

Once he pinned a rose to his lapel, Sebastian walked over to the boy, leaning close to his face. "You're absolutely adorable."

Ciel's cheeks colored darker, "Whatever." He muttered, leaning in and kissing Sebastian. He cupped the demon's face, pulling him closer. Ciel's tongue pushed at Sebastian's lips, but the butler pulled away.

"We cannot get carried away, as much as I would like." Sebastian sighed, and Ciel pouted but nodded. They left the manor, taking the same carriage as they did for the last party. "Remember, you are posing as my son while we keep an eye out for the suspicious activities." Ciel nodded. They arrived after a short trip, Sebastian leading the boy up to the main door. Two large men stood in front of them, giving the duo a skeptical look. With a smirk, Sebastian produced the small green card, and the men stepped aside. They entered, and they walked with Sebastian's hand on Ciel's shoulder.

Everything appeared normal, noble people chatting, dancing, and eating. A woman approached them, a brown-haired woman dressed in a green dress matching the shade of the card. "So wonderful to see such a handsome man and a lovely boy at my mansion." Ciel eyed her suspiciously.

"It is an honor to be in attendance." Sebastian replied to her with a smile, "Don't you think, son?" He glanced at Ciel.

The boy hesitated for a moment, "Yes, it is quite the exquisite party, my lady."

"What a charming young boy you are." She smiled at him, moving closer to him. "I'm afraid I have been rude and not introduced myself. I am Pricilla Alexander."

Sebastian bowed slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you, miss Alexander. I am Jonathan Durant, and this is my son, Derrick." Even though Sebastian was speaking to her, Pricilla's eyes were glued to Ciel.

"Well I must see to other affairs, but I do hope you enjoy yourselves Jonathan and Derrick Durant." Pricilla smiled at them and turned away, disappearing into the crowd.

 "I do not like the way she looked at me." Ciel whispered to Sebastian. The demon nodded but said nothing. They moved about the party, engaging in meaningless small talk as Sebastian's ears scanned conversations around them for information. They wandered around for an hour or so, not figuring out much. They were standing by a wall, watching and listening.

Then, suddenly, Ciel was seized by several hands, dragged away into some unknown darkness. He fought against them, trying to call for Sebastian, but his mouth was covered. He struggled as his limbs were bound, feeling strong hands handle his body. Ciel's thoughts flickered to his memories, of the cult that had kidnapped him. He panicked, calling out against his restraints. Did Sebastian hear him? Was he worried? Ciel's mind span wildly as he tied to a chair, muscles aching.

Light finally hit his eyes as candles in the room were lit. Trying to remain as calm as he could, Ciel looked around, examining his surroundings. There were others with him, men, women, and children alike all bound and gagged to chairs. _This must be some sort of trafficking operation..._ Ciel thought. Some of them were unconscious, and some of the women were weeping quietly. A few minutes later, Ciel heard the tapping of heeled shoes entering. He glared at the woman who entered, not surprised at all by who it was revealed to be.

Pricilla Alexander walked to the center of the room, her green skirts flowing around her. She was followed by rough looking men, probably for some sort of protection. "This lot will do. Any more will look suspicious." She told them over her shoulder. Ciel watched her closely, eyes narrowed. The lady felt his gaze and walked over to the boy, holding his cheek with one hand. "Such an adorable boy. Such mysterious and enticing eyes, and such a beautiful complexion," She murmured, her fingers stroking the boy's skin. His heart pounded in fear. "If you wouldn't bring me so much money, I would certainly keep you for myself, and you would make me so, _so_ happy." Pricilla whispered in Ciel's ear, her voice making him feel sick. He tried to speak against his gag, but it was hopeless. "The less you struggle, the more enjoyable everything will be."

Ciel closed his eyes. _No! No no no! I cannot call Sebastian like this._ Ciel tried to think of a way to get free, but he would have to wait. A large amount of time passed, and people came and left the room where Ciel was held captive. Eventually, the kidnapped were taken to another room. He was finally free of cloth that covered his mouth, but he could not call Sebastian yet. A large amount of bitter alcohol was forced down their throats, to keep them calm. Ciel gagged at the taste, being forced to swallow it. His mind was fuzzy, but he tried to stay focused. He and the other captives were lined up on something like a stage, before an audience of nobles, all talking between themselves, waiting for the event to begin. Pricilla Alexander stood off to the side, welcoming everyone in with wide gestures and charismatic smiles.

Scrutinizing the audience, Ciel felt a wash of déjà vu. Several times had he found himself being sold, only one time being successful. His mind began to call forward the dreaded memories, the feeling of their hands on him, their voices ringing in his ears. Ciel did his best to ignore it. His eyes scanned the crowd, trying to find Sebastian. It was unlikely that he would be in attendance, as Ciel was posed as his son. Pricilla's men were probably doing their best to keep him occupied. With a breath to steady himself, Ciel whispered as quietly as possible, "Sebastian. Rescue us at once."

Perfectly on cue as the demon always was, the men hired by Pricilla were killed and she restrained. Blood spilled down the fronts of the men, the gashes in their throat pouring red. The doors of the room locked, and Ciel closed his eyes and heard the screams of the audience as they too were killed. After a moment, the boy felt the restraints around his wrists be cut and fall off, and he opened his asymmetrical eyes. Ciel removed the wig, tossing it off to the side. “Good, Sebastian.”

Pricilla gasped, recognizing him immediately. “You! You’re that damn Phantomhive boy!” She struggled against the ropes Sebastian had bound her with. Ciel rubbed his wrists as his demon freed the other victims. He smiled.

“Yes, that is my name. Glad to know you are familiar.” Ciel walked over to her, “By wish of the queen, your wretched work is being disbanded. You are to be punished for your crimes.” He crossed his arms over his chest. He felt uneasy, but he wouldn’t let her perceive that.

The woman gaped at him, “No! I can’t! I have come so far!” She struggled as Sebastian approached her as well. Ciel thought he looked especially grim.

“Should I kill her, young master?” He asked, eyes staring deep into the woman’s distraught face.

“No. I’m fine. Calm down and allow the Yard to deal with the rest. We have already done the dirty work.” Ciel turned away, walking toward the exit. Just as he opened the door, Aberline and Randall were coming in. “I have giftwrapped this criminal for you.” He remarked casually, pushing past them.

Sebastian followed closely behind. “Young master?” Ciel paused and looked over his shoulder, allowing his lover to catch up with him. “Are you alright? Were you harmed in any way?” He rested a gloved hand on the small of Ciel’s back. The boy’s brain was still hindered by the alcohol, but he nodded.

“I’m just fine.” Ciel repeated, “Just tired, and moderately inebriated.” He sighed, allowing Sebastian to lift him into his arms. The boy settled in his lover’s arms easily.

With a smile, Sebastian walked away from the mansion, “I will take you home, Ciel.”

\--

The next morning, the earl woke with a splitting headache. With a groan he buried his face in his pillow, curling up into a ball. Moving around made his stomach lurch a bit, but he willed it down. “Sebastian…?” He murmured, clasping one of his hands on his forehead. He gasped as he felt muscular arms wrapping around his body, immediately realizing they were his demon’s.

“Good morning. How do you feel?” The demon asked softly, pulling Ciel’s body closer to him.

Ciel felt a wash of comfort, “Awful. I feel as if someone drove an axe between my eyes.” He buried his face in Sebastian’s neck, breathing in the scent of his skin. His heart jumped happily, and his headache faltered.

Sebastian stroked Ciel’s back, “Any complaints besides a headache?"

"My stomach feels a bit weak."

"As it should," Sebastian sighed, "The liquor they made you drink was of a very poor quality." Ciel frowned at the memory, but said nothing. "I can bring you a tea to help you feel better, if you would like."

Reluctantly, Ciel nodded. "Only be gone a minute." He instructed as Sebastian got up. He felt a loss, now alone in his bed. He was happy that he had Sebastian to take such good care of him, to nurture him. But, what exactly did he do for Sebastian? Ciel frowned to himself trying to think of something. Before he found an answer, Sebastian returned with tea. He gave the boy a cup and then lay back down beside him. Ciel drank his tea, happy that it did make him feel somewhat better. "I feel a bit guilty." He admitted quietly.

Sebastian half way sat up, a questioning look on his face, one eyebrow raised. "Guilty?"

The boy nodded, setting the empty cup on his nightstand. He took one of the demon's hands and stared at it, "You do absolutely everything in the world for me, and I do nothing for you in return."

With a smile, Sebastian sat up completely and pulled Ciel into his lap, his strong arms secured around the boy's thin waist. "I do spoil you,” Ciel shot him a frown, “But, you _do_ have more needs than I do." He replied plainly.

Ciel’s face held his usual pout, "And what needs _do_ you have?"

"Well," Sebastian thought for a moment. "I hunger for souls, but I do not wish to consume yours, so don't offer it to me again. I do not require humanly sustenance. I only need rest when I am injured. And then of course there are desires."

"And you desire what?" Ciel raised an eyebrow, linking his hands behind Sebastian's neck.

The demon chuckled lightly and kissed Ciel's cheek, "I desire to rip the throats out of those who try to hurt you, and I desire to be with you constantly. But most of all," he leaned closer to whisper in the boy's ear, "I desire you in the most inappropriate sense of the phrase."

His warm breath made Ciel shiver; the intensity of the demon's voice flipping his stomach excitedly. Sebastian was not a creature of whims, of silly wants like humans were so keen about.  "Is there a way you can taste my soul without actually eating it?" He whispered back, silently hoping there was. Offering Sebastian as much of a taste of his soul as he could would be an excellent thing to do for the demon. After all, it was because Sebastian fell in love with him that he would keep his soul.

Sebastian looked at him, "I can taste traces of it in your blood. The flavor is not complete though, but it is almost as good as the real thing." He smiled his usual smooth, perfect smile, and Ciel blushed. That would be something to remember for another time.

"Is there anything else I could do for you, Sebastian?"

With a soft laugh, Sebastian laid down on his back, bringing Ciel down with him, "You do not need to perform acts of kindness to prove your love for me. And besides, even though I am your lover, I am still your butler as well, so I do have duties to fulfill for you. They're just a bit more enjoyable now."

Ciel kissed the demon for lack of words, his soft lips eagerly meeting with Sebastian's. His fingers tangled through Sebastian's black hair, pressing his whole small body against his lover. He kissed Sebastian's cheek, jaw, and throat, "I desire you too," he whispered into the demon's ear. Ciel had a very vague sexual education, only knowing that sex was the man's penis entering the woman in either vagina or anus. So by logical conclusion, he assumed sex between two men would be in the anus, as they lacked vaginas. Still, he was a bit hesitant.

"Now, now. We aren't going to do everything in one sitting just yet." Sebastian almost cooed, enjoying the boy's eagerness. Ciel was rash in many contexts, and Sebastian enjoyed that this was one of them. Ciel relaxed some as they kissed again, this time their mouths open. Sebastian's tongue was easily much more dominant than Ciel's. With a graceful movement, Sebastian rolled them over and straddled the boy, and Ciel's body rushed blood to his crotch. It was embarrassing, to be so easily aroused by the demon. Sebastian's mouth moved to Ciel's neck, sucking and licking the flesh.

Then Ciel got an idea. "Bite me," he told Sebastian, "If you bite me hard enough I'll bleed and then you can- Ah!" His sentence was severed by the feeling of sharp teeth pushing into the skin of his neck. It hurt, but the way Sebastian groaned when Ciel's blood hit his tongue was worth the stinging. Ciel loved that sound vibrating against his body. Sebastian's tongue dragged over the small punctures, making Ciel shiver. The demon's hands made quick work of opening the boy's shirt, exposing his chest. Ciel's hands pushed under Sebastian's nightshirt, his fingers trailing over the strong muscles.

"I'm going to do something. It will make you feel good if you relax into it." Sebastian whispered to him, dashing away for a moment, returning with a small bottle of oil. Ciel gave him a questioning look, but trusted his lover nonetheless. He watched with wide eyes as Sebastian coated a couple of his fingers in it. "Remember, relax." The demon coaxed as he moved close to Ciel again. They kissed, and while the boy's lips were distracted, he felt one of Sebastian's fingers pushing at an embarrassing part of his body.

He gasped, "Sebastian- what-" Before he could say anything, he felt the finger push into his rear, teeth clenching at the sensation. It was an extremely odd feeling, he felt full but not really. Sebastian's other hand started to massage the boy's erection, making him relax. Just as it started to feel good, Sebastian added another finger. Ciel gasped again, feeling a little more discomfort. It soon dissolved though, as Sebastian's other hand kept pumping him. He moaned at the sensation, holding on to Sebastian's shoulders. With a slight twist of his fingers, Sebastian nudged a certain part inside of Ciel that made him gasp from the shot of pleasure it gave him. He felt like the nerves in his brain had been given some sort of electric shock.  "What... What was that?" Ciel managed, moaning again when Sebastian touched it again.

"A certain bundle of nerves." Sebastian answered with a grin. Ciel nodded and reached down for Sebastian's length, starting to stroke it. The demon continued his ministrations as Ciel moaned in his ear. He licked the bite on the boy's neck one more, relishing in the taste. He moved his fingers in and out of Ciel, and soon Ciel felt his mind getting foggy. Everything Sebastian did felt so _good_ , and he reached his limit. Crying out his lover's name, Ciel came, spilling a few creamy white streams on his stomach. He leaned up to kiss Sebastian, trying to keep his hand moving at a good pace, but it was all messy.

A few minutes later, Sebastian came, his seed spilling onto Ciel's thigh. Breathing heavily, he dropped his head onto the boy's shoulder. Tiredly, Ciel rested his hands on the demon's hips, wanting to touch him. His rear felt strange now that Sebastian's fingers were out; he definitely felt looser, and a little embarrassed. After a moment, Sebastian wiped Ciel clean and lay down beside him. Ciel moved closer to him, resting his head on his lover's chest. Delicately, he trailed a finger over Sebastian's muscles, tracing imaginary lines. If only they could stay like this forever, he thought. His mind traveled to Elizabeth and his inescapable fate with her. Ciel frowned; he didn't want to marry her, more so now than ever. Before he was resistant because didn't imagine being alive long enough, but now things had changed. Ciel had Sebastian, and while he knew they could never be married, the thought of having to be with someone else turned his stomach.

"Sebastian..." He started, "We need to think of a way to end my engagement to Elizabeth." He said quietly.

"We can brainstorm when we return to the manor." Sebastian offered, "If we ever get out of bed, that is." He teased.

Ciel raised his head and frowned at the demon, "It's your fault." After a few more minutes, Sebastian finally got out of Ciel's bed, dressing himself before dressing the earl. Ciel's body felt especially loose, his legs almost wobbly.

As he put on Ciel's shoes, Sebastian said, "I do apologize. I'm afraid I have not prepared any breakfast." A teasing smile was plastered to his face.

The boy gave him a blank look, "You're fired." He joked back. Sebastian tied an eye patch over Ciel's face, covering the mark that embodied their bond. The demon leaned down and kissed the boy briefly, before extending a gloved hand to help him to his feet. As fast as always, Sebastian made a small breakfast for the earl, packing up their belongings as he ate. When Ciel was finished, the carriage was ready for their trip home.

Ciel was helped into the carriage, and Sebastian took his place at the driver's seat. Boredly, Ciel stared out of the window during the ride, chin supported by his hand. He watched the city fly past him, turning into the outskirts, and then finally becoming his manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading! :)
> 
> xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

The duo returned to the manor just after noon. Ciel and Sebastian were excitedly greeted at the doors by the other servants, all of them shouting things like "Welcome home!" and "We missed you!" Ciel humored them with a bleak greeting as he walked into his house, leaving Sebastian to tend to the carriage. Mey-rin handed him the mail he received while he was away, and the earl thanked her shortly and walked up the stairs to his study. Ciel had several things to do: pen a letter to the Queen, answer some business inquiries, and then figure out what to do about his loving, dear fiancée.

The boy closed the door to his study with a sigh and leaned his walking stick against the wall behind his desk. The ride from London had left him a bit groggy, his mind a bit clouded over. He rubbed his face with his hands in attempt to clear it, waking up enough to think of what to write to Her Majesty. Collecting paper and his ink pen from a drawer, Ciel began to write.

 _Good morning, my Dear Queen_ , he began. _As you may already be aware, I have fulfilled your wishes. The woman behind the acts you asked me to investigate was a noblewoman by the name of Pricilla Alexander. She was captured and then handed off to the Scotland Yard to be taken care of. Her wrongdoings will no longer put a weight on your heart. I hope you are well. Regards, Ciel Phantomhive._ When he finished writing, Ciel glanced over it a few more times, double-checking that his diction was formal enough for correspondence with the Queen, and that he had said all that was necessary. The letter was short, sweet, and to the point, and therefore, good enough to mail out. Ciel stuffed the paper into an envelope and sealed it, setting it aside to be mailed.

The other letters that had been waiting for him to return were much less important, simple questions about changing machinery in some factories, seeing as technology advanced recently, and questions about new ideas for merchandise to produce. Ciel penned them simply, much less formal responses, and added them to the mail pile. It was all pleasantries anyway, and the company was just a part of being a Phantomhive.

Ciel glanced down at the blue diamond wrapped around his thumb. He touched a fingertip to it, thinking about all it symbolized. It was because he was a Phantomhive that he bothered fussing with the tedious matters of the company. It was because he was a Phantomhive that he was given direct orders to patrol the criminal underground by the Queen of England. It was because he was a Phantomhive that he was betrothed to marry Elizabeth.

Suddenly, Ciel was angry with himself. It was a duty to his family for him to marry Elizabeth, and he was being so thoughtless as to consider breaking off his engagement. The idea in itself was a disgrace. Ciel stared down at his ring and his hands angrily, his eyebrows pulled together tightly. It wasn't only the situation of ending an engagement that was disgraceful; it was also what caused Ciel to consider it all. His thoughts flashed to the multiple instances of scandalous activities in which he had engaged in the past week alone, and his eyebrows pulled tighter.

Loving Sebastian was a disgrace to the family name that Ciel cherished so deeply. Ciel’s heart sank in his chest, and he frowned to himself. He was so deeply ensnared with Sebastian, and dangerously so. If _anyone_ caught wind of their exceedingly inappropriate relationship, the Phantomhives would be ruined. But… Sebastian was the one Ciel loved. It wasn’t a fleeting infatuation. He may have made thoughtless and rash decisions in the past, but this wasn’t one of them. Most importantly, Ciel did not regret any single thing he had done with Sebastian. Every kiss, touch, and embrace was calculated, careful. But even so, Ciel could not deny that he was being improper, salacious, and scandalous.

Frustrated, Ciel rested his elbows against the surface of the desk, pressing his hands over his face and sighing. His thoughts were befuddled, and he couldn’t keep to one single idea. One moment his was furious with himself for being so disgraceful, and the next he was disappointed in himself for his actions against his family name, and then saddened by the idea of having to detach himself from Sebastian. Ciel groaned and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. He could feel his headache from the morning creeping back into his brain from the stress. At a loss for what to do, Ciel tried to think of something.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when there was a light knock on his door. Of course Sebastian would arrive when Ciel’s thoughts were so confused. “Come in,” Ciel called, leaning forward on his desk again. The butler entered smoothly, bringing with him a cart with tea and lunch.

“I have brought you an orange, avocado, and shrimp salad.” Sebastian greeted. He paused, noticing Ciel’s grim expression. “Is everything alright?” He placed the dish in front of the boy.

“Everything is fine.” Ciel replied flatly, not quite looking Sebastian in the face. The demon looked at him skeptically, eyes narrowing. Attempting to be nonchalant, Ciel took a few bites of his food.

Sebastian poured him a cup of tea, “Your mouth says one thing and your expression another.” He pressed casually. He slid the cup across the surface of the desk. Ciel was silent as he ate, processing his thoughts.

The earl could feel Sebastian’s heavy gaze on him, scrutinizing and trying to hear the words Ciel would not speak. It wasn’t until Ciel finished eating that he said something. “I am a disgrace to my family, Sebastian.” The demon raised an eyebrow. “I can’t end my engagement with Elizabeth. What I do with you is… shameful enough as it is.” Ciel stared down at his empty plate, poking the dish with his fork, “Ending the engagement would be going too far.” He hesitated before glancing up at Sebastian. He didn’t know what he expected, but to have his eyes meet the demon’s smile surprised him. “What?” He snapped, frustrated. Sebastian always had something to smile about.

Sebastian chucked, “Nothing, young master. I simply admire your morals. You know that I will never press you to do something against your best wishes.” The demon strode around the desk, leaning closer to the boy. “What is it you wish to do?”

Ciel sighed, glancing at Sebastian a moment. “My wishes and my obligations are different things.” When Sebastian said nothing, Ciel continued, “We shouldn’t be lovers… But I don’t want to not be lovers.”

“I am very good at keeping secrets.” Sebastian offered. Ciel rolled his eyes.

“Of course you are, demon.” The boy retorted angrily; he was so frustrated and all Sebastian was offering were slightly sarcastic replies. He turned slightly and looked Sebastian in the eyes. All at once, he was captivated again. Those intimidating eyes, deep and red, seemed to stare right into him, into every deep recess of his mind. Sebastian was like the moon, and he the tide. In that moment Ciel knew what he would do, all of the anger ran out of him. "A secret, then." He affirmed. Ciel felt foolish for even considering ending their relationship.

Sebastian smiled and nodded before straightening up once more and taking the dishes from Ciel. The boy drank his tea quickly, handing the cup to his butler when it was empty. He felt a little guilty, and he watched the demon with his exposed eye. He watched as Sebastian gracefully handled the dishes on the cart, examining every movement of the muscles underneath layers of clothes. Anyone would agree that Sebastian was handsome, breathtakingly so, and he was all Ciel’s. With a nod, Sebastian excused himself, taking the cart away. Instantly, the boy felt his absence eat at him.

\--

Hours later, Sebastian returned to the study to find Ciel dozed off at his desk. He was slumped over the top, one arm curled under his head, the other dangling toward the floor. Ciel had a piece of paper next to his head; the pen he was using had rolled onto the floor. Sebastian smoothly walked around the desk and placed a hand on Ciel's back. "You shouldn't sleep like this." He coaxed.

Ciel woke and sat up stiffly, blinking away some grogginess. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." He yawned, adjusting his eye patch back over his eye. He glanced down at the desk and frowned; he was sure he had been doing something before he slept but he couldn't remember. The blank page didn’t offer him anything, so he didn’t bother thinking on it any longer. Ciel looked back at Sebastian curiously, "Why are you in here?"

Sebastian shrugged with one shoulder, "I have finished handling my other duties, and nothing has been destroyed in the past hour. I thought I would come see you." He flashed a handsome smile.

The boy stretched in his chair and stood, "Walk with me to the garden? I have been stuffed up in this damned room all day long."

"Of course." Sebastian smiled and handed Ciel his walking stick. They walked through the vast manor side by side, walked out a back door, and found their way to Ciel's white rose garden. The earl reached to one of the plants, crudely snapping off a blossom. He looked at it as he sat on the bench, admiring the snowy white petals.

Ciel’s finger ran over a thorn, feeling its spine but not breaking his skin. “You always remove the thorns when you handle the roses.” He commented as the butler sat beside him.

“Many people see the thorns as unsightly.” Sebastian reasoned with him. Ciel still looked down at the flower he held between his thumb and forefinger. He glanced over at Sebastian’s lap, his large gloved hands resting on his thighs properly. Carefully, Ciel wrapped the fingers of his free hand around Sebastian’s, feeling a warmth spread through him as their fingers laced together.

Ciel was somewhat amazed at how one simple gesture could fill him to the brim with the feeling, admiring the way Sebastian’s thumb gently stroked his own. He sighed, almost sadly. He knew that their exchanges would only ever be in private, never to be known by anyone but them. To the outside world, they were earl and butler, but behind closed doors they were so much more.

“In _Romeo and Juliet_ ,” Ciel started, still looking at the flower in his grasp, “Juliet compares Romeo to a rose. She says that you could call a rose anything, and it would smell just as good. She meant that even though Romeo’s family hated hers, that it didn’t matter. They could still be lovers.” He looked up to see Sebastian nod thoughtfully. “So… I thought, following that logic, that who we are doesn’t matter. I mean we cannot be together openly, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be lovers at all.” Ciel rested his head against the demon’s shoulder, very slightly blushing. He wasn’t very skilled in talking about his feelings, in fact, he felt like he sounded foolish.

“Romeo and Juliet take their secret to the grave.” Sebastian reminded him.

Ciel leaned back and looked Sebastian in the eyes, a determined shine in his blue eye. “And I will do the same.” He gripped the demon’s hand tighter for added effect.

Sebastian’s lips pulled into his teasing, comforting, alluring smile, “That’s my little lord.” Ciel scowled at him, his lips pushing out in a pout. The demon leaned down and kissed him warmly, briefly. Ciel’s heart sprang to life in his chest, washing away all of his frustrations and concerns of the day. He closed his eye and leaned against Sebastian once more, sighing happily.

The two of them rested there in the garden for an unknown amount of time; the world may as well have stopped spinning. They parted when it was getting close to dinner, for Sebastian needed to prepare dinner. Reluctantly, Ciel let him go, kissing the demon one more time. He walked up the large stairs of his manor alone, deciding to go to his library.

The room was very large, and was lined with bookshelves, as well as having rows of shelves throughout it. Each shelf was stuffed with books, so many that Ciel had never even touched. The books were all in a specific order, always maintained by Sebastian. The butler's presence filled the room, from the dustless book spines to the occasional vase of white roses decorating an end table.

Ciel walked through a couple of rows before finding something to read. He decided to choose another Shakespeare classic, _Julius Ceaser_. He slumped down in a chair and read until Sebastian fetched him for dinner.

\--

After dinner was finished and cleaned up after, Sebastian and Ciel returned to the master bedroom to prepare for bed. The bath was drawn expertly, not too scalding nor cold. Sebastian took great care in bathing the boy, massaging his shoulders and scalp like always. The motions nearly lulled Ciel to sleep. Before he did nod off though, Sebastian helped him out of the tub and began to dry him off.

Sebastian paused at Ciel's abdomen, looking intently at his skin. "What?" Ciel questioned.

"Your stab wound is all healed." Sebastian told him, a finger grazing over the puffy pink scar. Sure enough, there was no scab, and it stopped hurting several days before. Ciel shrugged it off, and Sebastian continued to dry him off, rubbing the towel through the boy's hair gently. Once Ciel was completely dry, Sebastian dressed him in his night shirt.

The earl led the butler to the bedroom once more, sitting on the edge of the bed as he watched Sebastian change into his own night shirt. He admired all of the taut muscles that covered the demon's body and the fluidity of his motions. He also noticed that Sebastian always left the top two buttons of his night shirt undone, showing off the very top of his chest.

Sebastian approached Ciel and kissed him deeply, pushing against him. Ciel kissed him back, putting his arms around Sebastian's shoulders. One of the demon's hands was placed on the edge of the bed to hold himself up, and the other rested on Ciel's hip. The boy's body accepted the advances, breathing through his nose when he needed air. Sebastian smelled good even though he had not bathed, his body naturally kept itself clean and free of bad odors. Ciel felt Sebastian's warm tongue push at the space between his lips, and he reluctantly pulled away.

"Not tonight, Sebastian. I'm much too tired." Ciel told him, somewhat apologetically; it had been a long day, and the comfort of his bed and Sebastian's embrace was calling him.

"If you insist." Sebastian backed off, pecking Ciel softly on the cheek before he pulled out the covers. Ciel crawled under them and lay on his side, waiting for Sebastian's warm body to join him. When he did, Sebastian pulled Ciel's small body close to him, resting Ciel's head on his chest like the boy liked.

Ciel briefly leaned up a little and kissed Sebastian's lips again. He whispered softly, "I love you, until the day that I die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading and such :) This is another no-smut chapter, but I felt like some minor internal conflict was necessary.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later, near the end of October, Sebastian finally arranged a visit with the tailor. Ciel dreaded the woman barging into his house with her lewd attire, and her attempts to dress him in ridiculous clothes. She always had vibrant ideas of what the earl should wear, and each suggestion was met with a grim answer. She always lamented this. When the woman arrived at the manor, Sebastian greeted her at the door with a tight expression.

"Good morning, Miss Hopkins." He bowed, taking her coat as she flung it on him.

" _Oh_ yes hello Sebastian, so good to see you're still employed. Now, where is that _boy_? I _must_ see him! I'm sure he's gotten _even cuter_!" She gushed dramatically. Sebastian glared at the back of her head as she removed her hat.

The butler hung her items on a coat hanger, "The young master is waiting for you in the dressing room, like always." He told her shortly, bottling up his possessive instincts.

Nina Hopkins sighed at him, "Always _so_ proper, and _so_ boring Sebastian. Honesty, have a little life in you." She walked up the stairs and to the room, Sebastian steps behind her. She didn't bother knocking when she entered the room, eyes scanning the room for her favorite little boy. "Oh!" The tailor squealed, spotting Ciel on a sofa with a tea cup in his hand, " _There you are my lovely boy_!" She emphasized each word, approaching him.

Ciel wore a plain white button shirt and shorts, as he was prepared to undress anyway. "Hello Miss Nina Hopkins." He greeted, setting his tea cup aside on an end table next to him. The woman greedily pulled him up and into her arms, squeezing him tightly. "Hey!" Ciel shouted, trying to push her off, and failing.

Sebastian was instantly behind her, wearing a forced smile, "I would respectfully ask you to release my young master. He does not appreciate being jostled."

Nina turned and frowned at the butler, "Oh come now Mr. Stiff, don't be so jealous." She released the earl, and looked the boy up and down, "My, you have gotten a bit taller. I would say a good inch and a half." She patted his head and frowned, "Oh they grow up _so_ fast," she lamented. Ciel rolled his eye.

"I require new clothing so please, let's get on with it." The earl prompted her. Nina sighed and pushed Ciel onto a pedestal, putting him a few inches taller for easier measurements. She moved aside to allow Sebastian to undress the boy, watching him closely. Ciel’s eye followed Sebastian intently, and she dare say she detected a blush under the Earl's skin.  The rest of the appointment, she was somewhat subdued. Still a bit flamboyant, but the tailor was more reserved than Ciel had ever seen her. Even so, Ciel's eye was always fixed on Sebastian, who stood a few feet to the side, silently monitoring the appointment.

When it was time to leave, Nina gave Ciel one last crushing hug before she was escorted out of the room by Sebastian. The butler took her to the door, where he helped her with her coat and hat. She looked at him sternly, but with a devilish smirk on her lips, "You may think _I_ am inappropriate, but it seems _you_ have your own bawdy ways with the boy."

Sebastian only gave her a polite smile, "Your business is yours, and mine is my own. I bid you a good day and safe travels, Miss Hopkins." She rolled her eyes at him and left to her carriage, the doors closing behind her. After listening to her carriage drive away, Sebastian returned to the dressing room where his master waited for him. Ciel smiled when the demon entered, happy to see that his tailor was gone. "It seems she did not appreciate the way you look at me." Sebastian told him with teasing lips.

Ciel frowned at him, "I wasn't looking at you." He crossed his arms over his chest, stubborn as always. Even love could not change that aspect of him.

The demon's grin pulled wider, exposing perfect ivory teeth, "I assure you, you were." He stepped closer to his master and swept the boy's small body into his arms. Ciel made a small noise of protest, but nothing more.

The boy grinned back at Sebastian mischievously, "Jealousy looks good on you, Sebastian." He draped one of his arms over the demon's shoulders and moved his face close to Sebastian's.

Sebastian frowned at his lover, "I was not jealous. I simply don't appreciate others touching you so freely."  His gloved hands tightened on Ciel's thigh and side.

"Mmmmhm, but not jealous. Of course." Ciel's lips pursed teasingly, and he kissed Sebastian's cheek. "It's charming, Sebastian."

"I'm sure it is, _Ciel_." Sebastian replied with a smirk, starting to walk out of the room.

When the butler opened the door and stepped out with Ciel in his arms, the boy protested, "Put me down, Sebastian! One of the others will see us." He tried to push away from the demon's body, but Sebastian hardened his grip and would not budge.

"Do not fret," Sebastian purred, "They are all preoccupied with chores downstairs." In fact, Mey-Rin was washing clothes, and Finny and Baldroy were working on installing new kitchenware. Ciel eyed him suspiciously, but stopped struggling. Sebastian walked fluidly down the halls, "Your new attire will most likely be delivered tomorrow. Miss Hopkins works very quickly." He told the boy, who nodded in response.

Ciel did not particularly care when the packages would arrive. "Whatever," he remarked blandly. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"You need to be dressed in more befitting clothing, my lord. I must go into town and fetch supplies, and I was going to ask you to accompany me." Sebastian paused, stopping at the earl's bedroom door.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "If you want me to, then I will humor you." With a nod, Sebastian opened the door, bringing them into their familiar, safe place. No one ever entered the earl's bedroom unless exceedingly necessary. Gracefully, Sebastian set Ciel down on his bed and left him to gather an outfit. With the clothes he chose, the butler also drew out the boy's coat as the weather had begun to turn to winter.

When Sebastian returned to the bed, Ciel looked up at him with a light smile. He raised his arms and beckoned Sebastian to him, and the demon instantly complied. Sebastian knelt on the floor between Ciel's knees, hands resting on his thin, bony hips. Ciel, in turn, put his hands on either side of Sebastian's face, thumbs caressing the apple of his cheeks. When Sebastian kneeled before him like this, Ciel's face was a few inches above his. The earl enjoyed the feeling of dominance it gave him.

Sebastian moved his hands for a moment and slipped Ciel's eye patch off. The eye fluttered open, and Ciel blinked a few times to clear it. "I enjoy looking into both of your eyes." Sebastian told him warmly. Ciel rolled his eyes and leaned down, brushing their noses together. He looked into the demon's eyes, so deep red and intense. And so different of his own.

After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, Ciel leaned down more and kissed his lover, his lips pushing into Sebastian's slowly but deeply, fingers teasing at black locks of hair. Sebastian's lips pushed back equally deep, his hold on Ciel's hips tightening ever so slightly.  Ciel's tongue eagerly lapped at Sebastian's lips, which yielded to him in an instant. The earl's small tongue slipped around Sebastian's, clutching his face closer. A few moments later, the demon's hot lips left Ciel's and moved to the thin neck, tongue dragging deliciously over the tender flesh.

In the few days before the tailer's arrival, Sebastian had been careful to not decorate the boy with any love bites. But now, there was no need to hold back. With little warning, the demon sank his teeth into Ciel's neck, and the boy cried out, the sound a mixture of pain and guilty pleasure. Sebastian groaned when he tasted blood, Ciel's sweet perfect blood. The taste alone would have been enough to throw Sebastian over the edge into a demonic frenzy, but the butler had much more self-control than that.

Ciel could feel Sebastian push him back onto the bed, and allowed his body to be moved, distracted by the torturous lips sucking and lapping at his neck; Ciel no doubt had at the very least four new bruises by then. Ciel's lips were once more captured by Sebastian's, and he moaned into the kiss happily. With extreme articulation, the butler opened Ciel's shirt, showing the boy's chest and stomach.

Pulling away from Sebastian's lips, Ciel smirked devilishly. He pushed against the demon's chest, rolling over on top of the man. His thin legs straddled Sebastian's waist, and he pulled on the butler's tie to bring him close. Their lips crashed together again and again. Ciel leaned back and slowly began to unfasten Sebastian's clothes, his hands moving teasingly slow. He smirked at the demon as he unbuttoned his vest and then his shirt; Ciel had gotten better at undressing Sebastian, since he had more practice than he would ever admit.

The boy leaned back and allowed Sebastian to shrug the clothes off of his arms and drop them on the floor beside the bed, and Ciel did the same with his shirt. Aggressively, the boy's small hands pushed Sebastian back down, and kissed him warmly. He moved to kiss Sebastian's neck and felt the muscles move beneath his lips as the demon chuckled lightly.

"You are quite eager." Sebastian teased him, and Ciel glanced up at him briefly.

"It's been a few days." Ciel reasoned mildly, before kissing Sebastian once more, "Jerk." He mumbled against the warm neck. Sebastian chuckled once more as he stroked the boy's back. Ciel's tongue was warm against his skin, and he moved with more certainty than the times before. Each rendezvous was more experience for him, and every time he was more confident. That is, until Sebastian would suggest something new.

The earl's mouth dragged over the demon's firm stomach, halting nervously at the waist of his pants. Sebastian had done this to him a few times, but Ciel had yet shown him any reciprocation. He was nervous about the act, anxious that he would be terrible at it. Carefully, Ciel unbuttoned the trousers, pulling them off of Sebastian's hips. The butler helped and took off the boy's shorts a moment after his pants were dropped on the floor.

Ciel sucked in a breath and scooted back, putting himself eye level with Sebastian's erection. It was large, engorged, and leaned a little to the left. Ciel pressed a few kisses on Sebastian's inner thighs before he put his hand around the other's cock. He gave it a few tentative strokes before he leaned in and licked the soft head slowly. Sebastian groaned quietly, and one of his hands ran through the boy's dark locks of hair.

Taking the reaction as encouragement, Ciel continued by swirling his tongue around the tip, his hand still pumping. He tried to see how much of Sebastian's length he could manage in his mouth, and was a little embarrassed when he gagged after a small amount. He sheepishly pulled back and glanced at Sebastian, but it seemed the demon hadn't really noticed. Ciel continued. His tongue ran up the underside of Sebastian's prick, enjoying the sigh that fell from his lips. The earl closed his mouth around the erection and sucked a little, experimenting.

"Let's try something." Sebastian said suddenly. Ciel looked up him curiously and leaned back, wiping his mouth free of a thread of saliva that connected his lips to the other's cock.

"What?" He questioned. The demon answered Ciel by grabbing his hips and pulling him upward to where he was sitting on Sebastian's chest, facing away from him. "Sebastian, what-"

"Now just continue what you were doing." Sebastian pressed, his warm hands resting on Ciel's thighs. A bit confused, Ciel did just that. He leaned over to where his mouth was right over Sebastian's erection. It took him a minute to adjust to the backwards angle, but got the hang of it fast enough. Ciel tried to not think about the view Sebastian had, but he was very sure the demon was staring right at his ass.

"It's rude to stare." Ciel murmured, his lips brushing over the head of Sebastian's dick.

Sebastian gently smacked one of Ciel's butt cheeks. "It's also rude to talk with your mouth full." He teased devilishly. Ciel shot him a glare, but continued anyway. He licked into the slit and all around, starting to taste traces of Sebastian's semen. The demon's moans and sighs propelled him, egging him on.

Then, Ciel felt something warm and wet glide over his hole. "S- Sebastian!" He gasped, whipping his head around to look at his lover, wide eyed. The butler only smiled before going in for another lick. The feeling made Ciel moan, and he turned back to Sebastian's cock. He found it significantly harder to concentrate, though, as Sebastian continued to touch him. The demon's tongue scandalously licked him in the most embarrassing place, and one of his hands moved to stroke the boy's member.

Ciel moaned with his lips around the head of Sebastian's cock, his knees weakening. The feeling of both Sebastian's tongue and hand was starting to overwhelm Ciel, his breaths starting to turn ragged. "Sebastian," he moaned, his head dropping onto the demon's hip, his small hand still fluidly stroking the hot erection; Sebastian's free hand was resting on the boy's thigh. Ciel hoped he was making Sebastian feel as good as he did as he moved his lips once more around the demon's cock. Trying his best to relax his throat, Ciel took more of it into his mouth, sucking as he pulled out. The whole time, he could feel Sebastian's tongue licking and probing him, a weird and all together wonderful feeling, he decided.

Finding that he was getting close to the end, Ciel quickened his pace. His hand moved a little faster and he moved his tongue all over Sebastian's length. He moaned quietly, the sound muffled by the organ in his mouth. Without warning, Sebastian pushed a finger into Ciel and the boy gasped as he immediately brushed his prostate. His legs twitched, and he stopped moving as Sebastian drove him over the edge. He gasped again and moaned, shaking as he spilled his seed onto the demon's chest. Ciel breathed heavily for a few moments before returning to his senses and finishing Sebastian off.

It didn't take much more for Sebastian to come; Ciel's pink lips were closed around his length and his tongue swirled around the bottom of the head, where it was most sensitive. Sebastian's grip on his thigh tightened suddenly and he groaned the boy's name, hips bucking as he came. Ciel, having never done this, wasn't prepared for the hot semen in his mouth. He coughed a little as he pulled away, Sebastian's cum dripping on his chin. Underneath him, he could feel Sebastian's heavy breaths as he came down from the high. Ciel rolled off of his lover and wiped his chin, blushing furiously. His legs were a little wobbly as he turned around to lay by Sebastian, wiping his hand on the sheet. The taste in his mouth was strange, not bad, but not particularly good either. He glanced up at Sebastian; the demon's eyes were closed, and his lips were pulled into a smile.

After a few minutes of lying there together, Sebastian sat up and looked at his watch, which had been lying on the nightstand. "It seems I will have to adjust plans, due to time." Ciel raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "I have failed in dressing you in a timely manner, so now I should prepare lunch before we leave." Ciel rolled his eyes and sat up as well, kissing Sebastian's cheek as the butler got off the bed. He watched as he always did as Sebastian wiped off his chest and dressed himself. Sebastian always looked so sharp.

Sebastian then dressed his master, having to hide the boy's neck with a high-collared shirt. He pulled stockings over Ciel's feet and legs, followed by shorts and his blazer. Then, Sebastian tied an eye patch around his head, covering Ciel's marked eye, hiding the brand that only Sebastian could see. The lovers shared a few more kisses before leaving the earl's bedroom, Sebastian walking behind the boy.

Ciel went to the parlor to wait for his lunch, and Sebastian excused himself to go prepare it. Ciel sprawled out on a chair in the room, leaning his back on one arm and hanging his stocking-covered legs over the other. He watched the world outside of a window blankly, bored. The trees were all shades of red and orange and brown, leaves dusted all over the ground. He thought of Sebastian, as he always did when he was alone. He thought it strange, how loving someone else could fill a person with such happiness and feelings. Love was truly a dangerous thing.

However, love was not the only dangerous thing.

In an instant, the room went dark. Before Ciel could even call out, unfamiliar hands grabbed him all over. A rag was pressed in his face, a harsh scent attacking his senses. He felt woozy, and then everything was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuunnnnnn...
> 
> ;) 
> 
> I'm updating a little early to celebrate 60 kudos! (And almost 1,000 hits!) I'm so overjoyed that so many of you have read and enjoyed this story. This is the first time I've ever been able to keep up a story for so long. I have only ever been successful with complete PWP one shots, so this is a big personal win for me. I'm happy that you all leave me such nice and encouraging comments. It makes me little grinch heart grow three times its size :')
> 
> Anyways. Enough blabber from me. Enjoy this mysterious cliff-hanging chapter! The next one should be up by the end of the weekend. So keep an eye out! ;)
> 
> (Just a warning for next chapter: there will be some graphic abuse. I will include more specific warnings in notes before the chapter when I update it.)
> 
> xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kinda dark/graphic. But it was difficult for me to write, so it might not be as bad as I perceive it to be. So just a warning for those who may want to avoid reading this type of stuff.

"How nice it is to have the earl of Phantomhive in my presence." A female voice resonated. Ciel's brain was struggling to regain full consciousness as he tried to recognize the voice. Heels clacked on the floor, approaching him. He was faintly aware that he was somehow upright, and his hands tingled. "You'll wake up more in a minute." The voice cooed. Ciel's mind swam in a murky haze. He thought he felt a light hand on his shoulder, but he didn't know. He couldn't even tell if his eyes were open.

Ciel felt mildly sick as he tried to force himself awake. He shook his head, which only made a pain vibrate through his skull. A few more minutes passed, and his sight began to clear. Ciel could identify a woman's figure in front of him and faintly recognized her. He tried to ask who she was, but found he couldn't as he was gagged.

"I'm hurt you don't recognize me, Ciel." The woman laughed and grabbed the boy's chin, her fingertips pushing harshly into his skin.  Ciel's eye cleared a bit more and was able to see her face, and he gasped. The woman, who he now recognized as Pricilla Alexander, laughed again. "Surprised to see me? Well you see the Scotland Yard is so easily bribed, so here I am. And since I cannot sell you, I figure I could keep you for myself."

More conscious now, Ciel's eye flickered around the room, trying to understand where he was. The room was fairly dark, but it was definitely a room in her manor. The decor was her signature olive green hue, and there was minimal furniture. Furthermore, Ciel looked up and saw his arms, raised over his head, were connected to the ceiling by chains. His ankles were in a similar situation, chained to where he had to stand with his legs spread about two feet apart. Then, Ciel realized he was naked. Well, naked save for his eye patch and the gag Pricilla had tied around his face. He struggled against the restraints for a second, panic bubbling inside of him.

"Of course," Pricilla began, "you aren't as perfect as I had hoped." Her cold fingers stroked Ciel's neck, brushing over the bruises Sebastian had left just minutes before Ciel had been taken. "I'm so hurt that someone else got to you before I did." The woman pouted at him, her nails dragging down his chest. "So who was it?" She asked even though Ciel could not answer. He was breathing heavily, and he thought he might be in danger of fainting. But he willed himself to be calm, to control his body even though he was afraid. Ciel's pride came back to him, shaking his head. His mind begged for Sebastian to come save him, but it was futile. He knew Sebastian couldn't hear his thoughts.

Pricilla paced around Ciel's helpless body, dragging her fingertip all around his skin. "So, was it your little blonde fiancée? I mean, certainly not, she is much too innocent. Hmmmmmm..." She drummed her fingers on Ciel's shoulder. "It must be an adult, by the size of this mark." A finger traced the bite on his neck, over the lines Sebastian's teeth made. Ciel's uncovered eye glared at her flatly, masking some of his unease. She huffed, grabbing his face again. "Who could it possibly be..." Her full lips spread into a smile.

The woman moved away from Ciel, stepping back to look at him. Her green eyes swept over his figure up and down, as if she was admiring his naked body. Her gaze made Ciel's stomach turn. "Was it... The butler?" She accused, hands resting on her wide hips. Ciel's body tensed, and he held his breath. "What was his name? Sebastian?" Pricilla sneered. Ciel shook his head the best he could, but the woman didn't believe him. "It is! What an absolute shame! To think someone so low..." She walked toward Ciel again, clutching his throat, "To think that someone so low got you before I did." Ciel's glare was unwavering; he knew she wouldn't kill him.

"Not that I blame him of course." Pricilla said lowly. "You are absolutely delectable." She whispered in the boy's ear, making him shudder. Her advances pounded alarms in his mind and every neuron in his brain was screaming at him to flee. However, his only options to move were to move his legs farther apart, and the last thing Ciel wanted to do was appear as if he were inviting the woman in. He swallowed against the gag in his mouth. It was a harness around his head that fixed a ball in his mouth, allowing only certain sounds to be made.

Ciel wished his eye patch were off. At least then Sebastian could find him faster. Though, Pricilla didn't seem to mind the patch; she basically ignored it was even there. Ciel glared up at her again. Pricilla's green eyes were dark and treacherous, and her light brown hair swept over one shoulder. Her dress was low cut in the front, exposing the top of her pushed-up breasts. The corset of the dress was drawn tight, giving her an extreme figure. The skirt of her dress was simple, only one layer of green fabric. Pricilla Alexander was an attractive woman, but that brought Ciel no comfort.

The woman's hands ran down Ciel's chest, and his muscles locked up beneath her touch. He desperately tried to keep his composure while she explored his body. Pricilla's hands were nothing like Sebastian's; they were cold, thin, and delicate. It repulsed Ciel. The boy's hands clenched into fits, pulling a little at the chains. "Oh Ciel you are so cute, and your body is so supple and young." Pricilla murmured to him. She kissed his cheek and jaw, "Too bad I have to keep you quiet. I would love to taste your lips, but I guess that's for another time." She grinned maliciously. Those lips felt like bullets to Ciel's skin as Pricilla kissed his neck and chest. He was disgusted, and he felt like he was being tainted.

Suddenly, Ciel panicked. Would Sebastian still want him after someone else had been all over him? The thought of Sebastian turning away from him made him upset, but even moreso because he could not show it. The only thing Ciel could do was look at the woman like he hated her, and he did. All he had to do was endure this until Sebastian arrived. Ciel was unsure of how long he was unconscious, but it was time enough for Sebastian to notice he had been taken.

Silently, Ciel suffered as Pricilla moved her hands lower, pawing at his stomach and hips, murmuring about how beautiful he was. She was leaning into him, a hand dragging up his thigh to rest on his hip. Ciel dreaded what she was so obviously going to do to him, distraught that there was nothing he could do. Ciel was completely helpless against this woman. Here she was, defiling him, and he could do nothing to stop her.

Pricilla's hands were not wavering; she groped at his rear and his length. Ciel closed his eyes tightly and imagined Sebastian slitting her throat for comfort. She even dared to put her mouth on him, licking his member in a way that made him feel like vomiting. Ciel pictured more blood, enough blood to stain the whole room red.

Soon, the woman because irritated that the boy wasn't getting erect. "Come on now little Ciel, do I not arouse you?" She asked in her slick voice. Ciel shook his head. Pricilla gasped and slapped him, "Don't be rude. Rude boys do not get treated so nicely." She threatened. She walked around him and knelt so she was eye level with his rear. "For example." The woman's voice was thick with lewd malice as she greedily pushed Ciel's butt cheeks apart. Without any sort of warning or lubrication, she forced two of her fingers in. Gasping, Ciel did his best to reject them, squirming. His mind span. He faintly noticed that her nails irritated him, but they hardly mattered with the burning sensation. She removed her fingers, "Rudeness will earn you something like that." Ciel nodded, and he noticed he was drooling. His mouth had been open so long, the saliva began to spill out, down his chin. Embarrassing.

Ciel listened with his eye shut as she picked up something off of a table behind him. In a second, a searing pain exploded over his back with the sound of a crack. He cried out the best he could, gasping as she whipped him again. Ciel forgot about the drooling as she assaulted his back and butt. The hits stung immensely, and Ciel wondered if he were bleeding at all. Finally, Pricilla stopped and walked around in front of him again. He wearily glanced at her, proudly holding the whip in her hand. He closed his eyes and tried to picture her drowning in her own blood, but now all he could picture was his own blood.

Thankfully, she put down the whip. However, this was no comfort for the boy. Swiftly, Pricilla undressed herself, showing off her naked body to him. She was the first naked woman Ciel saw with his own eye, and he honestly hoped it would be the last. She was touching herself, saying things about the boy that he didn't hear. He blocked out her voice the best he could, his thoughts yelling and screaming to distract him. He closed his eyes tightly.

It was when Ciel felt a hand around his length pushing him into something slick that his eyes shot open. Pricilla was bent over in front of him, pushing his length inside of her vagina, even though he wasn’t erect. Ciel made as loud of noises as he could, protesting the best he could manage, but it was for naught. She had her way with him, and Ciel was sure he was going to be sick. Somehow he felt like crying, and he felt himself melt back into the small child he used to be: broken, damaged, violated, and tainted.

After what felt like forever, Pricilla finished and dressed herself again, leaving the room. While she was gone, Ciel tried to call out for Sebastian. No matter how hard he tried, the syllables came out slaughtered until he finally gave up, a tear rolling off of his cheek as he slumped his head. His arms were numb and his back throbbed, but the worst pain of all was the violation. The worst pain came when he thought of Sebastian finding him like this, abused and completely taken advantage of. A sob gurgled in his throat.

Ciel was unsure of how long he was alone, but eventually Pricilla returned. Her shoes clacked on the tile floor and every inch closer she came to him, Ciel grew more and more uneasy. “Oh my,” She sighed, stopping in front of him, wiping a tear from his face, “There is absolutely no need for this my little dear.” Ciel jerked away from her hand, breathing heavily through his nose. Pricilla made a disapproving sound, “Are you going to be rude again?” She asked, as if warning the boy. He shook his head violently, trying to make her stop. _Where is Sebastian!?_ He screamed in his mind as he watched her pick up the whip.

The woman beat Ciel with the whip several times on his chest and legs. He cried out every time the leather snapped into his skin, his resolve long broken. Pricilla continued until his skin split in several places, blood starting to trickle down his body. Ciel’s breaths came in and out heavy and uneven, and he was worried he would hyperventilate.

Pricilla put down the whip once more, “I’m not exactly sure how much more I want from you.” She mused, pacing back and forth. Ciel looked at her desperately, hoping she would take pity on him, though it was unlikely. He felt mildly faint, as if he was about to succumb to unconsciousness.

Then, there was a crash in the hall, the sound of glass shattering against the floor. Ciel’s heart raced, hoping with every fiber of his being that is was Sebastian. He closed his eye. _Please, please, please be Sebastian,_ he begged in his mind. Pricilla frowned and turned back to the door, opening it and looking out to see the intruder. A second after the door was open, something blew right past her, into the room. “What,” The woman started, gasping when she saw him.

Sebastian stood in front of Ciel, whose eye was still closed so tight. In a flash, Sebastian ripped off the eye patch and gag. Coughing, Ciel’s eyes widened, and he felt his heart nearly stop. “Sebastian! S-Sebastian, Sebastian,” He cried, overjoyed to see the demon. Sebastian’s expression was ferocious, and his eyes were glowing red. His breaths were deep, attempting to restrain himself. “Sebastian, Sebastian please, kill her.” Ciel begged pathetically.

“Yes my lord.” Sebastian bowed. Stiffly, the demon turned to the woman who was cowering against the wall. He did not hesitate, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off of the floor. She struggled until Sebastian snapped her neck, dropping her on the floor carelessly. He took off his gloves and instantly returned to Ciel’s body, freeing the boy’s thin limbs from the chains. Instantly, Ciel collapsed onto the floor, crying. Sebastian knelt beside him, “Ciel? What happened?”

Ciel’s mouth moved wordlessly, unsure of what to say or if he could even say it. “She… She…” He sobbed as Sebastian covered him with his tail coat, “She made me… Have sex with her…” He whispered, his hands covering his face in shame. Sebastian’s body went rigid.

“I will take you home.” Sebastian replied, taking Ciel into his arms. The boy instinctively resisted it, as tense as a rock the whole time. When the two arrived at the manor, Sebastian ordered the other four servants out. He took Ciel to his bedroom and set him on the bed. Ciel was shaking and his gaze was vacant, clutching the coat around him. Sebastian knelt in front of him, “Ciel… Ciel, you are safe now.”

The boy blubbered, “I- I’m sorry, Sebastian, I- She- I couldn’t stop her. I…” Sebastian held out a hand for one of Ciel’s. Reluctantly, the boy took it. With his other hand he wiped his face, smearing the tears off. “I tried so hard to call you but she… She didn’t take off my eye patch and she- the gag and…” Ciel’s breaths were erratic.

“Shh…” Sebastian tried to soothe him, “It’s all right. She is dead. You saw her die. I’m here for you now. I apologize that it took me so long to find you. I didn’t know where to begin searching.” Ciel glanced up at Sebastian’s face, seeing that handsome face so full of concern. Sebastian’s eyebrows were pulled together and his lips were pressed in a tight frown.

Ciel reached up to touch Sebastian’s face, but froze just before his fingertips touched his cheek. He can’t touch Sebastian, not like this, he told himself. He took his hand away from Sebastian’s too, “I- I’m dirty… Sebastian I can’t- I can’t touch you I’m- _tainted_.” He sobbed on the last word.

Sebastian’s eyes widened slightly, “This is not your fault. You are not tainted, Ciel.” He took Ciel’s hand again, “What she did to you is unforgivable but it says nothing of your character or your worth. You are still as valuable to me as you were hours ago, if not more.” He tried.

Ciel shook his head but was subdued, “I… I… I’m in pain, Sebastian.” He sighed, weak. His body ached from the whippings, and he knew he needed some bandages. He needed to be soothed, coddled, and cared for, but he didn’t feel worthy of it. “I feel like literal vile garbage.” Ciel admitted quietly. Sebastian sighed.

“You’re not.” Sebastian told the boy sternly. “Please, allow me to treat your injuries.” Ciel nodded warily, reluctantly allowing Sebastian to remove the coat from his shoulders. Sebastian was gone for a few seconds as he retrieved ointment and bandages, quickly cleaning off and covering the wounds. The welts were still puffy and red. Ciel’s body tensed up every time Sebastian touched him, and Sebastian sighed again. He helped Ciel into a nightshirt and then propped him up in his bed against some pillows. “Ciel, what can I do to make you more comfortable?” He asked, desperately wanting to help the boy.

Eyes full of pain, Ciel looked over at his lover, “I don’t know…” He curled up, his knees pulling to his chest.

“Would you like some warm milk and honey?” Sebastian tried, remembering that the drink had calmed the boy in the past.

Ciel’s body perked up a bit, “Yes… That would be nice.” He murmured as he closed up once more. “Don’t be gone long?” He asked, a scared look on his face. Sebastian reassured him warmly and left, returning less than a minute later. Ciel took the cup from him and drank it eagerly, the warmth spreading through him. “Sebastian…” He murmured as he set the empty cup on the night stand. The demon was closing the curtains of his room and lighting some candles, bringing light to the area.

Gingerly, Ciel slid out of his bed and approached Sebastian, tentatively putting his arms around Sebastian’s waist, leaning his head against the butler’s strong back. His small fingers clutched the front of Sebastian’s vest tightly, as if he were keeping the demon from escaping his grasp. Ciel felt the sadness welling up inside of him again, and his eyes filled with tears as Sebastian turned around and loosely wrapped his arms around Ciel’s shoulders. One of Sebastian's large hands stroked the top of Ciel's head gently, holding him close. "You are safe now." He reminded the boy.

"Thank you." Ciel whispered against the demon's chest. The closeness of Sebastian both comforted and saddened him; it was a comfort to feel protected, but he could not shake what had been done to him. He felt vile, as if he had been branded with a new symbol. The lovers embraced for some time, until Ciel finally let go and returned to his bed. He glanced at the clock and saw it was well past midnight, and his exhaustion rolled over him when he lay against his pillow.

Sebastian started to undress for bed, but then stopped. "Where would you like me to stay tonight?" He asked the boy.

Ciel thought for a moment before he hesitantly scooted over in his bed and patted the space next to him, "Here, please." He needed Sebastian close to him. The demon nodded with a smile and then changed into night clothes, this time choosing to wear sleep pants as well. He assumed nakedness would trigger the boy. Sebastian crawled under the sheets next to him, simply lying beside him and making no move to touch him. Ciel worried over it for a second, but then realized Sebastian was only trying to give him the space he needed.

Carefully, Ciel moved closer to Sebastian and took his hand, their fingers interlocking together. Sebastian leaned over slightly and kissed Ciel on the forehead briefly. "Sleep now," he told him softly. The boy nodded weakly, closing his eyes, and slowly drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading <3 I appreciate so much all of the kudos/comments/hits!
> 
> xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

That night, Ciel slept heavily due to exhaustion, and he did not dream. The whole day though, he sat in his bed, staring off into space. Sebastian sat beside him, waiting for a word to fall from Ciel’s lips. The boy didn’t say much at all, and it began to wear at Sebastian’s nerve. “I don’t suppose you wish to speak about what happened?” He asked gently, carefully monitoring the boy’s reaction.

Ciel shook his head minutely, “I… I don’t know if I can.” He whispered. The images flashed through his mind, reminding him vividly of exactly what happened.

Sebastian frowned slightly, “If you don’t tell me anything, I can’t begin to help you move past it.” The demon extended a hand toward the boy, his open palm facing up. Ciel took it in his own after a moment of hesitation.

The boy closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, “I woke up in that room. She… She touched me, and she knew about _us_ and it made her angry I guess.” Ciel took another deep breath, his knuckles turning white from clutching Sebastian’s hand so tight. “Then she was naked, and then she… She made me… You know.” He closed his eyes, tensing from the memory. Pricilla Alexander’s voice resonated through his mind. “Sebastian, I… The whole time I was so worried that… That you would find me like that a-and be disgusted with me…” His eyes were wet again.

“I would never cast you away for something like that.” Sebastian told him sternly. “It doesn’t make me love you any less.” He added, softer. A tear rolled off of Ciel’s cheek, and he wiped his cheek, nodding.

“Thank you.” Ciel whispered. He looked up at Sebastian and his heart pounded in his chest. Of course Sebastian would still love him; it was foolish to assume that he wouldn’t. He turned and put his arms around the demon, clutching him tightly. Ciel buried his face in Sebastian’s warm neck, relishing in the feeling of warmth. Sebastian was always there for him, and nothing would change that.

Later, Ciel was able to stomach lunch and dinner, but when Sebastian told him he needed to bathe, he was uneasy. He hadn’t been naked since he arrived back at the manor, and the idea of having to expose himself terrified him. “You are safe,” Sebastian reminded the boy, noticing his resistance to the bath. Ciel nodded tightly, sliding off of his bed. He allowed Sebastian to lead him to the wash room, his heart beat loud in his own ears. “Ciel?” Sebastian knelt in front of the boy, holding his hands. Ciel looked at him, breathing heavily.

“S-sorry. I…” Ciel sighed, “I’m just… Scared.”

Sebastian sighed as well, “You have no reason to be. You can trust me. Even if I were to do something, you can order me to stop.” Sebastian reached up with one hand, tapping a fingertip to the cheek below Ciel’s marked eye. The boy blinked, having forgotten about his power over Sebastian. He nodded, and allowed his butler to remove his night shirt and bandages, and help him into the tub. Sebastian washed him quickly, but stopped to take time to massage Ciel’s shoulders and scalp. The gentleness of the demon’s touch soothed the boy, pushing the images of the woman out of his mind. In fact, Ciel had nearly forgotten her for the first time since the incident by the time Sebastian was done. For the first time since it happened, Ciel thought he could get past it.

That is, until the nightmare. In his sleep, Ciel saw the woman, Pricilla, moving around him, touching him, talking to him. She was telling him how he was worthless, dirty, vile. He screamed in protest, sobbing that he wasn't all of those terrible things. Ciel wept and it infuriated the woman. She beat him, raped him, and Ciel sobbed the whole time. It was almost like he would never stop producing tears, and the room filled with his blood and tears, the fluid mixing together. When the blood-tear mixture flooded his nose and throat, Ciel jolted awake.

Gasping, Ciel looked around wildly, panicking. Sebastian had sat up, having been lying beside the boy. The demon reached to touch Ciel, but the boy jerked away from him, nearly falling out of the bed, "Don't touch me, don't touch me." He repeated several times, breaths coming in and out rapidly. His skin crawled, and he felt like he may as well be covered in a layer of dirt.

Sebastian tried again, "Ciel, calm down. It was just a nightmare." Ciel looked at him, his eyes wide. He slowly began to return to reality, being pulled back in by Sebastian's worried face and words. Ciel's breaths slowed down, he relaxed, and then allowed himself to fall into Sebastian's arms. He wasn't sure when the tears had fallen from his eyes, but Sebastian wiped his cheeks dry, holding the boy close.

"I'm sorry," Ciel whispered.

Sighing, Sebastian replied, "There's no need for you to apologize. This is not your fault." Ciel nodded against the demon's chest. He looked up at his lover, and once again felt the comfort wash over him. Sniffing, Ciel leaned up and kissed Sebastian's lips; he was nervous and a bit uneasy, but he felt like he needed to kiss Sebastian. Kissing him felt like the only remedy for the pain that kept assaulting his heart and mind. For that brief moment, Ciel's hypothesis was true. When he felt Sebastian's warm lips push back against his, his heart pounded happily, revived. He kissed Sebastian again and again, somewhat desperate to wipe away the feeling of Pricilla on his skin and memories. Sebastian let Ciel take control, in hopes to not scare him back into himself. Ciel's arms held the demon's body tightly, and when he finally stopped kissing him, he leaned back slightly, still clinging.

Ciel's face was somewhat flushed, a good sign since he had been sickly pale since Sebastian rescued him. Sebastian smiled at him, and it made the boy's stomach flip, in a positive way for once; Ciel smiled back.

With the lightest chuckle, Sebastian stroked Ciel's hair a few times, "You are much more resilient than you think. The worst things happen to you, but you don't let them kill you." The demon told his lover.

"I have too much pride to let them win." Ciel replied, though he wasn't sure if he was telling Sebastian this, or himself. He needed to be reminded of his pride. Ciel was like a tea cup filled all the way to the brim, but with pride instead of tea. In a way, Ciel was comforted. He needn't worry about seeking revenge against Pricilla Alexander, because she was already dead, and he had watched her die by Sebastian's hand.

The couple sat there for several minutes, Ciel's head resting against Sebastian's shoulder. Even though it was the middle of the night, Ciel had not gotten sleepy again. His mind was a confused mix of emotions, panic and fear, but also love and happiness. "Would warm milk help you sleep?" Sebastian asked, knowing the boy would agree.

Ciel hesitated, "Yes, but... Can I go with you?" He asked shyly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Of course." He smiled and then helped the boy out of the bed. He brought out Ciel's slippers, and lit a lantern. They walked down the halls, Ciel's hand clutched tightly around Sebastian's, the darkness unnerving him. Ciel felt the need to continuously glance over his shoulder, expecting to be seized any moment. Holding on to Sebastian, though, kept him grounded. He kept reminding himself that he could not be taken if he was touching Sebastian.

They turned a few corners and walked down the stairs, and then the couple was in the lower floors of the manor. Ciel had only been down there a few times, so the area was still somewhat unfamiliar to him. When they reached the kitchen, Sebastian lifted Ciel up and sat him on the counter. The boy frowned at him, feeling a bit childish, but Sebastian still smiled at him away. He rolled his eyes.

Ciel watched Sebastian pour some milk into a pot and heat it on the stove, pouring some honey into it after a minute. Ciel crossed his ankles, and one of his slippers fell off. He didn't mind it, and continued to watch Sebastian. The demon stirred the milk and then poured it into a cup, handing it to Ciel after it cooled briefly. "For you." He bid with a smile. Ciel smiled back at him shyly and took it, drinking it slowly. It warmed him from the inside, putting him at ease. When he finished the cup of milk, he set it beside him on the counter.

Slowly, Ciel raised his arms toward Sebastian. The demon moved in close, wrapping his arms around Ciel's small body. Sebastian was warm, and the boy sank into his embrace. In all of their time together, Sebastian was always good to him. Sometimes sarcastic and teasing, but Ciel loved it. He thought for a moment, coming across a peculiar idea.

 _Have I always loved Sebastian?_ Ciel thought absently. It made sense. Ciel just couldn’t see it himself; his walls were built up too high. He felt like he and Sebastian were always meant to be lovers, thrust together by the powers of fate, a predetermined destiny. Ciel was burrowed so deep in his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed Sebastian lift him into his arms until he was resting against the demon's chest. He felt comforted, and grateful.  Somewhere on the walk back to his room, Ciel fell asleep in Sebastian's arms.

Ciel knew that he would always be safe if he were by Sebastian's side.

\--

A few more days passed, and each day without incident seemed brighter to Ciel than the next. Sebastian never left his side, and there wasn't a hint of danger. Any day now though, Ciel would receive another request from the Queen. He dreaded the idea, desperately needing a break from the underground. There was no way he could ask that of the Queen though. Every time Sebastian brought him the mail, his anxiety would climb until he was sure there wasn't an envelope with her seal.

During those few days, Ciel kissed Sebastian many times, but fear would overtake him when Sebastian would carefully try to push on. And Sebastian was forgiving in the ordeal, stopping his advances as Ciel wished; it was all the demon could do to try to make Ciel heal. His physical body had healed immensely, his wounds from the whip were scabbed over and the welts had flattened, no longer red and swollen.

Ciel’s mood fluctuated often, easily flipping from comfortable to anxious in a few seconds. Sebastian was always patient with him. The recovery process was progressing slowly, Ciel inching ever closer to a stable state.

The earl received a letter from the Queen a week and a half after the incident. Ciel was in his study, alone, finally being able to let Sebastian leave him for short periods of time without panicking. He was on edge, body tense, but he was relatively calm. The butler had left a few moments before to take care of lunch dishes. Ciel turned in his chair and gazed out of the window, giving himself space to think like always.

In his mind, Ciel replayed the sight of Sebastian breaking Pricilla Alexander’s neck and dumping her lifeless body on the ground. As grim as it was, the memory brought Ciel immense comfort. He reminded himself over and over that she was dead, and could no longer harm him. Ciel still felt dirty, as if he needed to bathe incessantly for the next year, but he reminded himself that he was not. Sebastian had sworn that Ciel was just as pure as he had always been, and a vile woman like her could never change that. Ciel iterated these facts in his mind until he was able to relax, leaning his back against his chair. Slowly, he turned back toward his desk.

The letter had been sitting on the surface since Sebastian brought it in. Ciel looked at it, but didn’t touch it; he wasn’t sure if he wanted to open it. After all, it was his duty to the Queen that inevitably led him to Pricilla Alexander. “This isn’t time to be a coward.” He told himself, picking up the white envelope. Not bothering with a letter-opener, Ciel tore the seal and began to read.

_Dear my precious boy,_

_It has come to my attention that a certain Pricilla Alexander broke out of prison and was found dead in her manor. I know that you were involved somehow, but do not fret. Her death was well deserved, for she would have resumed her cruel business, I’m sure. I do not wish to know the details of what occurred the night of her death, but I am relieved that you are still alive and well. As always, I thank you and your family for being so loyal and efficient._

_I will be travelling for the next month, so do not expect any correspondence from me. However, if you happen to hear of any illicit activity, I ask that you act on it in my absence._

_Warm wishes,_

_Queen Victoria_

Ciel sighed, tucking the letter back into the envelope. Relief washed over him, grateful that it wasn’t another problem being pushed his way. This was the Queen’s way of giving him a break, time to rest. She must have assumed he had been injured in some way. Queen Victoria was insightful like that.

A few minutes later, Sebastian returned to Ciel’s study, finished with cleaning up. The boy greeted him with a smile. “You read the letter?” Sebastian asked, noticing the envelope had been torn open.

The earl nodded, “Yes, she heard about Pricilla’s death and assumed I was involved. She is travelling, so she wrote me to notify me that I’m getting a break, more or less.” He smiled again and then added, “Unless something that needs to be taken care of arises, of course.”

“You seem relieved.” Sebastian commented, walking around the desk to stand next to Ciel.

Ciel turned to face Sebastian, “I am, really. I was worried it would be another case, and frankly, I don’t think I’m ready for another yet.” The demon nodded in agreement, his mind obviously thinking deeply. Ciel raised an eyebrow at him, “What’s on your mind?”

Sebastian shook his head, “I’m simply planning something to do for you. Don’t worry, it will be pleasant.” Ciel gave him a skeptical look, completely unsure of what the demon could be thinking of.  “It will require my occasional absence to prepare it, but I won’t be gone for long, and I can always employ the other servants to guard you, should that make you more comfortable.”

A wave of anxiety pulsed through Ciel, but he willed it away, “That will be fine, yes.” He nodded. He trusted that whatever Sebastian was planning to do, it would make him feel better, and that’s what mattered. Ciel stood and put his arms around Sebastian’s waist, resting his head against the butler’s strong chest. Warmth spread through him as Sebastian’s arms enveloped him gently, one gloved hand stroking the boy’s dark locks of hair. Moments like this Ciel loved. It felt as if there was nothing in the world but them, locked in each other’s arms in that room. There was no crime and no pain, just Sebastian’s inhuman heart beating in Ciel’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on this chapter now, and having read the new manga update, I think I was driven to write an out-of-character upset Ciel (since that's what's happening in the manga). And to kind of keep him in character, I have decided to really play on his pride, and basically have his pride be what pulls him through his recovery. To me it seemed like a very "Ciel" thing to do, and I hope all of you lovely readers agree!
> 
> But anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I'm getting close to finishing this up, so expect at least 4-5 more chapters ;)
> 
> xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

“Sebastian, why do you smell like the ocean?” Ciel asked, frowning. A few days had passed since Sebastian had proposed his secret idea, and that day he had been gone for several hours. When he returned, Ciel noticed he smelled somewhat salty.

The demon smiled mischievously, “I cannot say. It will spoil the surprise.” Ciel frowned at his lover again as he was undressed for his bath.

Ciel got in the tub, settling against one side. Just as Sebastian started to wash him, Ciel stopped his advances. “No, you get in here too. You can’t sleep in my bed smelling like that.” With a low chuckle, Sebastian complied, swiftly undressing. Ciel averted his eyes, a bit wary. This would be the first time Sebastian was nude around him since The Incident, and he was nervous. The boy didn’t want the butler’s nakedness to trigger him, but he couldn’t help it.

However, Sebastian got in the tub and leaned his back against the side opposite to Ciel, and the boy happily found he was not bothered by it. He looked up at the demon with his two colored eyes and smiled. Sebastian smiled back warmly. “Progress,” He commented. Slowly, as to not slip on the porcelain, Ciel moved to the other side to sit with his back against Sebastian’s chest. It took a minute, but he settled, comfortably melting against the demon’s warm body. They bathed, taking turns washing the other’s body. When they were done, Sebastian helped Ciel out and dried him off, then himself.

Ciel was dressed in his nightshirt before going back to his bedroom, walking out of the bathroom and sitting on his bed while he waited for Sebastian to dress himself. Sebastian was still sleeping in pants to help Ciel be comfortable. Ciel laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling waiting for the demon to come to him. The room was dark, save for a soft glow of a few candles on the earl’s night stand.

After a minute of making the boy wait, Sebastian emerged from the bathroom. He walked over to the bed and gracefully dropped himself beside Ciel. The boy flinched, but calmed instantly. He rolled over and cuddled close to the demon, breathing in his fresh scent. He propped himself up on an elbow, “So I suppose my surprise involves a beach?” Ciel prodded. Sebastian smiled brilliantly back at him.

“I cannot say. Of course, if you just absolutely _want_ to ruin my hopes of surprising you, you can order me to tell you.” The demon teased the boy with his power over him. Sebastian knew Ciel would allow him to complete his plans without demanding to know what they were. Sure enough, Ciel rolled his eyes and got under the blankets, settling against Sebastian who followed suit. They were both lying on their sides, facing each other. Ciel brushed his nose against the demon’s lovingly and then kissed him. Sebastian carefully kissed him back, allowing Ciel to have full control of the kiss. He knew that if he pushed, the boy could react negatively, and that would be the opposite of trying to help him recover.

Much to Sebastian’s surprise, he felt Ciel’s tongue push at his lips after a few moments. He opened his mouth for the boy, enjoying the feeling. Ciel pushed forward, conscious of his pounding heart. His tongue explored Sebastian’s mouth tentatively as uneasiness brewed within him. Ciel willed it down though; he _wanted_ to kiss Sebastian like that, and he wasn’t planning on letting grim memories ruin it for him again. _She is dead. You are not tainted. Remember your pride_ , the boy told himself as he ran his teeth over the demon’s lip. Sebastian sighed at the sensation, enjoying Ciel’s confidence. He was further surprised when Ciel rolled on top of him, deepening the kiss by holding the demon’s face.

When the lovers parted, they were both somewhat breathless. Ciel rested his forehead against Sebastian’s and whispered, “I’m trying.”

Sebastian smiled at him, “I know.” He stroked Ciel’s back gently before adding, “You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable doing.”

Ciel sighed, “But I _want_ to.” He moved to kiss Sebastian’s neck, his light lips brushing over the skin. “I want to touch you and for you to touch me, and I’m tired of being afraid of it.” He looked back up at his lover, his usual determination flashing in his two-colored eyes. Sebastian smiled at him and then leaned his head to the side, giving Ciel more room to do as he wished. The boy’s lips kissed a line down the demon’s throat, occasionally licking and nipping. He allowed himself to get lost in the actions, not thinking about anything whether it be good or bad. Slowly, he unbuttoned Sebastian’s night shirt, lips trailing over the newly exposed flesh.

Once again, the nerves tried to bubble inside Ciel. It had been about two weeks since The Incident, so he was pushing his limits too soon, but the reckless part of him didn’t care. Ciel kissed Sebastian’s lips again, mouths open. Instinctively, he ground his hips against Sebastian’s, moaning from the delicious friction. He had missed that feeling, the pure, enjoyable pleasure of being intimate with his lover. Sebastian moaned in his ear when he moved his hips again. They were both very much aroused, losing themselves in the pleasure. Ciel grew a bit braver and started to push down Sebastian’s sleep pants, allowing his erection to spring free. When he saw it, Ciel hesitated briefly, but he pushed on, wrapping his fingers around the demon’s length and giving him a few gentle strokes.

While Ciel’s hand was busy, Sebastian moved to unbutton the boy’s shirt. His hands trailed over Ciel’s thin body slowly, giving him the space to get comfortable with the advances. Ciel nodded, as if to give him permission to continue, and Sebastian’s warm hand closed around the boy’s member.

Ciel froze for a moment, the bad memories flashing through his mind. He forced himself to stay out of his head, glancing at Sebastian’s face. It was Sebastian, and no one else. Sebastian would never hurt him or use him. “Okay. I’m okay.” He breathed, once again starting to move his hand over his lover’s erection, and Sebastian followed suit. His touch cast away the negative thoughts as his strong hand pumped Ciel further into pleasure. “Mmn- Sebastian!” Ciel gasped, feeling himself being pulled closer to the edge. He sped up the pace of his own hand, wanting to bring Sebastian the same pleasure. Their lips sloppily met again, sliding off of each other after a moment. Ciel moaned again, louder this time as his hips jerked beyond his control.  Orgasm rocked through his body, shaking him as his seed leaked out and over Sebastian’s hand.

Sebastian kissed the boy’s neck and bit down, puncturing the skin. Ciel groaned and struggled to keep his pace, mind still fuzzy from his climax. Sebastian began to thrust his hips, licking at the bite on Ciel’s neck. A few moments later, he came, groaning Ciel’s name as the semen dripped onto his stomach. After he caught his breath, Ciel kissed his lover and rolled off of him, collapsing onto the bed beside Sebastian.

Once his mind cleared, Ciel realized what he did. He gazed down at his sticky hand and felt somewhat victorious. Reaching over Sebastian, he picked up a rag that usually rested on his night stand; Sebastian always placed a fresh one there in case they would need it. He wiped off the demon’s body and then their hands, tossing the rag on the floor when he was done. Settling beside Sebastian, Ciel kissed his cheek and rested his head on his shoulder. “Thank you,” He whispered.

Smiling, Sebastian turned on to his side and pulled Ciel in close. “If I couldn’t help you most past the terrible things that happen to you, what kind of lover would I be?” Ciel laughed lightly and draped one arm over Sebastian’s hip. For what felt like the first time in forever, Ciel felt truly happy, safe, and loved. More importantly, he felt worthy of all of those feelings.

\--

The next morning, after Ciel was dressed, Sebastian told him that he would once again be absent most of the day. "If it's not all right for me to be gone that long, let me know and I can make adjustments." He told the boy, tying on his eye patch.

Ciel nodded, yawning, "Yes, that's fine. Just try to finish it up today?" He took Sebastian's hand for a moment, squeezing it between his fingers.

"I should be able to finish preparations by tonight." Sebastian replied with a smile. His absence was bothersome to Ciel, but he knew he couldn’t rely solely on the demon’s presence to get over what happened. The idea of Sebastian being gone all day made him uneasy, but he trusted that the other servants would keep a close eye on him without being smothering. After breakfast, a hug, and a kiss, Sebastian departed from the manor to go to his mystery location and prepare for Ciel’s mystery surprise.

Ciel went up to his study to brainstorm. He tried to think of what Sebastian could possibly be planning that had to do with a beach. He came up with nothing – the beaches that were the closest weren’t anything special, too mediocre for Sebastian’s standards. He would choose a beach that was nothing shy of immaculate, but Ciel couldn’t picture any. He sighed and rested his elbows on his desk, realizing he had nothing to do but sit around and wait for Sebastian to come back home.

The morning passed quicker than the afternoon, and Ciel kept himself busy by reading. Though, by mid-afternoon he had grown weary of it. He leaned back in his chair and stretched, a few of his joints popping. Yawning, he decided to take a nap; he was halfway to his bedroom when he got an idea. The boy turned on his heel and went to the lower levels of the manor and found Sebastian’s room. The butler hardly ever used this room anymore, having slept in Ciel’s bed for two months or so. Ciel found that it was unlocked and went inside.

The room looked just like it always had, almost as if no one lived in it. Ciel walked over to the bed, which was less than half the size of his own, and lay down, curling up underneath the blankets. Just as he expected, they didn’t smell like Sebastian, but his essence was still there, and it made Ciel feel warm inside. He’d missed Sebastian all day, feeling a bit lonely. Before he could think much more on the subject, his eyelids began to droop, and he easily gave in to sleep.

Sebastian returned to the manor just after six, and decided he should freshen up before going to Ciel, remembering how the boy didn’t like the smell of the salt water on him. He went to his small bedroom first, planning on changing clothes. When he opened the door, the first thing the demon saw was Ciel curled up in his bed, and he couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Sebastian walked over to his bed and sat down beside the boy, gently rocking his shoulder with a hand. “Ciel, I have returned,” He said lightly, leaning down to kiss Ciel’s cheek.

Ciel stirred, stretching as he woke. His cheeks colored when he realized he had been caught in Sebastian’s bed, and he sat up quickly. “I missed you,” He reasoned. Sebastian smiled at him.

“I missed you too. But you’ll be happy to know that everything is set up for your surprise.” The demon smiled, almost mischievously, and stood to put on fresh clothes. “We can leave tomorrow if you wish.” Sebastian told the boy as he undressed.

Ciel pursed his lips, eyes lingering on Sebastian’s body as more and more of it was exposed, “Where are we going?”

“Well, I cannot say. That’s part of the fun.” Sebastian smirked at him as he put on pants. “But, it is outside of England. And we will be travelling unconventionally since taking a carriage would simply take much too long.”

“And by ‘unconventionally’ you mean?” Ciel raised an eyebrow at the demon as he buttoned up a clean shirt.

“I will carry you there, of course.”

Ciel sighed, rolling his eyes at the idea of being carried all the way to some mysterious place, “All right. I trust you, Sebastian. We can leave in the morning.” Sebastian smiled at him and finished dressing, walking back to the bed when he was done. He extended a hand for the boy; Ciel took it instantly, sliding off of the bed and onto his feet. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s middle, embracing him warmly. Sebastian reciprocated, his arms coiling around Ciel’s shoulders, one hand rubbing his back. Absently, Ciel thought about how he wished he were taller, so his head could rest on Sebastian’s shoulder, rather than against his chest.

They shared a kiss, and then Sebastian went off to prepare dinner. Ciel ate and then retired to his bedroom with the demon. “Shouldn’t you be packing?” He asked as he watched Sebastian lay on his bed.

The demon smiled, “Everything necessary is already there.” Ciel rolled his eyes; of course Sebastian had even prepared that. The boy walked to his bed and lay next to his lover, enjoying his warmth. He was happy to notice that he felt okay, not nervous or uneasy. He didn’t feel like his skin was crawling, and his heart was calm. “So,” Sebastian started, interrupting Ciel’s thoughts, “why were you in my bedroom?” He asked, teasing lips smiling at the boy.

Ciel blushed lightly and glanced away, “I just missed you, and I felt like having a nap.” He pouted, “It wasn’t my idea for you to be gone all damned day.” Sebastian chuckled quietly. The rest of the night passed like normal; they bathed and then slept, wrapped around each other.

The next morning after breakfast, they were ready to leave. Ciel allowed Sebastian to sweep him off of his feet, his small arms hooked around the demon’s strong shoulders. “How long will it take to get there?” He asked.

Sebastian thought for a moment, “About an hour I suppose.” Ciel nodded and settled against his lover’s chest. Sebastian ran so smoothly, the boy dozed off for a few minutes periodically. Taking care to not be seen, Sebastian moved quickly and gracefully, heading toward the destination only he knew. Ciel tried to watch where they were headed, but the scenery flying past them made his stomach turn, so he once again closed his eyes and hid his face. For once, he would go along with Sebastian’s plans and allow himself to be surprised. Ciel didn’t even realize when Sebastian had slowed to a walk. “We have arrived, Ciel.” Sebastian said lowly.

Ciel leaned away from his chest and looked in front of them. His mouth hung open, “Sebastian… What…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course, a cliff hanger ;)
> 
> I love checking my account every day and seeing the views/kudos keep going up on this :') it warms my heart! But more importantly, it makes me inspired to write more. :)
> 
> xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Ciel stared wide-eyed at the scene before him. He almost didn't believe it. They were on a beach, but no beach that Ciel had ever seen. The water was impossibly blue and clear at the same time, and the sand was a blinding off-white. High cliffs framed the small beach, as if separating it from the rest of the world, the peaks cutting an edge against the perfectly blue sky. It seemed completely uninhabited and pure, as if Sebastian were the first thing to ever be there. Sebastian held on to Ciel with a smug smile on his face as he watched the boy admire the scenery. The air was warm, just warm enough that the water wouldn't be frigid.

"Sebastian, what _is_ this place?" Ciel wanted to know, eye still flicking around to look at everything.

"We are on a smile island near Greece, though currently this island is owned by the Queen." Sebastian adjusted his grip on Ciel's leg, "I brought you here for a vacation of sorts. No one knows you are here, not even the other servants. And as far as I know, no one even knows this beach exists. You are completely safe." He smiled at the boy.

Ciel looked up at the demon, "I... I really appreciate this Sebastian." He managed through his awe. Even though Ciel wasn't entirely fond of the outdoors, this place was beautiful. A private, enclosed beach that only he and Sebastian knew about was a comfort. It was a sanctuary, and Ciel was the endangered animal kept there to be safe.

"That's not everything though. I hope you don't expect to camp on the beach." Sebastian said, smiling still. Before Ciel could question him he turned around, and Ciel saw a house. This house looked completely out of place on this beach, and there was no doubt Sebastian had built it himself. That must have been what he was doing when he disappeared, Ciel reasoned. The house was fairly small and only one story high, but it was just big enough for the two of them.

"This is really rather incredible." Ciel breathed, still taking it all in. With a lack of anything else to say, Ciel pulled himself up by Sebastian's shoulder and kissed him, passionately. He should have expected something this extravagant, but he was still always taken aback by Sebastian's efforts to please him. After they parted, Ciel looked back at the beach. The water lapped and foamed against the sand in a gentle rhythm - the epitome of peace. Birds flew in the distance, little black specs against the uniform blue.

After a few moments of staring, Sebastian took Ciel into the house, putting him down once they were inside. The house was simple yet elegant on the inside too, but it didn't look like it had just built. It was furnished nicely, as if someone had lived there for a couple years; the main color palate was navy blue with complementing colors. Ciel wandered down the hall and found the master bedroom, and opened the door. The room was fairly large, though a bit smaller than his bedroom in the manor. The bed was large, with posts at each corner holding up drapes that could be drawn around the bed. The duvet and sheets were a deep navy blue with gold trim and designs. There were matching night stands on either side of the bed, decorated with good candelabras. The windows had curtains that matched the bed, and they were drawn to let the sunlight pour in. The walls were painted a gray and were adjourned with some artwork Ciel didn’t recognize.

Ciel walked over to the bed, kicked off his shoes, and lay down, sinking into the soft pillows. He closed his eyes and sighed happily. This was all so magnificent he didn't even know what to do with himself. He knew that however long they would be there, there would be no schedules, no rules, just them being together. Sebastian had followed him inside the room and lay next to him after a moment. Ciel rolled over to face him and burrowed his face in the demon's neck. Sebastian's skin was warm and inviting, pulling him closer. "For a demon, you make such magnificent things. Are you sure you're not an angel in disguise?" Ciel murmured teasingly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "I can assure you that I am no angel. I simply enjoy pampering you like the spoilt little boy you are." The demon smirked as Ciel frowned at him.

"I am not a little boy." Ciel protested, pushing his lover's arm gently. "I turn fourteen next month," he amended, remembering that it would be December in a couple of weeks. Fourteen sounded strange on his lips; he didn't feel like a teenager. Surely he didn't act like a teenager. Most noble boys his age were in school. There were various prestigious academies around the country that they attended, but Ciel was not one of those boys. He already posed as an adult, running his family and company. And there was his scandalous affair with his demon butler - that was not very much like a teenager. "I am very mature for my age."

Sebastian chuckled, slipping off Ciel’s eye patch, "Always so full of pride." He kissed the boy's soft lips. Ciel easily kissed back. Sebastian rubbed Ciel's side absentmindedly, enjoying the feeling of their lips pressed together. It had never mattered to the demon how old Ciel was. The boy was old in spirit and soul, and full of delicious passion that he tried so hard to mask with an air of aloofness. Sebastian always saw through it though, for his senses were so attuned to reading the boy, understanding his thoughts when that little face would flatten into a blank slate. Ciel lately though, hasn't done much hiding in his expressions. He felt freely, and Sebastian drank it up.

In an instant, their kiss became heavier. Ciel's hands greedily cupped Sebastian's cheeks, his pink lips pushing hotly against Sebastian's. The demon's hand on Ciel's side held tighter, and his lips matched Ciel's pressure. It turned more passionate in a few seconds, and Ciel's mouth opened and his tongue reached for Sebastian's, easily entering his mouth. Ciel's fingers tangled through Sebastian's pitch black hair, pulling as if they couldn't get close enough. Sebastian rolled them over to where he was on top of Ciel, only briefly breaking their kiss. Ciel had a small moment of anxiety, but like a shell left on the beach, it was washed away by the tide of Sebastian's lips on his jaw and throat.

These kisses were gentle, loving, and pure. Ciel exhaled noisily as Sebastian's tongue lapped over his growing Adam's apple. "Sebastian, Sebastian, I want to..." Ciel managed as Sebastian sucked lightly on his neck.

"To stop?" Sebastian pulled back a few inches, looking at the boy with concerned eyes. His black hair fell into in front of his face.

"No no no, the opposite. I want to do _everything_." Ciel almost whined, hands holding the demon's shoulders. He looked up at Sebastian, enticing his lover with his flushed cheeks and wide eyes. The look in his eyes was concerned but excited, apprehensive but trusting, and all together erotic. Sebastian nodded with a smile and returned to the boy's neck, sucking gently and nipping as he slid off his gloves. His swift hands unbuttoned and unfastened Ciel's shirt, exposing his pale flesh. His skin was soft and delicate, a uniform shade of cream. There were a few scars, many of them from recent events. Sebastian's lips traveled down, kissing all of those scars. Ciel's body squirmed beneath the demon's, becoming more aroused with each touch of his lover's lips.

Ciel sat up slightly, interrupting Sebastian's work. He started to undress the butler, finding it easier than ever to undo the trail of buttons despite the fact that his fingers trembled nervously. Sebastian was soon stripped of his shirt, leaving Ciel able to gaze at his form, his perfect muscles and alabaster skin. His small hands ran over the firm muscles, enjoying how warm Sebastian felt. Ciel once again lay back down on the bed after he shrugged his own shirt off of his shoulders and slipped it on the floor.

The demon's warm, lewd lips were once again on his skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Ciel sighed at the feeling, wanting more and more. He had an insatiable thirst for Sebastian, and he could never get enough. As if he understood these wishes, Sebastian began to unbutton Ciel's trouser shorts. The boy was already very hard, and his erection was straining against the fabric. Sebastian pulled the shorts off of him, dropping them on the floor with their shirts.

Complete nude, Ciel felt vulnerable, but everything was so warm, and his heart was beating so fast, and the only thing his mind could process was the feeling of Sebastian's mouth enclosing the head of his length. Ciel moaned, shuddering as the demon's tongue worked him.

The boy had been so distracted, he didn't notice that Sebastian had drawn out a bottle of oil and coated a few of his fingers with the slick liquid. While Sebastian sucked him, he snuck his hand in between Ciel's thighs. The boy's moans vibrated through his body. He gasped when Sebastian's finger touched his hole, the slick fingertip massaging in a circle before pushing into him.

"Oh, god," Ciel whispered as the finger filled him, amusing the demon with his call for the deity that was the bane of his existence. Sebastian's tongue swirled around the head of Ciel's dick as he pushed in another finger. This addition arrived with a bit of discomfort for Ciel, but the pleasure Sebastian was bringing him distracted him. Sebastian pushed his fingers in and out, stretching the boy. After a few thrusts and a third finger added, his fingertips bumped the boy's prostate and the boy cried out in pleasure. "Sebastian," he moaned, his hands clutching the sheets, toes curling. At this rate, with Sebastian both fingering him and sucking him off, he wasn't going to last much longer. Sebastian was skilled and could take all of Ciel's length in his mouth without gagging, sucking and licking all over. Ciel writhed.

Moments later, Ciel came in Sebastian's mouth, but the demon's fingers were relentless. His fingers still pushed in and out of Ciel as he rode through his orgasm. Finally, Sebastian's fingers left him and started kissing the boy's breathless lips. Sebastian knew Ciel would need a few moments before continuing on. They kissed deeply, tongues lapping at each other messily. Ciel hummed into the kiss and draped his arms around the demon's neck. His limbs felt weightless. 

"You are so good," Ciel breathed against the demon's lips.

Chuckling, Sebastian replied, "It's about to get better." He grinned, flashing his brilliantly white teeth, canines peculiarly sharp. Ciel's heart pounded excitedly at the promise of more. He nodded and kissed Sebastian again, but only for a moment. His lips travelled down Sebastian's body as his hands worked open the demon's black slacks. A thin trail of fine black hairs led from Sebastian's navel to his crotch, blooming into a black patch of hair, kept trimmed fairly short. Ciel palmed Sebastian's erection and sack, relishing in the way the older sighed in his ear.

Sebastian adjusted and pushed the slacks off of his legs, adding them to the pile of clothing beside the bed. He pressed his body flush against Ciel's, kissing the boy's neck. Ciel's hands were splayed on Sebastian's hips. His length pressed into Ciel's thigh.

"In all seriousness, Ciel, I want to make sure you want to do this, and that you'll be all right." Sebastian said, leaning up on one arm to look the boy in the eyes.

Ciel looked up at him, nodding. "I do. I'm nervous, of course… But I do." His stomach was fluttering anxiously. Sebastian kissed him one more time before reaching over to the night stand and picking up the bottle of oil. He leaned back on his heels and moved Ciel's legs apart, his knees curving around Sebastian's hips. Sebastian poured some of the liquid into his palm and coated his length with it and then pushed his fingers back into Ciel briefly. The boy moaned.

Sebastian carefully aligned himself, rubbing the head of his dick over Ciel's hole. He leaned over and kissed Ciel passionately as he began to push into the boy with considerable self-control. Ciel moaned against the demon's lips, as he felt Sebastian's member fill him. It was an odd feeling just like Sebastian's fingers, but larger. It only began to sting when Sebastian was all the way in, his hips resting against Ciel's.  He groaned in the boy's ear; the feeling was better than Sebastian had ever imagined it to be. Ciel was impossibly tight and warm, and the sounds the boy made were so delicious it made it difficult for Sebastian to take the act slow.

But, after a moment, Ciel's hips began to grind against Sebastian's. "Okay," he breathed, nodding. It was okay for Sebastian to continue. It felt so good and strange and wonderful, and he was hyperaware of the fact that Sebastian was _inside him_. It was enough to have him fully erect again. Slowly, Sebastian drew his hips back and then rolled them forward, trying to find the angle that would stimulate Ciel the most. When he found it after a few tries, Ciel's back arched off of the bed with a loud moan.

Ciel felt mildly awkward, unsure of what to do with himself, so he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck again, keeping him close. He pressed kisses to the demon's face and neck, exchanging moans and sighs between the two of them like a secret language only they could understand. Sebastian's pace was increasing quickly, each thrust of his hips bringing Ciel new waves of pleasure. The added security of being completely alone allowed them both to be louder. Sebastian's moans drove Ciel wild along with each thrust.

"Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian," Ciel moaned, head dropping back onto the pillow. Sebastian kissed the boy's neck, hips hitting harder against the boy. He was reaching his limit, and he knew Ciel was too. A few more sporadic thrusts and Ciel was coming, body clenching around Sebastian as he called out the demon's name, spasming; his semen splattered onto his stomach. The feeling of his muscles tightening around Sebastian's prick was all that it took to push the demon over the edge. He groaned the boy’s name, hips freezing as his semen was released inside of Ciel. When he was spent, he gave a few last thrusts before pulling out of Ciel, some semen dripping out with him.

Sebastian collapsed next to the boy, and pulled him close. Ciel tiredly embraced his lover. Their skin stuck together somewhat, dampened with sweat. Ciel felt somewhat strange, happy, but still strange. His body almost tingled, as if every nerve receptor in his skin was vibrating at a very low frequency. Sebastian was warm, alluring, and perfect. Ciel felt mildly defamatory, but at the same time he felt very at peace. For the first time in his life, Ciel felt as if he had nothing to worry about. He felt like how he imagined Sisyphus would feel after finally being able to roll the boulder up the hill without it rolling back down. Ciel cuddled close to the demon with a smile on his tender lips. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you also.” Sebastian murmured in response, happily. They each lay on their sides, noses not even an inch apart. Ciel opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian’s face, taking in the fine details. His silken black eyelashes were contrasted heavily against his pearly skin, and his eyebrows were the same, pitch black against smooth skin. Ciel was surprised to notice that Sebastian’s face was flushed, the lightest, most subtle shade of pink. Smiling, the boy kissed one of those warm cheeks sweetly. The demon’s eyes opened, their deep red hue smiling back at Ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beach http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Navagio And the shipwreck isn't included because it was supposed to have crashed in the 1980s, and therefore not matching with the time kuroshitsuji is set in. 
> 
> Anywhoo, I hope you like this chapter! Finally the surprise and the story is thus winding down.
> 
> Also! Thanks so much for 99 kudos! 
> 
> xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Ciel was unsure of how many hours had passed while they were in bed, staring into each other’s eyes. It was all too much like a dime romance novel, the two lovers basking in their post-lovemaking glow, exchanging sweet kisses and whispers about unending devotion, paired with playful sarcastic jabs.

“Sebastian, I have a serious question.” Ciel said, propping himself up on his elbow. The demon twitched an eyebrow at him, urging him to speak. Taking a moment to ponder his inquiry, Ciel chewed on his lip, “Some time ago you told me that our contract meant little to you anymore. What I’m wondering is… What does the future hold for us? Before I always imagined the day when you would, you know, eat my soul and whatnot, but now that is no longer in the cards.” Ciel’s small finger drew imaginary lines over Sebastian’s forearm.

The demon thought the question over for a few moments, “What would you like our future to look like?” Ciel frowned at him.

“Not everything is about my tastes or dreams. You may have to see to may every whim because of our official contract but… You do have a say in this.” Ciel’s fingernail traced over the symbol on his lover’s hand, the stark black mark.

Sebastian smiled, “My ultimate desire is your happiness. But I also think about you leaving England, for good, abandoning your name, living a peaceful life.” Sebastian added without a smile, reaching to touch his knuckle to Ciel’s cheek.

Ciel glanced down, a torn expression on his face that he tried to hide; Sebastian saw right through it. “It would be a betrayal to my family. That idea is very tempting though.  I don’t think I can throw it all away yet, Sebastian.” Ciel’s different colored eyes looked back up at Sebastian’s face, a bit nervous about the look he would see in the demon’s eyes. Instead of looking vexed, he looked understanding, and maybe a bit disappointed. That sliver of disappointment pulled at Ciel’s heart, “But I am not entirely averse to that notion.”

Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed out a laugh, “Just as long as you are considering it.” Ciel smiled at him and lowered himself back onto the bed. They had moved under the duvet some time ago, their bare skin having caught a chill. Ciel sighed and moved closer to Sebastian, face close to the demon’s neck.

“I don’t want to die.” The boy whispered, so quietly that his vocal folds barely even vibrated. He imagined getting old while Sebastian stayed the same, and then dying and leaving his lover alone. He imagined being killed before Sebastian could save him, yet again leaving him alone. The idea was heartbreaking to him.

Sebastian leaned back, to look at Ciel, “There are… Options to avoid what you fear. Options to discuss later on. I do not think you would be content with being two weeks shy of fourteen years old forever.” He said playfully.

“So now you’re going to taunt me with information?” Ciel rolled his eyes, deciding to drop the issue. He was reassured enough to know that there was some way that he could never leave Sebastian behind. They kissed, and Ciel let Sebastian envelop him in strong arms. The boy’s forehead rested against Sebastian’s collarbone, his nose pressed into the soft tissue of the demon’s upper chest. This didn’t last long, however. Ciel was growing weary of being up in bed.  “Do you fancy a walk on the beach, Sebastian?”

“I thought you would never ask.” Sebastian smiled, kissed Ciel again, and sat up. Ciel sat up and slid out of bed, watching Sebastian as he fetched clothing for the two of them to wear. He watched with a playful smile, eyes washing over the demon’s naked body. Sebastian went to the closet and drew out a pair of loose shorts and a plain short sleeve button up shirt for Ciel, and similar clothes for himself. Once they were dressed, they exited the house.

Barefoot, Ciel walked out onto the hot sand, Sebastian following him. There was a light breeze that pulled in warm air from the ocean. Ciel reached for his lover’s hand, weaving his fingers between his. They walked together at the edge of the water, just close enough to the sea that a thin wave of sea water would rush up and wash over their feet. It was so peaceful, Ciel thought as he watched minnows dance around in the shallow water. A small part of him wished his life could always be like this, a peaceful walk on the beach with no one else in the world but Sebastian. But that could never be. Momentarily, Ciel felt the uneasiness that came with the memory of Pricilla Alexander push into him, remembering his life, his real life, the one he couldn’t easily run away from. He cleared her memory from his mind; she needed to be forgotten completely.

They sat on the beach, basking in the afternoon sun, Ciel perched comfortably in his lover’s lap. Sebastian told Ciel more about the island, and how he found it. He had known about the beach for some time, long before he became Ciel’s butler. Sebastian had more or less forgotten about the beach entirely until recent events led him to search for a sanctuary for the boy.

After a while, the sun began to set, creeping behind the cliff tops. The sky bloomed into a sea of reds and pinks, painting a beautiful picture.  Ciel rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, arms looped around the demon’s torso. The time passed slowly and quickly at the same time. Just before the sun disappeared behind the rocks, the couple returned to the house. Sebastian prepared dinner, and then they bathed together.

They sat on opposite ends of a large tub, one much larger than the tub at the manor. “We should install a bathtub like this back home.” Ciel told Sebastian, “It’s much more spacious.”

Sebastian nodded, smiling, “I shall arrange for one when we return.”  They were quiet for a moment before Sebastian asked, “How are you feeling? I noticed you were walking with a certain… reservation.” He smirked playfully; they both knew exactly why Ciel's gait had been unusual.

Ciel’s cheeks darkened and he glanced away, “It is only a slight discomfort, like a sore muscle. It’s your fault anyway.” He was annoyed with himself for blushing, but it seemed that he would never be able to stop the blood from rushing to untimely parts of his body. It was still somewhat surreal to think that just hours ago Ciel had willingly had sex, despite who his lover was, despite the social stigma, and despite all that had been done to him in his short, tragic life. Ciel felt at peace in that moment, feeling as if he had conquered it all. Pricilla Alexander was no more than the worms that were infesting her corpse. She could not haunt him any longer.

Glancing back at Sebastian, Ciel felt his heart swell and beat a little faster. The demon was looking at him as if he were the most valuable of treasures, and more affectionate than Ciel had ever seen. Over the years, he had grown so accustomed to Sebastian's tight-lipped smiles being his only expression. Now it was different. Sebastian slicked back his wet hair with his marked hand, keeping the locks from sticking to his face. _God, he is handsome,_ Ciel thought with a certain amount of resignation. He knew that he could never deny the demon; he was trapped in such a perfect way.

Ciel's eyes were anchored to Sebastian and he smiled deviously. Sebastian saw this smile and smirked back, a thin black eyebrow raised. "You know..." Ciel started, leaning forward, "you can always aid in relieving my... Unfortunate soreness." With a smile and low-lidded eyes, Ciel moved clumsily onto Sebastian's lap, settling there. He leaned close to the demon, their foreheads almost touching.

Sebastian chuckled with low passion-filled eyes, "And how do you propose I do that?" His low, alluring voice made Ciel's stomach flip, but he tried to maintain his nonchalant mood.

"I do believe _I_ make the orders, and _you_ figure out how to fulfill them." Ciel whispered, attempting to be seductive, draping his wet arms over Sebastian's shoulders. The demon grinned wickedly back at him, relishing in Ciel's domineering tone.

Long, black nailed fingers traveled down Ciel's sides. "And if I fail to relieve the young master's soreness...?"

Being called the 'young master' felt foreign to Ciel, not having been called that in some time. "You will be punished." He said carelessly as he felt those fingers dance along his thin hips. He was straddling Sebastian's lap, his knees resting on the base of the tub. Sebastian's ghostly underwater touches quickly made Ciel desire more. Sebastian's fingers traced every invisible contour of Ciel's thin torso, and the boy tilted his head to kiss the demon's neck.

"Is that my reward?" Sebastian asked coolly, fingers moving to Ciel's rear. He squeezed the fat once and then again harder. Ciel's teeth sank into his neck as a response; the pinching sensation drove a wave of arousal through Sebastian. The boy's feistiness was shamefully erotic to the demon. "Ah, and that must be my 'punishment.'" He smirked, both hands coming to rest on Ciel's small bottom. More kisses on his neck. Sebastian rubbed and groped the light flesh, and Ciel whimpered quietly. He was somewhat embarrassed to learn that he was already hard, his length pressed against Sebastian's stomach underwater, but he chose to not dwell on it.

Sebastian's hands didn't progress; they just kept teasing the boy's ass. "You know I am impatient, Sebastian." He leaned back and frowned at the demon, wiggling his hips for added affect.

Chucking, Sebastian patted one of his cheeks underwater, "I know very well how impatient you are, my lord." He murmured seductively. Ciel moved to hide his face again, pressing his lips to Sebastian's warm neck. Sebastian's fingers teased the space between Ciel's cheeks, fingertips brushing over the sensitive skin. Ciel kissed again. Though, when the fingers didn't move any further, the boy's teeth pinched Sebastian's neck again. The man growled somewhat, rolling his hips a little. "I believe your punishment is ineffective if I enjoy it." At that, Ciel bit even harder, sure he punctured the skin. Sebastian pushed a finger inside of him without warning.

Ciel gasped at the sudden intrusion and released the demon's neck. He glanced down, admiring that he had indeed made Sebastian bleed. He grinned wickedly, pushing against Sebastian's hand, urging him on. After a moment, Sebastian added two more fingers easier than he had before since Ciel was already somewhat stretched out from earlier that day. Ciel moaned, pressing his face against the demon's neck, hot breath on damp skin. Sebastian's talented fingers teased the boy's prostate, resulting in another moan in his ear. Ciel moved and kissed Sebastian passionately, tongue pushing fervently into his lover's mouth.

When they parted, Sebastian saw that some of the blood from his neck had smeared onto Ciel's face, staining his cheek and jaw lightly. The sight was painfully erotic. Sebastian groaned and rolled his hips against Ciel's, fingers still working the boy's hole. Ciel's lips were on Sebastian's neck again, as if to muffle his moans. "Sebastian, _please_ ," he whined pathetically. The demon needed no further push; he lifted the boy up slightly and gave his own length a few strokes before pushing Ciel back down, sliding his prick inside him. Ciel's head leaned back, invitingly exposing his pale neck. Sebastian leaned forward, biting down on it as he filled Ciel completely. The boy moaned loudly, his fingers gripping Sebastian's wet back tightly. Slowly and shallowly, Sebastian began to rock his hips. Ciel kissed his neck sloppily, mumbling the demons name.

Each thrust made the bath water slosh about, but neither of them noticed. Ciel began to rock his hips in time with Sebastian's thrusts, creating new sensations for the both of them. The little lord moaned against the butler’s neck wantonly, pulling Sebastian’s hair gently. The thrusts were somewhat off, not entirely brushing that certain spot inside of Ciel, but it was still enough to have him completely undone. Ciel leaned back and wiped his cheek, and then went to bite the other side of Sebastian's neck, closing his teeth tightly against the thin skin, hoping to puncture it. When he did, Sebastian groaned and thrust especially hard, sending a tingle through Ciel's body.

"Seb- Sebastian," Ciel gasped, feeling his lover's hands on his ass, pushing the cheeks apart, allowing him to thrust deeper. Suddenly, Ciel was very close to his limit, gasping against Sebastian's neck. The demon drove harder into the boy, gripping his hips so tightly, Ciel was sure he would bruise. But that thought didn't matter; in an instant, Ciel reached his peak, calling out Sebastian's name, his seed emptying into the tub. Moments after him, Sebastian followed suit, pushing his semen into Ciel. His thrusts slowed, and their breaths came out heavily.

Ciel relaxed his back and lowered his head to rest on Sebastian's shoulder. He didn't account for the fact that they had slid down considerably, and slammed his forehead on the porcelain edge of the tub. "Ow!" He yelped, jerking his head back up. He pressed his palm to the smarting area, regretting that there was no cushion in one's forehead. Rubbing the spot, he glanced down at Sebastian and scowled at the demon's horribly amused expression. "Laugh if you must," Ciel grumbled, pouting.

Sebastian smiled at him, "I won't laugh. It is very adorable though." Ciel narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. The demon leaned forward and kissed the boy's forehead tenderly. After a moment, Sebastian lifted Ciel up, slipping his dick out with a shudder. He then touched a fingertip to Ciel's cheek, wiping off a small spec of red, "This, too, is adorable."

Ciel blushed darkly and used his wet hands to wipe his own face, "I didn't intend for that to happen." He did intend, however, to do it again in the future, seeing as Sebastian enjoyed it so much. _Probably some deep, dark demon kink,_ he reasoned to himself.

Once the lovers were clean again, they got out of the bath, Ciel's legs wobbling noticeably. He blushed as Sebastian dried him off and then dressed him in a nightshirt. He waited for the demon to dress himself before returning to the bed. When they lay together, Ciel's cold fingertips touched Sebastian's neck, grazing over the small bite marks that he had left. Just as he expected, they were already scabbed over and healing, but they were still an amusing sight.

They settled with lying on their sides, Sebastian facing the windows with Ciel pressed cozily against his back, his small body molding to Sebastian's. One of his arms hung over the demon's hip, the other curled up against his own chest. His nose was a few inches away from the vertebrae of Sebastian's neck. "Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

"I think I should complete one last task from the Queen, and then fake my death, and then flee the country." Ciel murmured quietly, piecing together the plan in his mind.

"I believe that is an excellent plan." Sebastian replied, and even though he couldn’t see his lover’s face, Ciel knew he was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, almost posted this chapter late! I have been sooooo busy!!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

Ciel and Sebastian stayed at their secret beach for almost two weeks, deciding to return to England a few days before the boy's fourteenth birthday. When they were about to depart, Ciel felt a bit strange leaving. This place had become an oasis in his awful life, bringing with it so many good things. As he walked out of the house that Sebastian had built, his eyes glanced over everything, committing it to memory as if he might never see it again, which was possible. Silently, the demon took the boy in his arms, starting off on the long run home. As the demon ran, Ciel was cradled comfortably against his strong chest, nose pressed against his neck.

They arrived at the manor sooner than Ciel expected, the time having flown by. Sebastian put Ciel down just moments before the servants excitedly burst out of the house. "We missed you so much!" They cried in unison, rushing up to him. The servants began to tell him all that they had done while he was gone: Mey-Rin had cleaned all of the china and only shattered one tea pot; Finny had achieved a new record of keeping a bed of flowers alive for more than a month; and Baldroy cooked every meal while Sebastian was away and only had an 'accident' two or three times. Sebastian was somewhat dreading entering the mansion, worried that, despite their tales, the manor would be in quite a state of destruction. After a few more minutes of excited chattering, the servants finally stepped aside to let Ciel in.

The manor looked as it always did, large, empty. The main stair case was clean and looked freshly dusted, and the rug than ran over each step was spotless, too. There was a large empty space on the wall where Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive's portrait had been, the emptiness a haunting reminder to the boy. Ciel disregarded his memory, and walked up the stairs, Sebastian following instinctually. The boy went to his study and gracelessly plopped down in his chair, slumped against the seat. Sebastian stood on the other side of the desk, "You seem discontented." He observed.

Ciel gazed over at him with his uncovered blue eye, "It's a bit disappointing to return here." He sighed. He turned his neck, popping it once. "Is there any mail for me?" He asked, leaning over and resting his elbows on his desk, resting his cheek in a palm.

Sebastian nodded, drawing several envelopes from the inner pocket of his tail coat. "Nothing of too much importance. No letter from the queen. You do have a letter from Lady Elizabeth." Ciel groaned and took the mail from his butler. He opened up Lizzy's letter, reading it over quickly. She wanted to come over for his birthday and was basically was going to show up whether or not she was invited. Ciel's birthday was in three days.

Sighing, Ciel slapped the paper down, "We'll have to prepare some sort of arrangements for my birthday." He was irritated at the girl's enthusiasm over an event he cared nothing for. It was a birthday, and all it signified was aging another year. And when you age every day, it was hardly worth celebrating. He didn't want Elizabeth there, with her excitement and affection. With her there, Ciel would have to monitor himself around Sebastian.

"Of course. Everything will be to her liking." Sebastian smiled at the boy, adding, "And you and I can have our own birthday celebration for you." His lips pulled in a certain way, a teasing, taunting way that made Ciel's stomach flip excitedly.

"I suppose that makes up for it." Ciel replied as coolly as he could, cheeks warming up and eyes darting away. Since they had sex that first time in the beach house, Ciel's sexual appetite was vast and nearly insatiable. His past traumas hardly bothered him, only pulling at his mind occasionally but never pulling him under into a panic. The boy was still jumpy and easily startled, but he had improved exponentially. Ciel did have some nightmares, but none that woke him screaming and crying. He would wake with a jolt, but be instantly comforted by his lover’s warm arms.

Though, Ciel had forgotten all about Elizabeth while they were on the island. He now knew for a fact that he could never be with Elizabeth as a husband; he could never love her like she desperately hoped he would. He felt a bit guilty as he imagined the pain he would inescapably put her through. He imagined all of the foolish tears she would cry, the way her pretty face would be scrunched up in grief. Ciel sighed, and tried not to think of it any more, pulling himself back to reality. Sebastian was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, no doubt having noticed the boy’s momentary retreat into his thoughts. “I’m all right. I was just thinking of Elizabeth.”

Sebastian nodded, “I understand. Do not be concerned; I will ensure that the birthday celebration will progress perfectly, both day and night. Though, might I suggest you invite Prince Sohma? I’m sure inviting him would have him leave you alone for a while.”

Ciel thought it over and sighed but nodded, “Yes, I’ll write him.” He drew out a piece of parchment and a fountain pen and quickly wrote out the invitation, stuffing it in an envelope after he was finished. “Sebastian,” He murmured, turning the envelope over in his hands, “Do you celebrate your birthday?”

“It is hardly anything to celebrate. Not to mention I don’t remember the date.” Sebastian chuckled lightly, “Celebrating one’s birthday is more of a social event rather than a personal one. You are wise and experienced beyond your years, and so in a way much older than fourteen. But…” Sebastian walked around the desk and rested his hand on the back of Ciel’s chair, “You are also quite childish still.” The boy frowned darkly at the demon and rolled his eyes. With a gloved hand, the butler smoothed some of Ciel’s hair.

\--

The next two days, Ciel did not see much of Sebastian during the day, as the butler had to prepare for the small birthday party. Ciel mainly kept to his study, boredly reading or going over some papers about academics. On the evening before the boy’s birthday, he and Sebastian had dinner outside, in the white rose garden. The affair was extravagant, a million tea candles lit to illuminate the table that was brought out and covered in a pure white cloth. It was cold, but Ciel somehow felt warm as he ate the gourmet food that Sebastian had prepared for him. He sipped his glass of red wine, the liquid staining his lip. His lover was seated across from him, not eating of course. The setup was opulent and romantic, just like Sebastian.

It didn’t take long for Ciel to finish his dinner, sipping the last of his wine after leaving his fork on his plate. “Thank you, Sebastian. This is truly extravagant.”

Sebastian smiled brilliantly at him, offering his cliché line: “What kind of lover would I be if I didn’t bend over backwards to please you?” Ciel rolled his eyes playfully. He tried to be wrapped up in the moment, but he kept thinking of the next day, and his unwelcome birthday party. The boy had grown very accustomed to more or less being all over Sebastian, all of the time. With guests, however, he would have to watch his behavior, lest anyone should become suspicious. Just the other day, Mey-Rin nearly saw them sharing a short kiss in the hall.

“Well, I would like to return to my room now; I’m starting to feel the chill.” Ciel murmured, feeling goose bumps rise on his thin arms even underneath his thick coat. In a flash, Sebastian cleaned up the dinner, returning to escort Ciel back inside. His swift movements extinguished all of the little candles at once. Ciel’s eye was wide in the sudden darkness, but soon relaxed as he took Sebastian’s gloved hand.

That night the couple made love, a slow, affectionate affair. Ciel clung to Sebastian as if he didn’t want their coitus to end, but he soon gave in to his exhaustion. The demon taunted him, “It’s half past two. You’re going to be quite disagreeable tomorrow.” Ciel huffed and rolled away from him, curling up in a little ball, hands tucked under his chin. His eyes were heavy, and he couldn’t open them without his eyes rolling all over the place. Sebastian said something else, but Ciel was already asleep.

\--

The next morning, Ciel couldn’t will his eyes open. Sebastian had opened the curtains, blinding the boy’s eyes even under his eyelids. “Sebastiaaann…” He whined, “stoooppp…” He writhed in his bed and hid his head under one of the plush pillows. The demon sighed. Sebastian had already been out of bed for several hours, getting the manor in order for their guests. He allowed the little lord to sleep until nine, but he couldn’t allow the boy to sleep much longer.

Sitting on the bed, Sebastian gently shook Ciel’s hip, “You really must get up, _young master._ ” He told lowly. After a moment, Ciel peeked from underneath the pillow, lips pouting – no doubt from being called his title rather than name. Sebastian sighed again, this time a more endeared sound. The boy sat up and stretched, leaning to each side, groaning as his muscles pulled. The sight of his bare skin was alluring to the demon, but there was no time now for intimate acts. After several minutes of grim scowls and muttered complaints, Ciel was out of bed and being dressed. Sebastian chose a shirt with opulent ruffles at the neck to cover some still-fading bruises on the boy’s neck. Then he was dressed in a deep navy blue blazer, with golden threads. _Just like the sheets at the beach…_ Ciel pondered as the jacket was pulled over his arms.

Then there were the boy’s shorts, the same navy blue hue as the blazer. They ended about three inches above his knee, shorter than he usually wore them. Sebastian then pulled stockings over each foot, clasping the garters around Ciel’s thighs. The boy couldn’t contain his blush as Sebastian’s fingers worked in the area between his legs, but he didn’t ponder it long, as Sebastian’s hands were gone, putting his shoes on. Once he was done with that, Sebastian stood up once more, drawing a navy blue ribbon out to tie around Ciel’s collar. The intimacy of the gesture made Ciel’s heart leap into his throat. Then, Sebastian tied on a leather eye patch, covering the physical sign of their bond. The boy sighed; Sebastian smiled.

They shared one kiss before the butler combed the boy’s dark hair, dressing his head with a hat once the locks were sorted out. “So,” Ciel started, breaking the silence, “when are my guests arriving?”

Sebastian slid the boy’s rings on his fingers, “It is a quarter-till ten, and your guests should be arriving around five.” Ciel gaped at him.

“I could have slept longer!” He whined childishly, crossing his arms. Sebastian smiled and shook his head.

“It is unbecoming to sleep late into the morning.” He chastised. Ciel pouted further, pushing his lip out impossibly far. Grinning, Sebastian leaned down and gently nipped Ciel’s lip, delighting in the boy’s flustered gasp. Lightly, Ciel pushed on the demon’s arm, and, despite his haughty attitude, a smile tried on his lips. “Would you like breakfast now?” Sebastian inquired.

Ciel nodded, “Yes, breakfast sounds nice.” With a smile, the couple went to the dining hall, where breakfast was expectantly waiting for the young master. Sebastian had prepared pancakes, sausage, and other sorts of gourmet foods for him to eat. After eating his fill of delicious food, Ciel wandered out to his parlor, sitting on one of the sofas and removing his hat. He reclined somewhat, resting his feet on a short table in front of him. _Perhaps I can get a few moments of sleep while Sebastian is busy…_ He thought with a smile, moving to lie on the couch, kicking his shoes off. He snuggled against the cushion and closed his eyes, giving in to a light sleep in no time.

\--

Meanwhile, the butler was busy cleaning up breakfast, as well as preparing the cake for the evening. Ciel’s favorite cake was chocolate, and Sebastian was putting a twist to it that he hoped the boy would enjoy. Rather than a normal chocolate cake, the demon was preparing a chocolate _lava_ cake. He hoped that Ciel would like the chocolate syrup that would be drizzled over the dessert. The preparations were progressing just as planned. It was 11:30 when he was able to leave the kitchen and his work to check on the birthday boy. He strolled swiftly through the manor to the parlor, sensing exactly where Ciel was.

When he opened the door, he couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. Ciel was sleeping on the sofa, one arm dangling off the side, mouth wide open, drooling somewhat, eye patch askew. The demon should have expected the little minx to sleep when he wasn’t around to keep him awake. “Honestly,” Sebastian hummed, kneeling beside the sofa. With a gloved hand he shook the little lord’s shoulder gently, “Ciel, you really should wake up. I’m afraid you’re drooling all over the cushion.” He smirked as the boy began to stir.

“Hmmm?” Ciel managed, eyes still closed.

“You’re drooling, Ciel.” Sebastian repeated, trying to stifle a laugh as the boy jerked up and wiped his mouth, cheeks pinking. He grumbled something and stretched, fixing his eye patch back into its place.

When he was fully awake, he asked, “What are you doing in here?” Ciel looked up at Sebastian with an expectant eye, somewhat perturbed by being woken from his early nap.

The demon sat beside his master, “I had a spare moment, so I fancied coming to see you.” Ciel huffed but leaned forward to kiss his lover with his hands cupping his handsome face, heart flip-flopping in his chest when their lips touched. He wondered if his heart would ever get used to kissing Sebastian; he hoped it wouldn’t. He loved feeling his pulse accelerate by the simplest things the demon did, and he loved it even more because he knew Sebastian could sense the pace of his small heart, therefore knowing exactly when it fluttered happily inside of Ciel.

They parted too soon for Ciel’s liking, but he knew they couldn’t get carried away. Ciel’s fingers toyed with a few black locks of Sebastian’s hair, admiring the silken texture. He looked into Sebastian’s eyes and found himself lost in their crimson lakes, swimming in every feeling reflected in them. They kissed once more, briefly, and then separated. Sebastian drew out his pocket watch and frowned at it, “I’m afraid I must excuse myself. There are more things I must see to.” Ciel pouted at him pathetically, an extremely put-on face. The demon rolled his eyes and pacified him with one last kiss before he stood. “I will return when I have another moment to spare. In the meantime, I suppose you could sleep, if you really must.” He taunted.

Dramatically, Ciel flung himself back down on the sofa, “I really must.” Sebastian chuckled and then slipped out of the door.

\--

The next time Sebastian was able to join his little lover, it was nearing four in the afternoon. Ciel was awake when the butler entered the parlor. Upon hearing the door open, the boy set his book down and smiled at his visitor. “You seem to be in much higher spirits.” Sebastian observed with a playfully arched brow and teasing lips.

“Sleep helps.” Ciel reasoned, standing up. “I suppose it’s almost time for the party?”

“Yes, I was going to walk you through the manor to assure that everything is to your liking.” Sebastian extended a hand for the boy to take, and he did. His small, thin fingers fit loosely between Sebastian’s, their palms brushing together. Once they were out of the parlor, though, their hands separated once more. Sebastian took Ciel to the main entrance of the manor, and the boy was surprised to see that it was decorated quite nicely, not gaudy like it would have been with Elizabeth in charge. There were an impossible number of white roses in large vases, filling the room with their delicate scent.

"This is lovely." Ciel complimented, following Sebastian to the dining room, which was decorated very similarly. The long table was set for several people, pure white china dishes waiting at each place on top of a pearly table cloth. The light was somewhat low in the room, as Sebastian had only used half as many candles as normal. The curtains were drawn to keep out the sunlight. Ciel nodded as he appraised it all, enjoying the white roses that seemed to be everywhere. Sebastian knew they were his favorite, so of course the whole manor would be covered in them on his birthday. Despite not particularly enjoying his birthday, Ciel found himself being made happy by Sebastian's efforts. "Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel looked up at him and smiled. After a quick glance around to ensure they were alone, Ciel stretched up on his toes to press his lips to Sebastian's. The gesture was very short, wary of being seen.

Sebastian stroked one of Ciel's soft cheeks with a gloved finger, "Anything for you." He murmured lowly. Ciel's stomach and heart flipped happily as he blushed lightly.  "Well now, we should go await our guests' arrival."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I'm sorry guys! I'm trying to upload within a week each time, or when I finish a new chapter, but i have been so dang busy! I'm about to graduate and whatnot, but luckily I have a few chapters in reserve to update. I hate to let y'all down!
> 
> Please enjoy, and thank you so much for all of the continuing support <3


	17. Chapter 17

Elizabeth, of course, was the first guest to arrive at the Phantomhive manor. She had arrived early like always, mother and maid in tow. Sebastian greeted them at the door, bowing humbly as he held the heavy wood door open for the women. The youngest thanked him graciously, but her mother gave him a cold glance, possibly scrutinizing his long bangs. Elizabeth instantly threw herself into Ciel's arms, crushing his torso in a right embrace. "Happy birthday, Ciel!!" She squealed, letting go and taking hold of his hands. "I'm so happy you decided to have a party! Oh, and this place is so lovely! Sebastian really did himself in this time!" The blonde girl gushed happily, nearly bouncing.

Ciel gave her a light smile, "Yes, Sebastian enjoys being very elaborate for me. He is quite the show off." His uncovered eye flashed to his butler, who glanced over at him at the very same moment. Ciel felt his face flush hot, and returned his gaze to his fiancée.

"I can't wait for you to see what I've brought you for your birthday!" Elizabeth continued to gush. Ciel humored her for a few more moments before turning to greet her mother. He took the older woman's hand and kissed her knuckles, bidding her welcome. Her cold expression melted briefly for him. The group headed to the parlor, and the ladies were seated in chairs, awaiting the other guests. They chatted about recent events for a short while, soon interrupted by a most obnoxious Indian Prince.

The Indian man and his man servant burst into the room, "Ciel! There he is! My buddy!" The teenager shouted gleefully. Ciel scowled at his 'friend' and the way he acted. The prince was much too loud, much too obnoxious.

"Hello Prince Sohma." Ciel greeted, tight-lipped. He saw at the corner of his eye that Agni went to greet Sebastian. Involuntarily, a short spike of jealousy cut through Ciel. It was pointless though, as he knew Sebastian would never stray from him. The group mingled some, and Ciel found himself more uncomfortable than normally so around Elizabeth's mother. The woman set off an alarm in his mind, possibly because she was about the same age and shape as Pricilla Alexander. Ciel had not thought of her in over a week. He averted his eyes.

Before Ciel could think on it more, it was time to eat dinner. Sebastian served all of the guests a fine meal complimented with wine. The table was decorated with white roses and light small candles, similar to the setup of the night before. When everyone finished eating their meal, Sebastian entered with the most divine looking chocolate cake Ciel had ever seen. His eye widened, and he was suddenly hungry again. The chocolate glazes glistened in the candle light as the cake was set on an empty space on the table. The butler cut everyone a piece, serving Ciel a piece first. Everyone else was given a piece after him, all of them reveling in the rich flavors.

When Elizabeth finished her piece, she delicately wiped her mouth with her napkin and smiled at Sebastian, “This cake is the best cake I have ever had!” She told him. He smiled and bowed, murmuring a word of thanks. Ciel ate his piece of cake slowly, eyeing Sebastian the whole time. He felt the overwhelming desire to jump up and seize the butler by the lapels of his coat and kiss the sin out of him, but the earl had to restrain himself. Not only has his fiancée in the room, but others as well. He pushed the idea out of his head with another bite of cake.

Finally, dinner was over and Sebastian and Mey-Rin were taking away the dishes as the birthday boy and his guests retired to the parlor once again. He sat on the sofa with Elizabeth and Sohma, and Elizabeth’s mother sat in a padded chair across from them. Agni stood behind the sofa.

“Oh yes! Paula, please go fetch Ciel’s present from the carriage, would you?” Lizzy asked her maid politely.

“Of course, my lady.” The brunette woman nodded and excused herself. The blonde girl waited excitedly, telling Ciel that she just knew he would love it. After a few minutes, Paula returned, bearing a semi-large package. Ciel knew Lizzie well enough to assume that it was an outfit of sorts, and it was. He opened the package and revealed a sharp blood red suit jacket. It made him think of Sebastian’s eyes.

“Thank you, Lizzie.” Ciel turned to his fiancée with a smile.

The girl grinned, “There’s more! Under the jacket.” She told her fiancé. Ciel raised an eyebrow but lifted the jacket out of the box and saw a pouch sitting in the bottom. He picked it up and opened it, drawing out a fine silver pocket watch, his initial’s cut into the metal elegantly. When opened, Ciel saw that it had a standard face with roman numerals to denote the time.

Ciel tucked everything back in the package and set it on the short table in front of them. “Thank you Elizabeth, really. These are wonderful gifts.” He told the girl, giving her a light smile. Her gifts had been thoughtful, even if he already had a watch, and red wasn’t his color. It was the fact that she wanted to give him something and make him happy that made him want to smile for her. It seemed to make Elizabeth happy, as well as Marchioness.

Lizzie and her mother chose to not stay the night, preparing to get into their carriage and dressing in their winter coats. Ciel walked them out by himself, his fiancée’s hand in his. He looked down at their hands clasped together and was amazed at how foreign it was. Her little hand was more delicate than his, with thin fingers and pink nails. He felt a flood of guilt as he wished it was Sebastian’s hand, not Elizabeth’s.

“Goodbye, Ciel. And happy birthday.” Francis bid the earl as she stepped into her carriage, giving him a rare friendly look. He bowed lightly to her in respect. Paula followed the woman into the carriage.

“Thank you, Aunt Francis.” Ciel replied charmingly, like he should to her. The Marchioness disappeared into the carriage, settling into her seat in the darkness. When her mother was out of sight, Elizabeth pulled Ciel into a hug, her soft body pressing against his tighter than ever before. Ciel reluctantly, and a bit awkwardly, put his arms around her thin waist, palms against the small of her back. Her chin was on his shoulder.

Elizabeth’s voice was a faint whisper, “Happy birthday.” She leaned away a short fraction and pressed her lips to Ciel’s cheek. He tensed, for her lips lingered milliseconds too long for his comfort; the kiss had meant something to her, something that made Ciel’s stomach turn a bit. Flustered, Ciel pulled their bodies apart, forcing her lips to leave his cheek.

“Good-bye, Lizzy.” Ciel said quickly and kissed her hand in the formal gesture. She gave him a semi-masked bittersweet smile and reluctantly joined her mother in carriage. Ciel felt like kicking himself; it was obvious that Elizabeth had noticed his distant behavior. She was likely upset about it, but of course wouldn’t show it to his face. Some things she was very openly emotional about, and others not. Sometimes Ciel forgot that she wasn’t an exuberant little girl all of the time. He turned and went back inside his manor, feeling cold.

Ciel wandered the under stairs of his manor, searching for Sebastian. He was feeling mixed up, and knew the demon could set him right. He wanted to forget the guilt that came with breaking Elizabeth’s heart, the pain he would eventually cause her from leaving her a second time. Ciel quietly turned a corner and walked into the kitchen, where Sebastian was washing dishes with a speed no human could manage. As soon as Ciel’s shoes sounded on the hard floor, Sebastian looked over his shoulder with a smile. “Hello,” He greeted, amused, as if he had been expecting the boy to come to him. Ciel walked over to him and put his arms around the demon’s muscular waist, hands clutching his vest. The boy’s head rested against his lover’s back. He could feel how strong and firm Sebastian’s body was.

Sebastian finished the dishes and dried his hands off with a towel that waited for him beside the sink. “Is everything all right?” He sensed an air of unease from the boy, and the way he clung to Sebastian seemed uncharacteristic.

“Elizabeth kissed my cheek. It was strange. I didn’t like it. I can’t marry her. I… I have to leave.” Ciel blurted out, hands gripping tighter. Sebastian turned in the boy’s embrace to face him, leaning against the counter, removing the boy’s hat, and setting it beside them.

With one bare hand, Sebastian stroked one of Ciel’s cheeks, “We can’t leave right now. But, if that is your wish, I will make it so.” The butler leaned down and kissed the boy’s forehead sweetly. Ciel closed his eye and leaned against his lover, settling. Sebastian’s embrace and comforting words seemed to always make him feel better. The memory of Elizabeth’s light lips on his cheek was erased as Sebastian lifted his chin, pressing a warm, deep kiss on Ciel’s lips. Instinctively, Ciel stretched up on his tip toes, pushing his lips back against his lover’s. Warmth spilled through him, circulating through his body, filling him with life.

Sebastian could smell Elizabeth on Ciel’s body, and despite knowing that the girl was no threat, he felt a vicious wave of jealousy pulse through him. He kissed Ciel’s cheek where Elizabeth’s lips had been, covering her scent with his, like a cat rubbing its cheek on its belongings. The demon could feel Ciel hold him tighter, those thin arms pressed around him. Sebastian leaned down and rested his forehead against Ciel’s, their noses touching. Ciel sighed a sound of relief through his nose. His arms moved up and his hands rested on the back of his lover's neck. They stood there for several moments, wrapped up in each other.

Suddenly, Ciel felt Sebastian's arms around him become rigid. "Sebastian...?"

The demon cursed under his breath, whispering to the boy, "I have been careless. And it seems we have been caught." Ciel felt as if his heart stopped, but a rush of fear had it pumping hard in his chest.

"W-what?" Ciel choked out, turning to look over his shoulder. There was no one he could see. "Sebastian, I don't see anyone." He said quietly, lowering his arms to rest his hands on the demons tense biceps.

Sebastian sighed. "Agni is hiding by the door," he said, loud enough for the servant to hear. Ciel's eye was wide and horrified as he watched Agni appear from the hall. The man looked uncomfortable but tried to mask it, as if nothing had happened, as if he had seen nothing, and as if Sebastian's arms weren't protectively wrapped around the earl's waist. Agni tried to avoid looking at them, but Sebastian's sharp gaze was heavy on him, forcing him to look. Ciel’s stomach flipped, filling him with anxiety. It was almost as if his worst nightmare was coming true, and all he could do was stand there frozen and stare the Brahmin man in the face. There was a long, pregnant silence, but Ciel's heartbeat was loud in his ears.

Suddenly, Ciel became aware of the position he was in and pushed on Sebastian's chest, signaling him to let his small body go. Sebastian's arms didn't move; if anything, they became more rigid. "Sebastian, don't just stand here." He hissed through his teeth, desperately.

Before Sebastian could speak, Agni cut in, "I understand that this is a secret, and I don't want to cause any trouble." His voice was thick with his accent and his hands were raised palm-up in surrender. Ciel turned to face Sebastian, as his neck began to get sore. He glanced up at his lovers face; Sebastian's lips were tight and his jaw stressed taught. Agni saw this as well, because he continued, a bit flustered by getting no response. "I swear I will not speak of this. To anyone. Not even my Prince. I owe you two great things, and perhaps this a way I can repay you... I admit, this," he gestured to them with his covered hand, "was the last thing I expected to see, but it is not my place to cast judgments." Ciel felt Sebastian's arms return to a bit of a more relaxed state.

"Thank you Agni. It is in your very best interest to not speak of this to anyone." Sebastian finally replied, voice low and threatening. Agni nodded eagerly. Sebastian trusted him, and so did Ciel. Agni was a man very set on his honor, and he would not betray his friends. After another painful silence, the Brahmin man left with a bow.

Ciel pushed against Sebastian's chest again, angrier this time now that the fear had washed out of him. "Sebastian! Why didn't you hear him coming and stop? If it would have been anyone else I..." Ciel trailed off, not sure of what he even wanted to say. He was angry, and upset with Sebastian's negligence. Sebastian's face was difficult to read, so Ciel searched his eyes for answers.

The demon sighed, "I was distracted, foolishly so." His arms relaxed entirely, releasing the boy. Ciel sighed also, and stepped closer to Sebastian again, leaning against his strong chest.

"It's all right." The boy murmured, subdued. His anger melted away, and he instantly felt guilty about losing his temper with Sebastian. For his apology, he stretched up on the balls of his feet and kissed the demon's brooding lips. "Agni won't say anything to anyone. We don't have to worry about it." Sebastian nodded, somewhat returning to his usual self. His lips pulled into a smile.

"I suppose this is more incentive to leave." The butler murmured, arms closing around the earl, his long fingers lacing together at the small of Ciel's back. Ciel rolled his eye.

"I was planning to go anyways. This just makes it a bit more... Urgent." Ciel shrugged. "But enough of this talk, Sebastian. I'm ready to retire to my room. I believe you promised me a private birthday celebration." His thin lips pursed playfully, and his eyebrow twitched suggestively. That was the last push Sebastian needed to return to his normal demeanor. His smile widened, teeth showing, those sharp canines just barely revealed by those parted lips. Ciel's stomach burst into butterflies and his heart leapt. Sebastian's crimson eyes almost seemed to glow as he captured Ciel's lips for one more kiss before they left the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little bit early this time :) I believe after this there will be at least two more chapters. I'm really done with anything to write, and I know it's better to end a story rather than to drag it on even if it's dead!
> 
> But anyways, I always like to thank those who read this. I love to watch the kudos/hits rise, because it makes me happy that you people enjoy it! I have really enjoyed writing this fic, and will of course continue to write in the future.
> 
> xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally all smut. Sooo yeah, enjoy!

Sebastian and Ciel slipped into the earl's bedroom without being seen, locking the door behind them. Instantly Ciel was on Sebastian, kissing him deeply as he was lifted to wrap his legs around Sebastian's waist. The demon's strong hands held him up by his ass, fingers teasing the young skin under the shorts the boy wore. Sebastian could still taste traces of the chocolate cake as his tongue pushed into Ciel's mouth. The boy's fingers tangled in his lover's silken black locks of hair, dying to get closer. All he could think was how there were too many layers of clothes between their bodies. "Sebastian, bed," Ciel managed between kisses, and Sebastian obliged.

Gently, Ciel was dropped in the middle of his large bed. The mattress made him seem even smaller than he already was. Like a raven swooping in for its prey, Sebastian was instantly on top of the boy, ravaging his lips. Ciel moaned into Sebastian's mouth when he felt the pressure of hips against his. Breath heavy, Ciel broke the kiss again, "Sebastian, clothes. Off. _Now_ ," he meant to be stern, but his words came out as a breathless moan. Sebastian noticed his little lover's desperation and grinned wickedly.

Sitting back on his heels, Sebastian sat up and began to remove his clothing ridiculously slow. Ciel took off his eye patch and tossed it aside carelessly, fixing both of his eyes on his demon. First the gloves came off, pulled by Sebastian's teeth. They were dropped on the floor. Then with black-nailed fingers, he untied his necktie, sluggishly sliding it from his collar, joining the gloves on the carpet. Ciel noticed what Sebastian was doing and frowned darkly and started to undress himself. Sebastian stopped him, "Ah ah, young master," he said low and deliberately, "You must not be impatient." Ciel scowled further and blushed, dropping his hands at his sides. "Just watch me, and do nothing else." Sebastian whispered, his sweet, sinful words curling into Ciel's ears, arousing him even more. With a proud smirk, Sebastian continued his painfully slow strip tease by shrugging off his tailcoat and then his vest. Each button of his crisp white shirt was carefully pushed out of their holes, exposing a fraction more of his skin; Ciel whined pathetically.

"Sebastiannnnnn..." Ciel sighed, reaching up to touch what little was exposed of his lover’s chest. His hand was stopped by Sebastian's, that wicked, teasing grin on the demon's lips.

"No touching." Sebastian told him, opening another button. Ciel huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. After what felt like a thousand years, Sebastian's shirt was completely unbuttoned. The white fabric was also dropped to the floor. Then there were Sebastian's slacks. Ciel swallowed as he watched the demon unbutton them, and slide them down to the floor, followed by simple undershorts, leaving him completely nude. Ciel's heart raced as he looked over Sebastian's immaculate body. He wanted every part of that body pressed against his, but he was still, annoyingly, dressed. Sebastian came closer to Ciel again and briefly kissed the boy's soft lips.

Then, Sebastian began to undress Ciel, just as meticulously as he did himself. The ribbon around Ciel's neck was untied slowly, dropped on the floor with the boy's formal jacket. Then there were the damned buttons. Sebastian moved in close to Ciel's flesh, hands still working. His hips were cleverly raised so that Ciel couldn't reach the friction he desired so much. As the first button was unfastened, Sebastian kissed and then lapped at the boy's neck, the bare, inviting skin warming beneath his touch. Ciel moved his hands to clutch the sheets at his sides, aggravated that he was being denied the privilege to touch Sebastian. He sighed as he felt Sebastian’s teeth graze his neck as another button was opened. The slow pace was driving Ciel absolutely mad. “God, Sebastian,” Ciel hissed as his lover’s lips dragged across his collar bone.

“I’m afraid God isn’t listening,” The demon murmured, lips tickling his master’s flesh. Ciel scoffed as another button was freed. Squirming, Ciel tried to be patient as the buttons were undone and each inch of newly exposed skin kissed, but every minute longer made him more restless. After what felt like ages, his shirt was finally entirely unbuttoned, and Sebastian’s mouth stopped at his chest. Ciel sat up slightly to be freed of the bothersome shirt, the garment joining Sebastian’s on the floor. Smirking, Sebastian looked down at Ciel’s lap, enjoying the sight of his erection strained inside of the shorts.

Ciel blushed and glanced away, “Don’t stare.” He pouted somewhat. Sebastian chuckled lowly, and unfastened the garters around Ciel’s thighs to slide off his stockings, excruciatingly slow. Then, Sebastian began to unbutton the boy’s shorts, freeing his erection from its cloth trap. Ciel sighed as the fabric was slid down his legs with his undershorts, leaving him completely nude, just as Sebastian was. “Please, Sebastian,” Ciel whined, desperate to feel his lover’s body against his.

“Not yet.” Sebastian teased. His wicked lips returned to Ciel’s neck, his tongue lapping lavishly over the flesh. His lips traveled slowly down, teasing the boy’s collar bones and nipples. His ran his tongue over each bud and nipped gently as Ciel made sounds of pleasure. The demon kissed his little lover’s breastbone and traveled lower, tongue, lips, and teeth all over his stomach. Sebastian sucked hard a couple times, making red-violet bruises around Ciel’s navel. He kissed Ciel’s stab scar, and, just above it, the demon pinched the soft flesh between his teeth. Ciel moaned loudly as he felt those teeth prick his skin, hips arching up, frantically wanting the delicious friction. Sebastian groaned as he tasted Ciel’s blood, and licked over the bite generously.

Much to Ciel’s disappointment, Sebastian’s lips then moved to kiss his delicate inner thighs down to his knees, taking his time to kiss down one leg at a time. Ciel whined at Sebastian’s avoidance of even accidentally touching his erection. Sebastian’s lips dragged up one of Ciel’s thighs, and Ciel watched, rapt. The demon teasingly wet his lips with his tongue, and pressed a feather light kiss to the base of the boy’s length, just above the balls. Ciel groaned, “Oh, Seba- Ah!” He moaned as Sebastian’s tongue licked from that spot to the tip. His hands clutched the sheets tighter. Now that Sebastian was finally touching him, Ciel felt as if he might explode from pleasure even though they had only just begun. Curse this demon and his wicked, sinful tongue.

 _But God, never ever stop_.

Sebastian’s mouth felt like heaven as he licked and sucked up Ciel’s shaft, his skilled hands taking time to tease the boy’s flesh and ass. The little earl moaned his butler’s name scandalously as his hands gave up the sheets. One of his hands went to cover his own mouth, and other tangled in Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian nearly smirked as he listened to the sounds his lover made, the wanton noises of pleasure that came from his mouth. Then, much to Ciel’s disappointment, the demon’s mouth left his dick. He whined slightly but gasped when Sebastian pulled his hips up and spread his legs apart. Ciel looked at him curiously, that innocent face flushed and erotic. Sebastian winked at him and then lowered his head, sliding his tongue against the sensitive skin just around the boy’s hole. As he moaned, Ciel’s fingers tightened in Sebastian’s hair.

To further push the boy into pleasure, Sebastian began to pump Ciel’s dick while he continued to lick him generously. Ciel felt a brief wash of embarrassment, after all, because that area couldn’t really taste that great, but Sebastian didn’t seem to mind.  Limbs beginning to tingle, Ciel’s back arched off of his bed, moaning as bliss flushed through his body, propelled by his pounding heart. With a gasp, Ciel felt his hips jerk involuntarily, “S-Sebastian!” He moaned, and the demon nipped his inner thigh, hand moving quickly. Ciel felt as if his body were exploding as the ecstasy blasted through him, shuddering violently as his come spilled out over Sebastian’s hand and onto his stomach. Sebastian gave him a few more strokes with his slick hand before he let go.

Just as Ciel's mind began to clear, he glanced down at Sebastian just time to see the demon lick the sticky fluid from his fingers. The boy blushed darkly at the gesture, but also found it arousing. When Sebastian finished cleaning off his hand, he leaned down and lapped up the small puddles of semen on Ciel's stomach with his tongue.  Ciel felt somewhat mortified by the action, reaching up to cover his face, hoping to hide his blush. Hearing Sebastian chuckle at him only worsened his embarrassment. “You don’t need to hide your face from me.” The demon cooed as he moved up Ciel’s body, his face inches away from Ciel’s hidden one. The boy peeked his cursed out from between two fingers shyly. Sebastian smiled at him and coaxed the small hands away, leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss was slow, but with an edge; they weren’t about to stop there. Once his stamina returned, Ciel pushed up, signaling to his lover to roll over, and he did. Then, Ciel straddled Sebastian’s hips with his thin legs, feeling the demon’s hard length pressed against his thigh. The little lord leaned down and kissed his lover deeply, pushing his tongue against those perfect lips. His hands were splayed on Sebastian’s muscular chest. His tongue tried to dominate his lover’s mouth, but instead was evenly matched. After a few more moments of kissing, Ciel’s flirtatious lips dragged over Sebastian’s strong jaw and pressed kisses to the taught skin of his neck. Sebastian’s hands rested on the boy’s thin hips, mindlessly rubbing the skin with his fingers.

Ciel’s lips grew more heated, stamping wetter, sloppier kisses over the muscles of Sebastian’s neck. The demon sighed, allowing the little earl to pamper him; he had a smug smile on his flushed lips. That impish mouth traced the contours of Sebastian’s upper chest graciously, taking its time, enjoying every moment. Sebastian’s hands moved to grope at Ciel’s ass, and the boy leaned away, a pouting expression on his lips. That look paired with his flushed face and disheveled hair painted quite the arousing picture. “What?” Sebastian teased.

“If I didn’t get to touch, then you can’t either.” Ciel replied, somewhat blushing. He leaned over the edge of the bed, picking up the ribbon that had been tied around his collar all day. Nervously, Ciel took hold of Sebastian’s wrists and brought them together over his lover’s head. Sebastian was obedient as Ciel tied the silky ribbon around the both of his wrists, binding them together with a crude bow. When Ciel glanced down from his work to look at Sebastian, the demon smirked teasingly at him. “Shut up,” Ciel muttered, rolling his eyes and blushing. Sebastian’s arms were flexed, muscles taut under his skin handsomely. After he was done staring, Ciel continued with his kisses. His small lips teased Sebastian’s stomach lightly, tongue occasionally poking out to wet the flesh. Ciel bit down, pinching a thin layer of skin between his teeth, hard. Sebastian sucked in a breath and groaned, clearly even more aroused by that; Ciel smirked at him after he let go of the skin. He left a small red bite mark, and he knew it would fade before they even finished their lovemaking.

Knowing Sebastian would only be patient for just a little longer, Ciel began to kiss down his hip and thigh, treating the demon almost the same as he had treated the boy. Ciel was keenly aware of the engorged manhood right beside his face, and his stomach tingled excitedly, urging some blood down to his own crotch. Then, he allowed Sebastian to feel his lips and tongue on his prick, those little velvet lips dancing teasingly on his skin. The demon sighed when he felt Ciel’s mouth close around his head and swirl his small tongue around the ridge of it. Sebastian admired how the boy had grown metaphorically into quite the little incubus with the way his lips so sinfully worked and how he had tied down his lover. Ciel glanced up at him, eyes low and cheeks flushed, tongue dragging against the length of Sebastian’s dick, painfully, mercilessly, virulently erotic.

Sebastian groaned as Ciel leaned forward to take more of him into his mouth. Just as Ciel had lowered his head the most he thought he could, the demon’s hips bucked upward, pushing against the back of the boy’s throat. He gagged slightly and his eyes watered, but he managed the intrusion. Ciel swallowed slightly and heard Sebastian moan. He pushed on, moving his head up and down and doing his best to control his gagging, wanting to give Sebastian as much pleasure as he had.

Then Ciel had a terribly wicked idea. Sebastian had made him nearly beg for it, so he would do the same.

Ciel’s lips became more fervent, and he also began to massage Sebastian’s balls with one hand.  It didn’t take very long for Sebastian to be pushed further toward his climax as Ciel relentlessly pleasured him in all of the best ways. He could feel the demon’s muscles clenching as the sounds he made grew louder, signaling that he was close to the end. Though, just before the ecstasy could surge through his body, Ciel’s hand and mouth left him, the boy sitting up straight, knees straddling Sebastian’s lap.

The look on Sebastian’s face fuelled Ciel’s mischief. His lover’s face was flushed, clouded and confused by the sudden stop, his mouth open just enough to breathe. Ciel grinned at him darkly as he leaned over close to Sebastian’s face, kissing his cheek and licking the demon’s ear. Their hips were aligned to where if Ciel moved just right, their dicks would rub together, but that would have to wait. Sebastian was being impatient. “I want you to beg for it,” Ciel whispered in Sebastian’s ear, giving him a torturously light bump with his hips; Sebastian groaned. Begging was not a part of Sebastian’s character, but Ciel thirsted to hear the words fall from his lips.

With a sigh, Sebastian gave in to the boy, “Please, Ciel.” His voice was thick with desire, and it was enough for the little lover. Ciel kissed the demon heavily on the lips and ground their hips together firmer, one hand moving to stroke Sebastian’s length. Within seconds, the demon’s hips bucked erratically, a moan erupting from him as his seed spilled onto his stomach. Ciel wiped his hand on the sheet and moved to kiss his lover’s neck as his rough breaths were being evened.

Ciel loved seeing this side of Sebastian and loved that he was the one who could bring him to the place, stripping him of his haughty mannerisms. Before Ciel could revel in the moment much longer, Sebastian spoke, “Perhaps you could untie me now?” His lips and eyebrows teased Ciel as he remembered the navy blue ribbon he’d tied around Sebastian’s wrists. Ciel reached up and untied it, tossing the fabric back on to the floor. Once freed, Sebastian sat up with Ciel in his lap, kissing him deeply, tongue pushing greedily into his mouth. Unlike a human, Sebastian didn’t need much time between orgasms. He was kissing with intent; they weren’t about to stop there.

Gracefully, Sebastian scooted back until he leaned against the large pillows on the bed, against the headboard. He leaned over to the nightstand, pulling a small bottle of oil from the drawer. Ciel’s grew excited, his forgotten erection perking back up with a flesh surge of blood. Sebastian emptied some of the oil onto his hand, pausing for a moment, looking into Ciel’s eyes, giving him the space to reject or accept the advances. Ciel nodded, kissing Sebastian softly, trusting him completely like he always did. Sebastian adjusted them to where Ciel was slightly lifting, giving him access to his hole. Slowly, one of his fingers pushed into the boy. Ciel moaned softly, arms closing around his lover’s shoulders. Sebastian made quick work of getting Ciel ready, skillfully moving his fingers with the dexterity of a pianist.

“Sebastian,” Ciel breathed in his lover’s ear desperately as those fingers brushed his prostate. His fingers gripped Sebastian’s skin, like he would lose him if he didn’t. Sebastian recognized Ciel’s cues, and started to position himself to push his dick inside of the boy. The feeling was something that Ciel wasn’t sure he would ever get used to, and one that Sebastian would revel in for as long as their sexual relationship lasted.

In his infinite life, Sebastian had more sexual partners than he could ever remember, men and women of all walks of live. But none of them could ever compare to Ciel. None of them ever set his core ablaze with such a passion that kept the demon from ripping them open for him to devour when he was finished. He could never do such a thing to Ciel. When he grabbed the boy’s flesh, it was never to tear him open, but to hold him close. Ciel was like his precious little diamond, and the sex was just a bonus. A delightfully sinful bonus.

Sebastian’s thoughts were broken by small hips rolling against his, demanding to be given attention. Beginning slowly, Sebastian trusted in and out, willing himself to stay under control. The slow strokes were maddening to the boy, however. Soon, he found himself moving his hips up and down, nearly bouncing in Sebastian’s lap to get him to be faster. Sebastian gave in to the boy’s desires, thrusting harder, enjoying the sound of their skin slapping together mixed with his little lover’s moans. “S-Sebastian, kiss me,” Ciel moaned as another thrust rocked his body. The demon complied, pressing his lips against Ciel’s.

Ciel’s heart pounded madly in his chest, pumping adrenaline and pleasure all through his body as their tongues slid around each other briefly and messily. Sebastian’s strong hands gripped Ciel’s hips, and the boy was sure there would be finger print bruises the next morning. He didn’t mind; he even somewhat liked seeing those marks left days after. Ciel’s lips travelled down to Sebastian’s neck, kissing the flesh that was coated in a thin layer of sweat. His mouth opened and then his teeth closed around a bit of skin on the demon’s neck tightly. That action elicited a particularly loud growl from Sebastian and a deeper thrust that sent a tingle through the boy’s body. He licked the abused flesh, even though he didn’t manage to break the skin. He never wanted Sebastian to stop pushing into him, each new thrust giving him a new wave of pleasure.

But, their fun would have to come to a temporary end soon. Ciel found himself becoming more frantic as he edged closer to his limit. Sebastian, too, had melted away much of his cool exterior, trading in blank smiles and teasing eyebrows for flushed cheeks and low groans. “Oh, _god_ , Sebastian,” Ciel whined in the demon’s ear, fingers raking through the raven black locks of hair that laid at Sebastian’s nape. His lover grunted in response.

Then, everything was messy; Ciel came hard, crying out as his semen was expelled from his body, falling into Sebastian’s lap. Shortly after, Sebastian came, riding out his orgasm inside of the boy. Ciel nearly collapsed, body falling weak and spent as his tiredly held on to Sebastian for support. Sebastian gave one last gentle thrust and then pulled out of the boy, followed by a few creamy dribbles of semen. Ciel’s head dropped onto Sebastian’s shoulder, exhausted, breaths exiting his body heavily. The demon, too, was breathing hard, but regained his composure quickly.

Their lips met again, much slower and sweeter than before. Their lips were tired, but persevering. Finally, they parted enough for Sebastian to clean them up with a rag that always was there for them. After it had served its purpose, the small rag was discarded onto the floor somewhere near their clothes. The lovers gently moved down the bed, and Sebastian fixed the pillows, laying on his back; he knew the boy was done for the night. Ciel’s eyes had begun to fog over and he moved slowly as he laid on Sebastian’s chest, body curling around his lover’s.

It didn’t take long for the boy to succumb to sleep, pushed into dreams by Sebastian’s warmth, and the constant rhythms of his body.


	19. Finale

The next morning, Ciel found it particularly difficult to get out of bed. He woke with his face pressed into Sebastian's side, arms and legs wrapped around him. Ciel yawned and snuggled closer, rejecting the morning. Sebastian hummed lightly, amused by the boy. Stretching, Ciel moved to rest his chin on Sebastian's bare chest, looking up at him dreamily. Sebastian smiled at the boy, stroking his disheveled hair. No matter how Ciel slept, he always woke with messy hair. He laid there for a few moments, rebelling in the closeness of their bodies. Every inch of Ciel's skin that touched Sebastian's was warm, and his heart was beating slowly in his chest. "I love you," he murmured softly, eyes fluttering closed.

Sebastian smiled sweetly down at the boy laying on his chest. "And I love you," he replied, hands stroking the earl's back. Ciel opened his eyes again and smiled ever so slightly. He sat up and stretched, popping a few of his joints. Sebastian sat up as well, watching the boy move. His red eyes swept over his little lover's form, admiring the few purple bruises that had bloomed under his pale skin.

Their day started dreadfully slow. Ciel dozed off while Sebastian fetched breakfast and tea for him. After he ate, Ciel pulled Sebastian back into his bed, cuddling close to him. "Sebastian, how am I going to leave this place?" He murmured quietly, head resting on his lover's chest.

Sebastian pondered for a while, absently rubbing Ciel's back. "We could relive the past. Set the mansion ablaze. Your living will pledges your assets to the Midford family, so there would be nothing to be concerned about."

Ciel nodded lightly. "Just like the last time, but with a different ending." He remembered the last time the manor burned to the ground, the awful experience of losing his parents and being kidnapped. Sebastian was proposing to do it again. "Just be sure to send the other servants out, perhaps to Sohma and Agni's home." Sebastian nodded, making a mental note to tell them so, and to write to the Indian Prince.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord."

\--

The rest of that day, Sebastian was gone frequently, preparing things and packing valuables, which he quickly ran over to the beach house on the island; Ciel decided to live there over anywhere else. Ciel, meanwhile, was kept up in his office scribbling on pages of paper. He thought he may write to Elizabeth as a parting gesture, but decided against it. His 'death' was supposed to be sudden, unexpected, and not preventable. Ciel glanced down at his hands, and the ring around his thumb. He slid if off of his finger and discarded it in his desk drawer. He would never wear that ring again. That collar would choke him no longer. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. It was improper, but that hardly even mattered anymore.

Sebastian finally returned to him in time to serve the boy dinner, not a second late. Ciel chose to eat in his study, listening to Sebastian talk while he ate. The demon explained all that he had done in the day, and he explained that the servants would be leaving the next morning. Ciel was halfway listening, only somewhat picking at his food. He felt anxious for one of the few times in his life; twenty-four hours from that moment, he would no longer be Ciel Phantomhive. He would no longer be the head of his family and company, no longer engaged to Elizabeth, no longer the queen’s watch dog. All he would be was going to be was Sebastian’s lover, and, somehow, Ciel was at peace with that idea. His arrogance and pride fought to surface, not wanting to submit to a placid life. Though, he knew with Sebastian that his sarcasm and pride would never die. Their playful jabs and wars would never end.

When Ciel finished his dinner, Sebastian cleaned it all in record time, returning to his lover’s side instantly. Ciel glanced over at him with a light smile, “I would like a bath now, Sebastian. Care to join me?” The boy stood and casually walked out of the small office, keenly aware of his lover following close behind him. The demon did diverge for a moment to fetch hot water for the tub just as they reached the master bedroom. Ciel was undressed by Sebastian’s skilled hands, clothes folded and set aside, and he sat in the tub and waited for Sebastian to follow suit. His mismatched eyes watched as Sebastian’s skin was exposed gracefully, enchantingly. Feeling a mild wave of arousal, Ciel glanced away.

Sebastian got in the tub behind the boy, who settled between the demon’s legs, resting against his chest happily. Their bath was uneventful, a silent conversation between the two of them. Sebastian could sense Ciel’s unease, and did his best to be comforting. “Tomorrow everything will change.” Ciel mumbled, staring at a bubble that danced along the surface of the water.

Nodding, Sebastian replied, “If you wish it not to, it won’t.”

“No… I do want it to happen. It’s a good idea and certainly won’t regret it.” _I regret nothing._ Ciel sighed and slouched, chin dipping into the warm bathwater. “But evidentially, I still have the ability to be nervous after all I have done in my life.”

Ciel could feel Sebastian’s smirk, “You are human, after all – adorably and charmingly human.” The demon teased the boy, who rolled his eyes in response. After that, they didn’t speak much as they bathed, dried off, and dressed in their night shirts. Yawning, Ciel laid on his bed flat on his back while he waited for Sebastian to finish blowing out the candles, leaving the room pitch dark. The darkness felt odd against Ciel’s open eyes, so he closed them.  A moment later, the bed shifted beside him as his lover came to wrap him in his arms. Ciel buried his face comfortably in Sebastian’s shoulder, but did not sleep for a while. His mind ran, thinking rapidly, until he finally succumbed to sleep.

\--

The next morning, Ciel awoke alone in his bed. This wasn’t entirely unusual, but it bothered the boy. He sat up and stretched, popping his shoulders. He glanced to the clock on the wall; it was just before eight in the morning. Rubbing his eyes, Ciel called Sebastian to him by murmuring the demon’s name. A second after the syllables passed the boy’s lips, Sebastian’s knuckles were rapping at the door. “Come in.” Ciel beckoned. Sebastian entered, toting with him a cart with tea; the light aroma was tempting. “Good morning,” Ciel told his lover as he was handed a warm cup.

“Good morning. I apologize for leaving. It seems there was certain… Destruction I needed to attend to.” Sebastian flashed a tight lipped smile, making it dreadfully obvious he had already been severely annoyed. Ciel didn’t press; he didn’t care to know of every mistake the other three servants made. He briefly thought he would miss them after he left, but then decided he wouldn’t. He never saw much of them nor had much of a relationship with any of them.

Once tea was finished, Ciel was dressed and his hair combed, and then taken downstairs to bid Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy a farewell. They were all very irksome to the boy with their outbursts, but they finally did leave after shaking his hand and bowing. They would take the Phantomhive carriage to Prince Sohma’s home under some fantastically elaborate lie Sebastian made up. The second they were gone, the silence of the halls was deafening.

Through the day, Ciel spent his time browsing the rooms that typically stayed shut up. He noticed that all of the rooms were clean and dust free, maintained by the butler. Ciel tried to remember these rooms before the manor burned the first time, but it was all blank. He never really explored much as a child, playing in his bedroom or the main parlor. He expected an aching feeling of nostalgia, but found nothing but a bland indifference to the clean and characterless rooms. While the boy wandered, Sebastian was off plotting evidence to stage the “accident” later in the day.

Around two in the afternoon, the earl decided to nap, curling up in his bed after taking off his shoes and jacket. He pressed his face into his pillow and could smell just the slightest hint of Sebastian’s hair and the soap they used to wash. Since Ciel had difficulty sleeping the night before, he easily napped. He had been asleep for almost an hour when Sebastian returned and joined him in the bed. Ciel stirred somewhat, barely recognizing the situation, and fell back asleep after he put an arm around his lover.

Ciel woke again for dinner and then it was time to stage the incident. They started in the study, standing in the middle of the room, Sebastian to Ciel’s right. The boy had a package of matches in his hands. Sebastian wanted him to do start the fire. Slowly, Ciel drew out a match and struck it against the side of the package, igniting the small tip. A small flame bloomed on the little piece of wood, and Ciel stared at it, mesmerized for a brief moment.

Then, Ciel tossed the flaming stick onto his desk. It was slow, but he watched as the flame grew, spilling onto parts of the wood, burning it instantly. The whole desk was soon in flames, and Sebastian urged Ciel to leave the room. Ciel snapped out of his daze, and followed his lover out. The heat lingered on his face, and the fire clung to his memory. He hated how fire unsettled him so much, but the memories kept surging in. They repeated this to a few other rooms, lighting them with a single match and staring as the fire grew. Eventually, smoke began to roll thick into the halls, and Sebastian swept Ciel into his arms.

“It is done.” The demon told the boy as he ran out of the burning mansion.

“Indeed it is.” Ciel murmured, watching over Sebastian’s shoulder as flames shined through a window.

Sebastian ran through the night, not stopping until they reached the island. By then, it was completely dark outside, but there was a convenient oil lantern waiting for them on the porch. The small lamp led them into the house, which looked exactly how they left it. Sebastian took Ciel to the bedroom, sitting him on the very edge of the plush bed. Taking the boy’s hand, Sebastian knelt in front of him. “Welcome to your new life, Ciel.”

“I suppose I am no longer Ciel.” The boy murmured, tired eyes gazing over his lover.

Sebastian kissed his little lover’s knuckles, “A rose by any other name is just as sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story! I wanted to write a big thanks to anyone who has stuck with it this whole time. I appreciate everything.
> 
> <3


End file.
